El Secreto De Mis Padres
by San-Mendez
Summary: Morinaga Tetsuhiro crea una medicina que ayuda a los homosexuales a procrear, en un impulso de inseguridad, a escondidas se la da a beber a su amado sempai, creyendo que así estarán juntos siempre y nadie podrá interferir en el amor que está surgiendo en ellos. ¿Sempai se quedará tan tranquilo viendo peligrar su reputación de homofóbico heterosexual? ¿Qué pasó antes? ¿Y luego?Mpreg
1. Argumento

**¡Hola mi gente! Hace un tieempo se me ocurrió un fanfic de KSB, lo estaba haciendo con una amiga pero como tenía un novio al que molestaba con el mejor amigo... y al final se le cumplió lo que dijo, terminó odiando el yaoi e.e y me dejó con la historia en brazos, ahora soy madre cabeza de hogar.**

**Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar un comentario a esta pobre mujer que vive de Reviews, Takanaga sensei es la autora del manga, yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente, gracias de antemano. Disfruten**

**El Secreto De Mis Padres**

**Argumento**

Un hombre aguerrido e inteligente, creó la que sería la salvación para las parejas homosexuales: una medicina capaz de permitir otorgar el don de la vida y la procreación antes negado para gente como ellos, ese era Morinaga Tetsuhiro, quien en un arranque de temor e inseguridad, ciego de su amor por Tatsumi Souichi, decidirá probar la capacidad de su patente en él y así estar siempre juntos, sin impedimentos.

No pensará, que Souichi desesperado tomará una decisión que volteará todos sus planes a futuro. El homofóbico sempai querrá ocultar la verdadera procedencia del inocente que vendrá al mundo a capa y espada.

Una mujer le ayudará a guardar el secreto de forma recelosa, entre ambos esconderán la realidad incluso del hombre que más ha amado al tirano de cabellos largos. Y ¿por qué no? A quien también ama, en secreto, un secreto que le arrancará lágrimas de dolor, y lágrimas de sangre, un secreto que los unirá a ambos a pesar de las distancias que tomen, y quizá no podrán llevarse a la tumba como hubieran deseado.


	2. ¿Sueños Premonitorios?

**He vuelto con el primer capítulo por fin, ya lo tenía pero quise poner la perspectiva del niño quien a pesar de no haber nacido aún (y todavía faaalta muucho) me parece que es importante, él sera como un narrador, no se pierdan esta agridulce y tierna historia, dejen sus comentarios y así, alimentándome de reviews tendré fuerzas para continuar rápido cada capítulo, no los entretengo más, a disfrutar.**

**Capítulo uno: ¿Sueños Premonitorios?**

El que sería mi futuro madre-padre se levantó en plenas horas de la madrugada, sudoroso, agitado, con el corazón en la mano y el alma pendiendo de un hilo. No es para menos, cuando ya tiene una vida hecha con Morinaga _-quien será mi padre-_ a pesar de sus prejuicios, ha aprendido a aceptarlo aunque lo niegue, no se imaginaría separarse de él, es por eso que haber soñado con la primera y única mujer amada en su adolescencia le tomó por sorpresa, vagos recuerdos llegan a su mente de cuánto la amó, pero ¿a qué viene un sueño de esos, pasados diez años de la última vez en haberla visto?

Por su parte en Hamamatsu, el que será mi padre tampoco podía dormir casi, repetidamente soñaba a su Sempai con un bebé igual a ambos pero en brazos de una mujer hermosa que lo miraba con devoción. No paraba de llorar, ¿y si sempai algún día deseara tener hijos con una mujer? ellos dos nunca serían capaces de engendrar por el simple hecho de ser ambos hombres, va contra las leyes de la naturaleza, o eso pensaba martillándose por dentro, le dolía el pecho con solo admitirlo, no se comparaba en nada con las mujeres en ese sentido, sin embargo no había razón a envidarlas, cada quien tenía lo suyo y era un absurdo tratar de compararse con ellas por mera inseguridad cuando son polos totalmente opuestos. Además, él daría una solución a los problemas de los homosexuales.

-Se acabó- soltó al aire, aún en medio del trabajo sus dudas le invadían, y el recuerdo de pesadillas pasadas le sofocaba-

-¿Dijo algo Morinaga kun?-

-Oh señor, no se preocupe, pensaba en voz alta, disculpe las molestias-

-Te ves mal, ¿y si te tomas un descanso? Regresa en cinco días-

-¡No señor! No podría darme esa libertad, soy un principiante-

-Eres un muchacho excepcional, tu futuro como científico no se afectará por la carga laboral de la farmacéutica, vete, no hay problema-

-Señor Mimura yo me siento muy bien- mintió-

-Duerme y come como Dios manda Morinaga kun- saludando con la mano en señal de despedida-

-Eh demo, demo-

-Adiós, hasta pronto-

-_Mimura sama es muy amable, es una lástima que no vaya a acatar su orden en un cien por ciento, es imposible, necesito continuar lo que dejé inconcluso años atrás_- se juró a si mismo luchar por los derechos de los homosexuales de manera cobarde y oculta, no quería ser odiado por su sempai-

Llevaba dos años de experimentar, observar y analizar los componentes de la que sería la medicina originadora de nueva vida, no se rendiría, lo dejó faltando poco para terminarlo, en un momento de agobio decidió iniciar aquel proyecto, cansado de los ataques, de las burlas a los homos que anhelaban ser padres. Ya no más ruegos a las adopciones o al alquiler de vientres, no más rechazo a las parejas gay ante sus ansias paternales.

-_Un hombre no dejará de ser hombre por el simple hecho de que en sus entrañas se forme un ser inocente_- se dijo con decisión, la desazón de la noche anterior le perturbaba hasta el cansancio, mas no se dejaría lastimar por las creencias de que podría suceder-

En Nagoya no dejaba de llover, era como si el clima se hubiese puesto de acuerdo en dañarle los planes a ese adonis japonés de cabellera larga que será mi padre-madre: primero el extraño sueño, y segundo, al salir de la universidad un torrencial aguacero le tomó por sorpresa camino a casa de Matsuda san, ahí estaría su familia reunida. No había nada que hacer, faltaban pocas cuadras en llegar, no había caso de buscar refugio, además vería a su preciada familia, sin duda nada acabaría de dañarle el día. Idealizarse disfrutando de su compañía le ayudaría a no sentirse tan solo, a pesar de negarlo, cierta falta hacía en sus mañanas la presencia del molesto de mi padre. Sumido en sus fantasías, no divisó una mujer a la cual tropezó, causando a la dama una caída al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Discúlpeme, no la vi- sin pasarle la mano-

-No importa, buscaba una dirección, estoy tan perdida que tampoco lo vi- comentó embelesada en las facciones del rubio-

Un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal, se sentía morir, su corazón no paraba de latir, fue como electrocutarse, fue como si el ver a esa mujer significara que el fin de algo muy preciado para él estaría por llegar. Reparó mientras apoyaba en su brazo a la mujer que tenía en frente, de ser quien suponía, había cambiado magistralmente.

-_Espera ¿qué piensas? Definitivamente no puede ser…-_

-¿Samantha?- se le dificultaba dejar de mirarla- _No está sucediendo, es parte de mi sueño… ¿no?_- su presión arterial aumentó exageradamente, no esperaba volver a verla-

-¿Souichi?- anonadada- Han pasado diez años, ¡mira que has crecido!-

-Claro, es natural, tu… no te quedas atrás- intentó hacerle un cumplido, no sabía las razones pero su cuerpo se paralizó con su cercanía-

-No pensé verte de nuevo, me alegra saber que estás bien- extendió sus brazos emocionada-

Mi papá-mamá no podía negarse a sus deseos de abrazarla, no podía ser grosero, fue su… amiga en los momentos más solitarios de su adolescencia, representó algo muy significativo.

-Tu cabello ha crecido, se ve espectacular- sonriendo sincera- Casi te envidio-

-Ja,ja,ja si como no-

-Enserio, sabes cuidar tu cabello y conservarte-

-Hm muéstrame tu dirección Samantha-

-Toma- se la entregó- Hace mucho no vengo a Nagoya, no me acuerdo si mi tía Matsuda vive en los apartamentos o en las casas de allá-

-Tambien voy allí, si quieres… podemos ir ambos- casi muerde su lengua al oir salir de sus propios labios tal ofrecimiento amable-

-Gracias Sou, perdona mi atrevimiento ¿puedo llamarte Sou?-

-Si claro Samantha- sonrió de lado-

-Ha parado de llover- comentó arrastrando su equipaje-

-Ven vamos- ayudándole, no sabía las razones pero su instinto le decía que con el tiempo ella le sería de suma ayuda, ¿acaso una predicción de cosas que aún no pasaban?- Mira, no estamos tan lejos, cruzamos por esa esquina, damos unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda, en la esquina de allá donde ves los postes eléctricos, en la casa de dos pisos-

-¿Hasta ahí?- asombrada-

-No seas nena, yo me vine caminando desde el departamento de ciencias agrícolas y no me quejo- avanzaba arrastrando la maleta-

-No te preocupes, yo la cargo- intentando quitarle el equipaje-

-Ya, ya, tranquila- alzando el brazo para timbrar-

-¿Souichi kun trajiste visitas? Eso es rar… ¡Sami chan!- exclamó-

-Tía ¿cómo has estado?-

-Super bien amor, ¿y tu?-

-Igual, gracias, ya terminé mis estudios, oficialmente soy médico- ingresando a la casa-

-Te felicito mi niña, hola Souichi kun bienvenido ¿y Morinaga kun?- mirando tras suyo-

-Está en Hamamatsu, trabajando desde hace dos meses- el tono de sus ojos, miel brillante se opacaba por un dejo de tristeza mientras arrastraba las palabras-

-¿Estas bien Souichi kun?-

-Sí, perfecto ¿por qué no lo estaría?-

-¡Hijo!- corrió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos- ¿Viniste con Sami chan?-

-Ah ella, si, nos encontramos hace un rato, se perdió y como veníamos al mismo lugar pues me pareció que debía indicarle la dirección para que no se perdiera después-

-Gracias a Sou di con la casa de mi tía Matsuda- admitió levemente sonrojada-

-Ese es mi muchacho, así conquisté a tu madre- murmuró para ambos-

-¡No digas tonterías viejo!- empujándolo-

-Niisan- abrazándolo-

-Kanako estás inmensa- mencionó asombrado- No te vi unas semanas y mira, has crecido- alzándola-

-¿Y Morinaga kun?-

-_¿Por qué mierda me lo nombran? Me hago a la idea que no lo veré seguido y ¿ustedes me restriegan su ausencia?- _Trabajando en Hamamatsu-

-¿Hamamatsu? Has de extrañar bastante a tu ayudante- dijo Isogai-

-No seas ridículo, me enorgullece que ese bastardo progrese, dejará en alto al departamento de agricultura, ojalá no lo arruine-

-Morinaga kun es muy capaz, por algo fue tu **kōhai**- resaltó burlón con segundos significados-

-Tú cállate- golpeó-

-Niisan estoy aquí- saludándolo-

-Hey Tomoe, ¿trajiste al pedófilo?- reclamó-

-Ah So-Souichi kun t-tu- asustado, temblando-

-No te mato porque hay una dama presente- mintió, se sentía desganado, no iba a gastar fuerzas en un mamarracho inútil-

-¿Sami chan aceptaron tu propuesta?- preguntó Souji-

-Si señor, gracias por su colaboración-

-No hay de qué, al fin y al cabo ustedes lucharon sin desfallecer a favor del hospital-

-¿Eh?-

-Ah Sami chan y unos compañeros de último semestre de medicina presentaron una propuesta al gobierno sobre el hospital general de Nagoya pues se caía a pedazos, eso les motivó a buscar una solución al problema de salud que había en la ciudad, y con ayuda de otras personas influyentes y sus propios conocimientos lograron obtener el permiso de apropiarse del mismo para ocuparse de él-

-Así es, con el apoyo ganado en nuestros viajes obtuvimos los ingresos solicitados para quedarnos con el hospital, de esa manera quienes necesiten ser atendidos a pesar de sus escasos recursos económicos serán bien recibidos, mi padre al ser un hombre de buenas ganancias me prestó el dinero suficiente para sacar adelante el proyecto-

-_Esta mujer_… - pensó fascinado Souichi- _¿Desde cuándo es tan perseverante?-_

-Eres un ángel mi niña-

-Oh tía, por favor no digas eso- sonrojada- Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo, ¿qué tal su excursión Souji sama?-

-Maravillosa, insectos de distintos tamaños, olores, colores, sabores-

-¿Viejo tú te comes esos sucios insectos?-

-No me los como, los lamo, los analizo y los dejo ir, vivo para verlos, no exterminarlos hijo-

-¿Y si son venenosos otou san?-

-Ah sencillo Tomi kun, ellos liberan cierto olor y color alertando sus cualidades de defensa-

-Ya veo, ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme hacer lo mismo cuando veamos un insecto?-

-De acuerdo yerno, con gusto- respondió entusiasmado-

-¿Sou san puedo hablar contigo un segundo afuera?-

-Hm aja, ven- abriendo la puerta-

-Disculpa molestarte, me han contado que eres científico y que trabajas en tu maestría, como ya estás a punto de terminarla, me preguntaba si…-

-¿Si?...-

-Está bien si te niegas, pero para mi equipo y yo sería un honor si te nos unieras, necesitamos un científico cualificado, idóneo colaborándonos en la clínica, ya sabes, para representarnos con otras instituciones, encargándose de las investigaciones o exámenes de laboratorio que se hagan, tu serías el líder que vigile por el buen cumplimiento de las actividades que el comité de médicos infectólogos, y demás especialistas realicen-

-Vaya, tu oferta me asaltó de improviso, sin embargo yo estoy haciendo mi maestría, no la puedo dejar truncada-

-Mi tia y Souji sama me dijeron que tienes madera de científico, es decir tu futuro exitoso e inteligencia se ven conociéndote, no se equivocaron, a su vez me dijeron de tu maestría, podrías ayudarnos medio tiempo, tu eliges cuando ir y cuándo no hacerlo-

-En serio me honras pero…-

-Piénsalo con calma Sou, nos encantaría tener una eminencia como tú, regresemos adentro antes de que la cena se enfríe- caminando con cadencia natural en ella-

-_Esta revolucionaria con el don del convencimiento... ¡Uh! Pero ¿Sera posible repartirme a tres sitios a la vez? La universidad, el hospital… y Morinaga- _suspiró mirando al cielo- _¿Eh? ¿Acabé de mencionarlo? Yo soy libre de ir donde quiera, no soy su amante de ni nada por el estilo, yo no soy gay_- se regañó molesto-

A mi parecer, el destino cambiante se divierte con las personas desde los orígenes del universo, juega con el porvenir, opta en detenerse cuando lo vea conveniente, como yo haré con mis juguetes cuando sea traído al mundo. Una semana después, mi padre-madre recibió una llamada que lo descolocó.

-¿Si?-

-Sempai es un alivio hablar contigo, ¿cómo van las cosas allá? no dejo de pensar en ti, quisiera tenerte en frente y darte muchos besos-

-Silencio idiota, nada fuera de lo común, ¿qué tal tu trabajo?-

-Marchando sobre ruedas, llamaba para avisarte que desgraciadamente no podré ir a Nagoya por un mes-

-¿Para… eso me llamas? ¡Me tiene sin cuidado si vienes o no!-

-Sempai mi trabajo apenas comenzó, requiero terminar y adelantar lo que deba hacer en otros meses para irte a ver sin interrupciones, te amo, eres mi vida, ¿sabes eso?, si pudiera te regalaría las flores del mundo entero- _no le puedo decir que me quedo por trabajar en mi patente, si se entera de qué va, ¡me asesina y me corta los que no quiero!_- lloriqueó pesaroso-

-Detente, me dará diabetes con tanta cursilería tuya. Baka, no te sobre esfuerces, sé paciente, da lo mejor, pon en práctica lo aprendido, demuestra que sirvió de algo gastar mi valioso tiempo en ti-

-Lo prome… Eso fue cruel sempai- exclamó haciéndose el ofendido-

-¡Tetsuhiro no te demores, dile a tu noviecito que luego se llaman! ¿Cuál era tu experimento?-

-¿Cuál novio hijo de perra? Tu y yo no somos novios ¡Dile!-

-De hecho no somos novios, Riruichi san, estoy solterito pero no a la orden-

-Oye, párala, no le coquetees maldito gay- regañó-

-Ja,ja,ja te amo solo a ti, ¿lo sabes no?-

-Cállate, cállate, no digas más cosas vergonzosas, ahora ve a cumplir con tu deber-

-Sempai yo-

-Anda, adiós- colgó-

No lo afirmaría, pero le haría falta el desadaptado de su ex kōhai, sus ojos se apagaron, los sentía pesados, empapados, raro en él, no lloraba por cualquier tontería, sin embargo aunque no entendía las causas esto le superaba. ¿No se suponía que vendría a verle cada vez? Abriendo de una patada la puerta del baño, ingresó en el mismo para terminarse de alistar.

Limpiándose los rastros de agua salada del rostro, salió de su habitación, radiante, ya no habrían impedimentos a dar el sí tan anhelado por la linda y competente Sami, a quien con el paso de los años me obligarán a llamar **_okasan_** por aparentar. Luego de unos minutos, llegó a su meta, el hospital general.

-Buenos días ¿qué se le ofrece?-

-Busco a la doctora Samantha, Matsuda Samantha-

-En un segundo- descolgando el teléfono- Samantha sama, aquí afuera hay un joven preguntándola- Ya le informo- tapando el teléfono- ¿Su nombre es?-

-¡Tatsumi Souichi, impertinente!-

-Oh, déjalo pasar, gracias David-

-De acuerdo doctora- colgó- Souichi sama, el consultorio se encuentra en el quinto piso, le recomiendo usar el ascensor, al fondo a la derecha, al lado de las gradas-

-Aja, permiso-

No usaría el ascensor, para eso tenía pies y subiría, no era ningún debilucho.

- '' _Matsuda Samantha ''_- leyó en letras pequeñas- _Señorita humildad- _pensó escéptico mientras golpeaba la puerta-

-Adelante- observando unos papeles que tenía en la mano con atención-

-Ah…-

-Sigue, siéntate- firmando los documentos- ¿A qué debo tu ilustre visita?-

-Acepto la oferta, estaré libre desde este mes, ¿vendré cuando quiera no?-

-Correcto- bajando los papeles que impedían verse la cara- ¿Qué te impulsó a cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que hablamos aquel día?-

-Recapacité acerca de ello, diste en el blanco, estoy capacitado para asumir la responsabilidad de trabajar, además no habrá nada que me haga retroceder- dijo seguro a la mujer de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos azules- _Se parece a ese idiota, pero con más actitud, distinto sexo y color de ojos. ¿Qué mierda me pasa? No se parecen en nada, ella y yo podríamos traer un niño al mundo, Morinaga y yo… ni soñando- _

-Souichi san ¿anímicamente estás bien? Te noto algo decaído, si deseas puedo examinarte-

-Mejor que nunca, ideas tuyas-

-Vale, ¿te muestro el hospital?-

-Aja-

-Sígueme- poniéndose en marcha-

Irónicamente, el destino estaba empezando su jugada. Y mi padre-madre conoció el hospital de forma oficial, honestamente no le agradaba mucho, a este fue con mi padre cuando lo hirieron (vol 4), le traía malas remembranzas. Optó en ahorrarse sus comentarios, se dedicó a escuchar y atender las indicaciones dadas por su sempai.

-El recorrido por las instalaciones fue largo, siento si fue aburrido-

-Qué va, normal, es una clínica no un parque de diversiones-

-_¿Siempre fue tan hostil_?- se preguntó- _En fin, si mi intuición no me falla es un cretino de grácil belleza, con la suficiente personalidad e inteligencia para opacar cualquier defecto_-

-Ah Souichi san, como viste, el último cuarto que te mostré es el más escondido y por si no lo notaste el más importante. Es para realizar los procedimientos de sumo riesgo y concentración, en él hallarás lo que necesites, como ya viste es el más espacioso-

-Sí, si, nos vemos-

El ciclo se va cumpliendo, las horas van pasando, el tiempo corriendo da paso al verano, ardiente como las emociones guardadas dentro de las personas, las zonas de mayor siembra se convierten en áridas, sumiéndose en soledad, así como el apartamento sin quienes serían mi padres, pues para llenar el vacío de su ex kōhai, mi padre-madre se enfrascó yendo y viniendo, de la universidad al hospital, y viceversa. En cambio mi padre, hace lo posible por culminar el propósito que aún sin el saberlo, me otorgará el derecho, el milagro de nacer.

-¡Morinaga kun te has esforzado! Felicidades, tu patente será un gran avance en el terreno científico, y a nivel mundial, va a ser de las más compradas, ¿un hombre embarazándose? Lo veré con ansias-

-A propósito Morinaga san, ¿cómo funciona?-

-Sencillo, cuando el hombre desee tener hijos se sacará una muestra de semen limpio para inseminar la patente artificialmente, como esta medicina inicialmente es en polvo, se disuelve en agua o alguna bebida, nada alcohólico, de lo contrario automáticamente no funcionará.-

-¿Puede ser semen de otra persona?-

-Sí claro, de su amante por ejemplo, así ambos engendrarían al bebé-

-¿Qué pasa luego de tomar tu patente?-

-Se amoldará al cuerpo creando una especie de útero que servirá para el desarrollo del feto, convirtiendo parte de las hormonas masculinas en femeninas, ovula mas no menstrúa, solo se encarga de mantener en buenas condiciones las cavidades que serán ocupadas y claro, también le transmitirá nutrientes y lo que necesite al bebé por medio del cordón umbilical que se formará. El medicamento se debe tomar antes y después del acto sexual para mayor seguridad-

-Ya veo, y ¿hay algún complemento de la medicina? Quiero decir algo que refuerce las condiciones sanas y complemente lo que falte-

-Sí, progesterona, ácido fólico, y demás los encontrarán en la patente siguiente- saca otros frascos de tamaño grande- Vienen juntas, si necesitan más pueden conseguirlas cuando necesiten, ah y también hay otros productos con los mismos componentes-

-Es genial, ¿ya lo probaste en alguien?-

-Si señor, una pareja se animó y el uke afirma que se siente muy bien, los cambios se han notado, su hijo está en excelentes condiciones, les pedí que lo mantuvieran en secreto y me dijeran cualquier cosa que aconteciera directamente a mí-

-Definitivamente no me equivoqué en contratarte muchacho, esta será tu labor en la farmacéutica, seguirás en tu patente y la harás para nosotros, claro que tienes total libertad de decidir acerca de ella, sus derechos son tuyos, ¿aceptas mejor esta propuesta? Así tendrás más tiempo para pasarlos con tu familia-

-Señor pero mi contrato-

-Sé muy bien cómo era tu contrato, pero ¿no es mejor de esta manera?-

-…- suspiró-

-¿Y tu respuesta?-

-De acuerdo-

-Excelente- extendió su mano-

-Gracias- la recibió, sin saber que quizá cometería con ello, un pequeño error, quizá le entregaría su vida a un lobo con piel de oveja-

-Por cierto ¿por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de esto?-

-No me malentienda, pero prefiero que mi nombre quede limpio de esto, solo la farmacéutica sabe, y quiero que siga siendo así-

-¿No deseas ser reconocido? Podrías incluso ganar un premio Nobel-

-Señor yo soy… homo, por tanto a la empresa no le conviene, que los medios de comunicación revelen que quien creó la medicina en favor de los homosexuales, también es uno de ellos- defendió-

-Tienes razón, pero que nuestra empresa se preocupe por los derechos de otros es bueno-

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo no incluya mi nombre en ese proyecto, digamos que lo mío es un secreto con peligro de muerte- retirándose-

-Qué chico más misterioso-


	3. De Regreso A Nagoya

**¡Hola mis amores! Soy yo de nuevo, finalmente logré deshacerme de la migraña y mis obligaciones diarias, volví con lo prometido, recuerden que soy madre cabeza de hogar, necesito alimentar a mis hijos con Reviews, ojalá les guste, y por favor no se pierdan esta agridulce pero tierna historia, gracias por leer, se les quiere. Siéntanse cómodos, y entreténganse. **

**Capítulo dos: Regreso A Nagoya**

Apurado se alistó mi padre-madre, inconsciente peinó sus hebras sedosas con un cepillo antes de salir del hospital, con elegancia ató de nuevo su fina melena. Sonriendo de medio lado a pesar de sentirse ridículo, y es que mi padre le había regalado felicidad. Este pensamiento lo borraría de su mente y no lo diría jamás, deshonra, vergüenza le atravesaban al sentirse embargado de tranquilidad y dicha cuando horas antes mi padre le llamó.

-Hola ¿sempai?-

-¿Qué quieres inútil? ¡En treinta minutos mi alarma sonaba! ¿No podías marcarme después?-

-Sé que aún es temprano, siento enormemente perturbar tu preciado dormitar, pero quizá en la tarde llegue a Nagoya, tomaré en la mañana un vuelo hacia allá, no quise despertarte, por favor sigue descansando… te amo-

-¡Espera no cuelgues! ¿Hablas enserio?, todavía no pasa el mes-

-Han pasado unas semanas, ah- suspiró- Te voy a ver en unas cuantas horas, tengo infinitas ganas de tenerte enfrente para darte los besos que no he dado-

-Aja, ¿Tu no duermes? Digo ¿no?-

-Adelanto una labor que no puedo abandonar, para cuando regrese a Hamamatsu casi nada me faltará-

-Ah entiendo- _¿Acaso no se está excediendo?-_pensó preocupado- ¿Y qué cosa es?-

-Eh ya sabes, obligaciones de la empresa-

-No escondas nada, si hay problemas dímelos. Si me amas no vuelvas a ocultarme cosas-

-Créeme sempai, no… te diría mentiras. Hasta pronto mi sempai, te amo.-

-¿Mori…?- le respondió el sonido de la operadora, indicándole que la llamada terminó-

En Hamamatsu aquel a quien heredaré los ojos verdes, no paraba de moverse de extremo a extremo, la medicina de su creación estaba siendo solicitada, con pesar tuvo que colgarle al amor de su vida, de no haberlo hecho este habría escuchado cosas que le habrían disgustado de sobre manera, y eso, mi padre no lo permitiría.

-¿Morinaga kun ya tienes tu patente que ayudará a embarazar a los hombres?-

-Ay señor Mimura por favor no lo diga así- susurró algo abrumado mientras colgaba con prisa-

-No seas tímido, ¿quieres defender los derechos de tus iguales? ¡Pues empieza respetando y aceptando los tuyos!-

-_Si supiera que no tengo idea por dónde comenzar para seguir su sabio consejo. Sé que debo hacerlo, pero en casa tengo alguien a quien le destrozaría el orgullo si hago lo que usted me pide, lanzaría a la basura seis años de amor no correspondido… aunque deba retroceder no renunciaré a sempai-_

El dilema de papá, para muchos no tendrá ni pies ni cabeza, pero para alguien como él, que luchó tanto por el amor de una persona como mi padre-madre, la prudencia respecto a asumir o no públicamente los derechos sobre la patente, es de vital importancia si quiere seguir avanzando con su eterno sempai.

Mi padre seguía empecinado en hacer la medicina cada vez más efectiva, libre de pormenores o malformaciones genéticas, olvidándose de algo importante, o más bien alguien que dejaría esperando a las afueras de un aeropuerto si no se apuraba en reservar anticipadamente su vuelo, nadie se salva de los problemas que puedan surgir.

-_No me quitará más de una hora, no llegaré tarde al aeropuerto, como sea, esto no da espera_-

En Nagoya mi padre-madre tampoco estaba tranquilo, llamó a Samantha para avisarle que estaría muy ocupado los próximos días y probablemente no podría ir al menos por una semana al hospital, a lo que una extrañada pero sensata Samantha aceptó sin rechistar, algo en ella le decía que debía callar las preguntas que tuviera.

-Bien, acomoden la muestra A en el recipiente B, observen las reacciones, y ténganme el reporte dentro de tres días- ordenó-

-¿Es mi impresión o lo veo menos tiránico?- susurró-

-No lo sé, pero opino lo mismo-

-¿Qué hablan ustedes dos? ¡A trabajar!- reprendió-

-¡Si señor!-

-Disculpe sempai-

-Hm que no se repita- mirando por la ventana con emociones contenidas-

-_Está rarísimo_- pensaron-

-¿Señor se siente bien?-

-Aja, el día esta genial para pasarlo con los seres queridos, terminen como Dios manda esto y lárguense a hacer lo que quieran, permiso-

-¿Eh?-

Ya nada le importaba, vería a su kōhai y lo golpearía hasta el cansancio por volverlo tan raro, o eso se aseguró mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, vagaba por las calles, recorriendo con la mirada cada lugar, veía parejas tomadas de las manos, mujeres embarazadas siendo abrazadas por sus esposos, no podía evitar sentirse incómodamente enternecido sin querer y sin saber ¿por qué? Fue entonces cuando su mente le despertó de la ensoñación, le recordó que Morinaga Tetsuhiro ya estaría llegando a Nagoya, se dijo antes de salir corriendo en sentido contrario de donde iba, prácticamente hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Discúlpame Morinaga kun no contábamos con esto, estabas tan entusiasmado con volver a tu tierra pronto, que dudé por un momento en pedirte este favor-

-No se preocupe señor, entonces ¿en el aeropuerto de Hamamatsu hay alguien que recibirá este paquete?-

-Sí, una vez entregues eso, puedes irte a Nagoya o donde desees-

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto señor- tomando el paquete y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse-

-Morinaga kun-

-¿Sí señor?- deteniéndose en seco-

-Buena suerte-

Mimura sama no era malo, todo lo contrario, era bueno, un hombre apasionado por ayudar a los otros, tanto que en sus propósitos de proteger a los demás terminaba a veces metiendo la pata, y aunque faltaba mucho para eso, mi padre inocentemente creía que Mimura sama era muy discreto respecto a la privacidad de otros.

Ya en el aeropuerto, mi padre encontró a la persona que Mimura sama le encomendó entregar dicho paquete, unos libros de química, un tesoro, se dijo a si mismo mientras la vio cargarlos con sumo cuidado.

-Disculpe, voy a comprar un boleto de vuelo hacia Nagoya para hoy mismo-

-Ya para hoy no hay ninguno, el próximo vuelo sale mañana-

-¿Qué? Tiene que estar equivocado, no puede ser ¿no puedo conseguir otro aunque sea el último?-

-El último ya lo tomó un hombre que ya se subió, pero hay otro vuelo que si bien no es directo tengo entendido que si tienes suerte te dirigirá hacia Nagoya en sus últimos destinos-

-¿Es la única opción?-

-Desgraciadamente- respondió el funcionario-

-De acuerdo, tomaré ese vuelo-

-¿Está seguro?-

-Sí, démelo ya por favor-

-_Está demasiado desesperado, no puedo derrumbarle las esperanzas, son contagiosas, roguemos que llegue a tiempo, como está el clima ahora…- _prefirió callarse los rumores que escuchó hace unos minutos, con la ilusión que veía en sus ojos, mejor no dañársela-

-¿Está usted bien? Lo veo como distraído-

-Ah sí señor, aquí tiene su pasaje- entregándoselo- Que la suerte le acompañe-

Recibiendo el tiquete un tanto asombrado, se marchó dando unas sonoras gracias, ¿qué más podía hacer si en unas horas vería a su sempai? Osado ignoró por completo las palabras y el posterior llamado desesperado del hombre que le atendió.

-¡Señor espere, un pasajero no tomará el vuelo directo a Nagoya! Me acaban de informar- trató de alcanzarlo pero el joven de cabellos azul oscuro ya se había ido corriendo- _Acabó de tomar el vuelo más complicado, no será fácil llegar donde desea, demorará más de doce horas_-

-Dime que pudiste dar con él- escuchó a sus espaldas-

-Pu-pues Sawatori san-

-El vuelo que canceló despegó hace medio minuto, ojalá se haya alcanzado a bajar-

-Así sea Sawatori san, así sea-

Mi padre-madre no podía creer que su ''ex'' kōhai prácticamente le dejara plantado, buscaba entretenerse pensando otras cosas, pero ¿y si le pasó algo? No jamás, ¿qué haría sin él? Evidentemente sin él sería… feliz ¿no? Ya no habría necesidad de rebajar su hombría o destrozarse el orgullo entregándose a alguien que no **_ama_**_, _y menos si es hombre, cuando él no es gay. ¿Por qué entonces le permitía aún estar tan compenetrados? Lo cierto del asunto es que no tenía ni la menor idea, como sea, luego pensaría en eso.

-_Ese pedazo de cretino se está demorando_- fumando un cigarrillo tapándose del sol con su mano libre- _¿Y si lo llamo?-_ a punto estaba de marcar el número cuando por arte de magia, ley de la atracción, o pura coincidencia su celular sonó, contestando de inmediato se llevó la lúgubre sorpresa de saber que no era quien esperaba-

-Souichi kun-

-¿Qué quieres bestia?- contestó-

-Enciende tu televisor-

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, el imbécil de Morinaga vendrá hoy en la tarde- _pero se está tardando_- omitiendo la frase final quedó petrificado con lo dicho por su interlocutor-

-Un avión que venía en camino a Nagoya, por esquivar otro que volaba en sentido contrario, se chocó con un árbol y cayó en picada, al parecer nadie se salvó-

Tragando entero mi padre-madre, Tatsumi Souichi, el sempai de Morinaga Tetsuhiro se sintió morir, dentro de él había algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y lo peor es que no pudo mediar muchas palabras con Isogai para seguir preguntando qué más sabía, preferiría morirse de dolor solo a que otros vieran sus debilidades. O eso trató.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Cállate, no quiero oírte, ¡buscas joderme! ¿Eh? Ja,ja,ja,ja no lo conseguirás. Ja,ja,ja- riendo como demente sin gracia, atragantándose con lágrimas amenazando por salir-

-Para por favor, no te burlaría de esa forma, tranquilízate ¿Si? Hay probabilidades de que él no haya tomado ese vuelo. Nada te lo va a arrebatar, se paciente-

-¿Arrebatar? ¿Qué mierda hablas? Yo no soy ningún gay, él es libre de ir donde quiera, además, si no hubiera decidido aceptar ese maldito trabajo no estaríamos en estas, en la incertidumbre…- _no sé por qué le cuento estas cosas_-

-Estamos preocupados por Morinaga kun, ¿vendría en la tarde? Pero ya casi las ocho-

-Cállate, él vendrá- apunto de colgar se detuvo- Si sabes algo nuevo me avisas. Adiós-

-¡Espera no cuelgues!- ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Estará bien- aseguró ocultando la verdad, no quería que cuartas personas se dieran cuenta del rollo entre Souichi kun y su dichoso kōhai, sería estresante explicarles el asunto-

-Me preocupa si Morinaga kun iba en ese vuelo, no dijeron los nombres de los fallecidos-

-¿Y si iba ahí? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Niisan? Estoy muy preocupada por la situación de ellos ¿y si enviuda joven?-

-No creo que a Souichi kun le guste escuchar cómo hablas de ellos Kanako chan, Morinaga kun es su mejor amigo, es normal preocuparse por la suerte de quienes quieres- defendió Isogai-

-Hola muchachos ¿cómo están?- entrando a la casa-

-Hola, estamos bien Sami chan, preocupados pero bien-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Al parecer el kōhai de Souichi kun venía hoy en un vuelo de Hamamatsu a Nagoya pero un avión que tenía ese mismo éxodo se accidento y ningún pasajero sobrevivió-

-Dios mío ¿y cómo lo tomó el?- aterrada-

-Él es un hueso duro de roer, fuerte como un roble-

-Digno de mi hermano- afirmó Tomoe-

-Oigan no quiero sonar intensa pero ¿saben dónde está Souichi?-

-Je,je cualquiera diría que eres su novia o su esposa, no te preocupes tanto-

-¿Qué? ¡Ya quisieras! Yo no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo en relaciones poco duraderas, prefiero trabajar, con eso estoy feliz- _Además, nunca podría siquiera pensar en algo tan aberrante como eso_- murmuró para si-

-Se parecen tanto, mi hijo piensa igual desde…- prefirió callarse

-¿Desde que me fui?-

-Ah no es eso Sami chan, ¿te parece mejor si salimos de la casa? Ahí nadie nos molestará- abriéndole camino a la joven de cabellos azul oscuro- Verás, eh lo que quise decir, esto bueno, en realidad-

-No trate de arreglar lo que dijo Souji sama, él y yo superamos nuestras diferencias, eso creo, pero si usted considera que lo lastimé mucho entonces… cuando llegue el momento hablaré con el-

-Me alegro que aceptes tu error…-

-No diga más, he tenido que vivir con ese sabor amargo durante diez años, a mi también me afectó alejarme de su lado. Trataré de resarcir las piezas rotas aunque sea ofreciéndole mi amistad incondicional-recapacitó- Pero eso sí, cuando llegue el momento indicado también le diré la razón por la que me fui-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No fue porque preferiste conseguir mejor educación y conocimientos, que amores efímeros de adolescentes sin importarte los sentimientos de mi hijo?-

-Señor Souji, usted, mi madre y yo sabemos la verdadera causa de mi partida, no intente hacerme sentir culpable, no quiero que Souichi me termine odiando por ocultarle durante diez años la cruda realidad, nadie, ni él, ni yo merecíamos cargar en nuestros hombros el secreto que usted y mi madre escondían-

-Sami chan ¿cómo te enteraste?- mirándola con terror y asombro-

-Eso ya no importa, lo que concierne ahora es velar por el bienestar de su _primogénito _y sus demás hijos- afirmó con mirada melancólica-

-Souji san, Sami chan, está comenzando a llover-

-Ah ya vamos tía- respondió una sonriente Samantha despidiéndose con su mano de su tía, quien volvió a ingresar a su hogar- Souji sama, por favor, cuando llegue el momento de decirle la verdad a Souichi, por una vez en su vida deje de lado sus investigaciones y no me deje sola en esto- mirándolo decidida, con un dejo de súplica en sus ojos-

-Ustedes son tan parecidos en la actitud- comentó Souji para romper el hielo- De acuerdo, me quedaré a aclararlo-

-Es lo menos que puede hacer, permiso-

-Sami chan de veras lo siento pequeña-

-No se disculpe Souji sama, y le ruego se abstenga de llamarme pequeña, princesa, y cualquier otro sobrenombre, ya no soy una niña-

-Sami yo…-

-Nos vamos a enfermar si seguimos aquí, con permiso, señor Tatsumi- continuando su camino hacia la casa-

-_Dios, con mis hijos pagaré los errores cometidos en el pasado_- pensó aturdido y arrepentido el señor Souji Tatsumi-

-Acabó de llamar Souichi kun avisando que se quedará acá por la cercanía que hay de la casa al aeropuerto, al parecer no hubo información de Morinaga kun, no le quedó más remedio que regresar y esperar alguna llamada o alguna noticia- comentó Isogai preocupado-

A eso de las once de la noche, ya unos estaban dormidos, otros desvelándose, a la expectativa de escuchar el timbre sonar y ver a un Souichi con un golpeado Morinaga, el cual por demorarse y no avisar habría recibido un minúsculo escarmiento de parte de su ''ex'' sempai.

En definitiva el clima estaba loco, primero llovía a mares, después hacía un calor espantoso, mientras unos ocupantes se peleaban el baño, otros miraban por la ventana como guardianes, aguardando la llegada de Souichi triunfante, tanto le llamaban con el pensamiento que a las 11:30 pm llegó, con cara de pocos amigos, mi padre-madre timbró con desgano, le abrió mi tía Kanako chan.

-Niisan ¿qué ocurrió al fin? ¿Ya comiste?-

-No se sabe, ya lo están buscando, me dijeron que él si cogió un vuelo, pero no supieron decirme nada más- respondió ido, con pasos rápidos y silenciosos se adelantó a su habitación, no tenía intención de hablar con nadie ni de ser interrogado. Sin embargo, sus deseos tuvieron que esperar-

-Tu hermanita te preguntó que si ya comiste-

-Eh si, cené… antes de venir-

-¿Antes de venir?-

-Antes de venir acá-

-Antes de venir acá ¿qué hiciste?-

-¿Qué pretendes haciendo preguntas tan tontas?- respondió mosqueado-

Sabía lo que hacía, por la preocupación, mi padre-madre pudo perder el apetito y no haber comido en todo el día, claramente le abordaba con preguntas obvias para que él, enervado, cayera en la trampa y dijera la verdad.

-Pregunté primero, ¿qué hiciste?-

-P-¡pues comer baka!- subiendo las escaleras presuroso-

-Mientes, te conozco perfectamente- ya llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Souichi-

-Hace mucho dejaste de conocerme como crees, no te confíes… **papá- **enfatizó con un dejo de amargura, cansancio y rencor-

-¿Todo bien? Parece como si discutieran- se asomó alguien-

-¿Quién discute? No digas estupideces, métete en tus asuntos Samantha- abriendo la puerta y cerrando de un portazo la habitación, se guardó para dormirse, o intentar hacerlo-

Lógicamente mis padres donde estaban, aunque pretendieran que las cosas iban bien, no lo estaban, era como si una nube de desdicha se hubiera cernido sobre ellos, mas esa nube desdichada, no se comparaba en nada a los posibles infortunios que se avecinarían dentro de unos cuantos meses.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 2325, descenderemos en los próximos dos minutos, por favor ajústense los cinturones fuertemente, quienes necesiten algo, les recordamos que en este puerto podrán conseguir lo que necesiten-

-¿Ya casi llegamos a Nagoya?-

-Oye llevas preguntando eso casi seis horas, faltan como dos días para llegar a tu amada Nagoya-

-¿Qué? ¡No bromees con eso!-

-¡Silencio! Dejen dormir- regañó un señor en la parte de atrás del avión, enfadado por los ruidos, sobretodo de ese jovencito de cabello exótico, le tenía mareado con su sonsonete de- _¿Ya casi llegamos? Menudo mariquita, si Nagoya es casi el último destino de este vuelo_-

Al bajar, unos ocupantes del avión presos de la rabia y fastidiados, se agruparon entre ellos, mecanizando un inofensivo plan para darle un susto y una lección al _intenso, _así llamaron a mi padre, quien ignorante de todo, se quedó en el avión, esperando ansioso la puesta en marcha del mismo. Hasta que una voz le distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿No te cansas de estar aquí solo?-

-Ah no, je, es que no tengo ganas de moverme a otro lugar que no sea Nagoya-

-_Nagoya, Nagoya, ¿no sabes otra palabra imbécil?-_ pensó enfurruñado, pero recordando el plan pactado, se calmó y puso su mejor cara- Admiro tu capacidad de aguante-

-¿Eh? Perdona no comprendo-

-Quiero decir, saboreando la mala comida del avión y no poder utilizar el celular por tenerlo descargado, ¿no tienes alguien que llamar de tu Nagoya?- seguramente ese sería su talón de Aquiles-

-En realidad sí, como no se me ocurrió antes- susurró-

-Amigo, fuera de aquí hay un baño con toma corrientes supremamente efectivo que con dejar tu teléfono conectado durante al menos quince minutos lo deja como nuevo-

-¿De veras?- soltándose el cinturón-

-Así es, y eso no es todo, al lado del baño hay unas cabinas telefónicas, ya sabes cómo se usan ¿no?-

-Si claro, je,je, muchas gracias ¿por dónde queda el baño?-

-Ven yo te llevo- saliendo con el- _Oficialmente la treta ideada con mis compañeros de viaje comenzó, pobre intensito, no sabes lo que te espera_- pensó abriendo la puerta a la que sería el dolor de cabeza y el inicio de la aventura, que con certeza, Morinaga Tetsuhiro nunca borrará de su memoria-


	4. La Ausencia De Mi Suerte

**¡Hola mi gente! Llegué con un nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste, tiene algo de comedia, ya verán que reirán, ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? No olviden que su opinión es muy importante para mi. No les entretengo más. Por favor Siéntanse cómodos.**

_**-**__ddd__**- **_Pensamientos-

En los diálogos, para que no se me pierdan

-ddd- diálogo persona x-

-ddd- diálogo persona y-

-En los diálogos cada vez que hable una persona- dijo x-

-No lo hace en este espacio porque le toca a ''y'' - dijo y-

Ojalá me haya hecho entender, no se si me enredé un poco :d

**Capítulo 3: La Ausencia De Mi Suerte**

Morinaga Tetsuhiro el pobre padre mío, no se imaginaba la joyita que sus compañeros de viaje le tenían preparada, un descubrimiento poco grato le agarraría de improviso.

-Ah olvidé mis maletas- devolviéndose al avión, retrasando sin saber el plan de sus ''cariñosos'' compañeros-

-¿Pero qué demonios?- reprochó el joven viéndolo regresar- _Afortunadamente no me escuchó_- pensó suspirando-

-Señor por favor, déjeme llevar mis maletas, quiero re acomodar unas cosas, las amontoné por mi afán- explicó a los trabajadores del avión, quienes mirándose entre sí respondieron-

-Bajo su responsabilidad, si algo sucede y le roban afuera, la empresa no tendrá nada que ver- advirtieron-

-Lo asumo- dijo un tanto dudoso-

-¿En serio?- cuestionó una azafata-

-Si señorita- respondió seguro-

-De acuerdo, entréguenle sus cosas-

-Gracias, ya regreso-

-_Ese tarado… ¿qué tanto hace allá dentro? ¡Está retrasando nuestro plan!_- pensó desesperado el joven que ayudaría a tenderle la trampa a Morinaga-

-Disculpa, fui por mis cosas-

-¿Eso es tuyo?- miraba asombrado-

-Ah no es nada, son puros libros- restándole importancia a lo que llevaba-

-Ven te ayudo con eso- dijo el joven-

-No te preocupes ¿qué son tres maletas?- sonriendo al cargar una y arrastrar las otras dos-

-Ah por cierto no me he presentado, soy Kuchizuke Ryutaro ¿y tú?-

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro, gusto en conocerte. Creí que te caía muy mal- comentó riendo-

-_Lo bueno es que eres inteligente- _Para nada, fue solo la tensión del momento, no me gusta el encierro, me alegra que hayamos salido un rato del avión, así nos oxigenamos. Y cuéntame ¿Qué tienes en Nagoya?- preguntó Ryutaro fingiendo interés –

-Mi vida entera- respondió meditando como tonto enamorado- Tengo un amor no correspondido de seis años esperando mi regreso-

Ryutaro no se esperaba tales palabras, ¿quiere decir que está feliz, fastidiando a todo el mundo por alguien que ni le corresponde, y además de eso se meterá a la boca del lobo sin saberlo por culpa de algo que no vale la pena? Realmente no podía entenderlo.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Tanto la amas que no interesa que no sienta lo mismo? Debe ser una gran mujer- comentó asombrado, deteniendo su caminar-

-Es… un hombre- afirmó, haciendo que el muchacho le viera con sus ojos muy abiertos- No te asustes, soy gay, él no lo es, pero aunque sabe mi condición y lo que profeso hacia su persona, me ha aprendido a aceptar, de verdad que mis sentimientos si le importan, y a pesar de que accedí a un trabajo en Hamamatsu él me espera siempre porque estamos juntos- dijo con dicha, amor y sinceridad-

-_¿Qué me pasa? No voy a rendirme a último minuto ¿cierto? no lo haré porque el tipo parezca un ángel. A lo mejor es un lobo con piel de oveja- _se alentó, la culpa le estaba enfermando- Mira este es el baño del que te hablo- señaló-

-Ya veo, es bastante amplio- ojeándolo-

-Por acá hay unos cajones que detectan tus huellas digitales, puedes activarlo colocando tu huella dactilar, este aparato reconoce a la persona que lo utiliza en el momento, vamos, pruébalo- animó el adolescente-

Se le hacía curioso que tan inexperto joven –_a simple vista_- supiera en demasía de tecnología, ¿Por qué él no había escuchado jamás de algo similar? Se sentía apenado, incluso algo ''viejo''.

-Rayos, la tecnología me atropella- comentó Morinaga rojo de vergüenza, colocando su huella digital- Me siento anciano.

-En mi lugar de trabajo estas cosas se usan para abrir las puertas, esos protocolos de seguridad son muy comunes pero costosos, por eso casi nadie los compra, es normal que no los hayas visto- animó el adolescente-

-¿En qué trabajas Ryutaro kun?-

-Yo… soy al que encargan-

-¿Encargan? ¿Qué cosas?- cuestionó Morinaga con más confianza-

-Me encargan satis- iba a responder el adolescente-

-¡Qué sorpresa! Son el intensito y Ryutaro- interrumpió un hombre casi de la misma edad que Morinaga y traje negro-

-¿Cuál intensito? Si es por lo de Nagoya, lo lamento, estoy muy entusiasmado en regresar, sin embargo disculpa si los molesté, supongo que no me di cuenta de su incomodidad- aseveró Morinaga con total nobleza y sinceridad-

-¿Pudiste guardar tus cosas?- preguntó Ryutaro, tratando de calmar la tensión-

-Si, gracias Ryutaro kun- respondió sonriendo- Dentro están los toma corriente, ¿es ahí donde mi celular quedará como nuevo?-

-Aja. Ven, vamos a pasear por ahí- propuso Ryutaro, no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero aunque la broma sería inocente e inofensiva, quería verlo sonreír antes de abrir el telón camino hacia el desquite de unos pasajeros de avión-

-Te lo agradezco pero prefiero irme a sentar en el avión, esperaré hasta que pasen los minutos, de verdad necesito mi celular- comentó Morinaga regresando-

-¿Qué esperas idiota? No dejes que se vaya- dijo el hombre vestido de traje negro-

-¿Yo?- dijo Ryutaro señalándose a si mismo-

-Ajá, parece que le agradas- dijo burlonamente-

-E-él no me hace caso, será mejor re-rendirse- pidió Ryutaro-

-¿Te gustó el tipejo ese?- tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- Ya veo tu afán en dejarlo tranquilo, lastima, soy tu jefe y como tal te ordeno que sigas con esto-

-¿Y si por esta vez me niego?- retó Ryutaro intentando zafarse de su opresor-

-De acuerdo, lo haré yo- soltándolo, provocando que cayera al suelo-

-Dejémoslo en paz Kenichi, el viejo ese no es tan malo- trató de convencer-

-¿Lo estás defendiendo Ryutaro?- volviéndose hacia el chico de forma amenazante-

-No y-yo, claro que no- mirándolo asustado-

-Atento pequeño, ten presente que me perteneces, y ante cualquier muestra de rebeldía trabajarás horas extras- pegandole un puño en la mejilla que lo tumbó, pateando su estómago mientras tiraba del cabello del joven y lo volvía a lanzar al suelo- Ah, casi lo olvido, ni se te ocurra… mientras vivas, jamás pretendas contarle a alguien que eres gigoló, nadie podrá salvarte de nosotros- marchándose del cuarto de baño-

-Hola intensito- entrando al avión con una jarra de limonada- Es para ti, has de estar seco, ven tomemos juntos- el hombre de su misma edad y traje totalmente negro le ofreció sirviéndole en un vaso-

-Gracias, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro ¿y el tuyo?- recibiéndole la limonada-

-Soy Shinoda Kenichi. ¿Quieres más?-

-¿Estaría bien?- preguntó con ojos brillantes- En serio tengo sed-

-Claro, int-Morinaga kun, las bebidas están para eso- recalcó- Es más, tómatela toda-

-¿No te gustó? ¿Me ofreces por eso?- preguntó el oji verde-

-Por supuesto que me gustó, pero es mejor que no se desperdicie, hice mucha y ya estoy repleto-

-Ah de acuerdo, gracias-

Mi padre, sin imaginar lo que se avecinaba bebió hasta que la jarra se vació, haciendo justo lo que su adversario –_sin saberlo_- esperaba con ansias.

-Tomé demasiado- comentó sujetándose el estómago-

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Shinoda haciéndose el desentendido-

-Necesito evacuar mi vejiga- aseveró Morinaga corriendo al baño-

-Fase uno completa- avisó Shinoda por celular-

-El intenso viene para acá, a sus puestos, lo encerraremos en el baño, le haremos jurar que no volverá a molestar con su sonsonete- dijo un señor de cabello rojo a sus compañeros de viaje en el baño-

-Buenos días- saludó Morinaga-

-Buenos. Mira el baño de allá está libre- señaló el señor peli rojo-

_-¿Cómo sabe que esa era mi intensión?- _se preguntó Morinaga-

-Un chico de negro nos brindó limonada, le quedó deliciosa, si no es por querer evacuar a lo que has venido acá, entonces tu aguante es infinito- dijo para sonar afable-

-Bueno, como este es el único disponible entraré yo ya que tu no quieres- dijo el peli rojo-

-¡Espere!- gritó Morinaga, haciendo sonreír de oreja a oreja al hombre que le daba la espalda-

-Entra tu primero- retrocedió abriéndole paso al muchacho de cabellos negro azulados-

-Gracias- corrió encerrándose en la boca del lobo-

-De acuerdo, me cansé, con mis años estar de pie varios minutos es doloroso, te veo en el avión muchacho- dijo caminando hacia la afuera-

El cuarto de baños donde encerrarían a papá era grande, tenía una puerta principal cuyo seguro se activaba al no sentir presencias dentro, no podía ser abierta si no había alguien afuera de los inodoros. Además la cerradura de la parte de afuera podía ser re asegurada así intentaran abrir desde dentro cuando salieran de los inodoros.

-_Listo_- se dijo a si mismo lavándose las manos- _Me voy a peinar un poco_- caminando hacia el cajón, poniendo sus huellas y abriéndolo- _Apropósito, voy a organizar mis maletas, por el afán casi no empaqué con los cinco sentidos-_

-¿Y el oji verde?- refiriéndose a Morinaga-

-Ya cayó- afirmó el peli rojo-

-¡Genial! Vamos a descansar chicos, ahora volvemos, y a cambio de que lo dejemos salir, le haremos jurar que no molestará todo el camino- dijo levantando en alto su puño una señora que con ellos viajaba-

-_Ya han pasado treinta minutos, mejor me llevo mis maletas, ya acomodé, todo está en orden, a volver a mi nidito_- dijo desconectando su celular, con una mano lo sostenía y con la otra abriría la puerta del cuarto grande… o eso trató- _¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos? Está truncada_-

Papá hizo lo posible por abrir la puerta, golpeaba, halaba hacia adentro, empujaba hacia afuera con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada surtía efecto, gritó, suplicó a las personas que podían ir pasando cerca, esperanzado de ser escuchado hasta que se oyeron unas voces ¿De los que serían sus salvadores?

-Hombre tienes la misma voz del intensito- comentó una joven tocando la puerta del cuarto de baño-

-Sí, soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro por favor ayúdenme a salir, no se cómo me metí en este lío- con su cara pegada a la puerta-

-Ya veo…-simulando que quitaba el seguro-

-Gracias por conseguir una llave- haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio- ¿Amigo?- llamó inocentemente-

-Verás Mori kun, antes de que te abramos debes prometernos que no seguirás con tu sonsonete de preguntas, si juras que no mencionaras el nombre de tu ciudad, ni tu inconformidad a cerca de llegar temprano o tarde a la misma, con mucho gusto te soltaré- deteniendo el movimiento de su mano con la llave en la cerradura-

-¿Es una broma?- exclamó el oji verde- Tengo derecho a la libre expresión- intentando abrir la puerta sin éxito-

-¿Te olvidas que nosotros tenemos la llave de este lugar? Las pedimos prestadas por si ocurría un problema de estos- riéndose sutilmente con sus compañeros-

-Dejémoslo, el rechazó nuestra valiosa oferta. Suerte en tu viajecito a Nagoya, ojalá esta vez no te falte- yéndose con los demás-

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Oigan no me dejen aquí!- pateando la puerta, lagrimeando de impotencia e indignación- era muy tarde, ya se habían ido al avión-

-¿Enserio lo vamos a dejar ahí?- preguntó uno de los pasajeros a sus compañeros-

-Descuiden, sólo le asustaremos unos cuantos minutos, no es que lo vayamos a abandonar- habló el hombre del traje negro-

-¡Eso fue cruel Kenichi!- exclamó el adolescente de gorra negra y ropa blanca- Ese tipo está así de emocionado porque tiene un amante en Nagoya-

-Tranquilízate nene, él va a estar bien- habló Kenichi acariciando el cabello del chico que había fuera de la gorra-

-A los ocupantes del vuelo 2325 se les informa que reiniciaremos nuestro recorrido en diez minutos, se les aconseja regresar a sus asientos y ajustarse los cinturones- avisó el piloto de la aeronave-

-Apresúrate y sácalo de ese lugar- pidió Ryutaro apartando la mano que apretaba su cabello- De inmediato-

-Ya, ya, alguien que vaya por ese tontuelo- enseñando la llave-

-¡Ve tú! ¡Fue tu idea!- recalcó Ryutaro-

-No me des ordenes, si quieres puedo golpearte la otra mejilla de esa preciosa carita tuya- susurrándole al oído, acariciando su rostro- Como nadie quiere ir me voy a botar la llave, ya no me sirve- lanzándola por la entrada del avión con desdén-

Agarrando coraje, el joven de la gorra salió sigiloso, sujetando su pecho se agachó y tomó el objeto, atesorándolo sin entender su proceder y se encaminó al baño a liberar a mi padre, de quien por ''_agradecimiento''_ obtendría mala racha.

-¡Oye Morinaga san! Vine a sacarte- exclamó Ryutaro-

-¿De veras?- levantándose del suelo del baño- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! te juro que no volveré a decir nada, me mantendré callado- prometió lloriqueando como un niño-

-No es necesario que me jures a mi esas cosas- tratando de desatrancar la puerta- ¡Maldición!- golpeando la puerta-

-¿Qué pasa?- temiendo lo peor- Ryutaro kun ¿pasó algo?- escuchando algo caer y…-

-Se partió la llave. Dame unos minutos, buscaré a la gente encargada de esto-

-_¿Por qué el destino se empeña en retrasar nuestro reencuentro?_- preguntó al aire un desesperado Morinaga_- Llamaré a Sempai- _sacando su celular, el cual estaba…-_¿Descargado? ¡Por qué a mi!- _recostando su cabeza en la puerta, resbalándose lentamente hasta caer de nuevo al suelo-

-¡Conseguí una trabajadora! Con la llave oficial de esto, estarás afuera- exclamó alegre el adolescente de gorra-

-Listo, no era más, ¡por eso no nos gusta prestar las llaves de los baños, siempre las terminan dañando!- espetó la señora que les colaboró-

-Discúlpenos, le agradecemos infinitamente- sujetando sus manos de manera enérgica-

-Oiga ojos bonitos, no me coquetee que tengo marido- pidió sonrojada la señora-

-¿Yo? Ah je,je,je no es lo que…- trató de explicarse Morinaga-

-Vámonos, el avión esta a punto de despegar- dijo Ryutaro-

Corrieron despavoridos, como si los persiguiera la muerte, el demonio o alguna deuda, con todo su impulso corrieron a subirse en el avión. Pero nuevamente, la suerte…

-Se me cayó el celular, ve siguiendo tu- advirtió devolviéndose a recogerlo con sus maletas a medio coger-

-Yo te ayudo con el equipaje, ¡carajo empezó a llover!- dijo Ryutaro limpiándose las gotas que caían, empapándole hasta los zapatos y las medias- ¡Vamos apresúrate!- comenzando a desesperarse-

-Ya ¡Vámonos!- corriendo de nuevo con su celular en el bolsillo- ¡Mira nuestro vuelo se aleja- exclamó un empapado Morinaga señalando como podía-

-¡Oigan por aquí!- entusiasmado llamó a unos pasajeros que iban subiendo al avión- ¡Ya casi vamos! ¡Esperen deténganse! ¡Señor piloto, azafatas! ¡Alguien que nos oiga ya vamos!- Ryutaro vio las puertas cerrarse y el avión alejándose-

-Dime que esto no está pasando Ryutaro kun- empezando a perder la paciencia al igual que su compañero de desgracias- ¡Paren ese maldito avión que debo ir a N….!- omitió la palabra, pues cumpliría su promesa haciéndola tabú-

Levantando las maletas en el aire, saltando sin parar, así estaban Ryutaro y mi papá, luchando por ser oídos, atendidos y esperados, a pesar de la lluvia, que poco importó, en momentos como ese, lo único que deseaban era subir al avión para ser llevados a sus respectivos destinos.

Nada parecía resultar, lanzaron piedritas o eso intentaron, pues nunca alcanzaban a la nave que ya despegaba, era como si esta, mientras se alejaba de la superficie terrestre se burlara en sus narices, haciéndolos gritar, incluso papá, un hombre paciente, decente, racional…

-¡Si no se detienen en este instante les pondré una bomba en el baño de sus casas para que no caguen ni meen tranquilos! ¡Estúpido cielo, no lluevas sobre nosotros!- mirando arriba la marca blanca que dejó la aeronave al partir, sólo eso quedó-

-¡No! Es injusto, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar esto cuando yo soy tan de buenas?- pataleando y haciendo berrinche con el equipaje de Morinaga, dando saltitos de arriba abajo cual niñito enfurruñado-

-Con rabietas no solucionaremos las cosas. ¿Ves? Si a ustedes no les hubiera dado por hacerme una broma de esas no nos habríamos quedado sin viaje- reclamó un ofuscado pero más tranquilo Morinaga- _Y ni siquiera pude llamar al sempai- _pensó pesaroso-

-Al principio confieso que participé en eso, pero cuando vi que te iban a encerrar, no quise continuar, lo lamento- se excusó Ryutaro-

-A propósito ¿qué te pasó? Parece que te hubieran dado una paliza, ¿te atracaron?- cuestionó ladeando su cabeza examinándolo de lejos-

-Ah ¿esto?- tocando su rostro- Digamos que me golpeó un animal salvaje- rio recordando a su ''jefe''- Vamos a comprar otros pasajes, ahora si podríamos conseguir vuelos que vayan directo a nuestros destinos elegidos y… ¡Mierda!- paró en seco su andar-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ryutaro kun?- viendo cómo se detenía su acompañante, hizo lo mismo-

-Mis maletas… ¡ay grandísima chingada!- palpando sus bolsillos- Al menos tengo mi billetera y mi celular- suspiró aliviado el jovenzuelo-

-Me alegra, pero yo tengo que llamar. ¿Podríamos devolvernos? Debo ir a una cabina telefónica-

-¿Estás de chiste? Viejo, nos alejamos muchísimo de ese sitio, no me trae buenas remembranzas, ve tú si quieres, yo seguiré mi camino hasta la entrada principal del aeropuerto- soltando su equipaje, encendiendo un cigarrillo, retomando su deambular-

-¿Es cerca Ryutaro kun?- tomándolo del brazo para encararlo-

-Si, como no, aquí a la vuelta- _¿Por qué no puedo ser hostil con este tipo? Dejarlo solo, indefenso… ¡diablos!- _tomando su mano continuó-

-¿Ryutaro kun?- algo consternado por su actuar-

-Cállate anciano, esto es un moridero, si no haces silencio despertarás a los delincuentes que rondan por acá- advirtió de manera cautelosa al hombre mayor que era sujetado por él-

-¿Y mi llamada?- mientras caminaban- Me urge hacerla- sollozando a su ''captor''-

-Ya, ya toma mi celular- soltándole la mano para sacar del bolsillo de su caro pantalón, la causa por la que rogaba Morinaga- Cuidado, no te demores mucho-

-¡Gracias! Gastaré escasos minutos- aseveró un agradecido Morinaga-

-No es eso, es solo que este atajo que nos llevará a la entrada principal del aeropuerto es muy, muy peligroso- entregándole el celular último modelo-

-Gracias- marcando el número en el teléfono-

-¿Hola?- del otro lado de la línea se oyó-

-¡Sempai! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te extrañé tanto!-

-_Ese sonsonete- _¡Morinaga! ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Por qué no te contactaste conmigo antes?- regañó a todo pulmón- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? No es que estuviera preocupado por ti pero… no fuiste al aeropuerto- susurró Souichi más para sí que para él-

-Lo sé y en verdad te pido perdón por eso, pero el único vuelo que pude conseguir fue uno que no era directo- explicó Morinaga-

-¿Y por qué no has llegado?- interrumpió alterado-

-Esa es otra… no creo poder estar hoy, pero haré lo posible por conseguir otro vuelo, el avión hizo una parada en un puerto pequeño para descansar, pero por alguna extrañeza me quedé encerrado en un baño- mirando mal a Ryutaro- Y no pude subir a tiempo al avión, de hecho a un compañero de viaje también le pasó lo mismo, se me descargó el celular y el me hizo el favor de prestarme el suyo para llamarte- contó Morinaga, el cual sobaba la línea de cansancio y enfado que se formaba en su frente-

-Ya veo, avísame cuando tomes el avión, mantenme informado por favor- pidió camuflando su inmensa preocupación en fastidio-

-Lindo celular ¿por qué no me lo regalas?- se escuchó de parte del celular donde lo llamaba su kōhai-

-¿Sucede algo Morinaga?- preguntó Souichi-

-Me gusta tu gorra chiquillo. ¿Saben qué? ¡Mejor entréguenos sus cosas o se mueren!- medio escuchó sempai-

-Te lo dije, ¡este sitio es una mierda! ¡Apaga el celular y corre Morinaga san!- se oyó la voz de un muchacho, no tendría más de 17 años-

-¡Déjennos por favor, no tenemos nada para darles!- exclamó forcejeando- ¡Sempai te… te amo, no lo olvides! Si salgo de esta, juro que te llamaré- se oyeron golpes, cosas caían, botellas rompiéndose, gritos que alertaron al rubio-

-¡Mierda Morinaga dime dónde estás!- al borde del llanto-

-Estoy en ¡Aahh! ¡Déjenme!-

-Tu saco, el reloj, muy bien- celebró uno de los asaltantes-

-Te demoraste mucho, ¡quiero el celular! ¡Dámelo! Agradece que dejamos que llamaras- continuó otro ladrón-

-Estoy en la entrada principal del único aeropuerto de Shinkei…- ya no pudo oír más, la llamada se cortó-

-¿Morinaga? ¿Estás? ¡Contéstame imbécil, bastardo!- marcando al celular que aparecía en el registro de llamadas recibidas- ¡Nadie responde!- empezando a sulfurarse-

-¿Souichi kun estás bien?- golpeaba Isogai desde afuera- ¿Era Morinaga kun?-

-…- solo silencio-

Minutos después, mi padre-madre entró y salió de la ducha como un rayo, con una toalla enroscada a la cintura y el cabello goteando, se encerró en la habitación sin determinar a nadie que se cruzara con él. Vestido, se fue con una valija de tamaño pequeño, llegando estaba a la puerta de la calle cuando la voz de Tomoe le detuvo.

-Niisan no has comido desde anoche, a mi no me engañas- regañó su hermanito- Ni siquiera desayunaste, al menos almuerza ¿Si?-

-No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas por hacer- y cerrando de un portazo, se fue- _Le traeré como sea, por las buenas o por las malas, solo yo puedo golpearlo, solo yo puedo hacerlo sufrir_- pensó receloso tomando un taxi, pidiéndole que lo llevara de inmediato al aeropuerto-

-¿Si buenos días?- saludó atontada la funcionaria del aeropuerto-

-Un boleto directo a Shinkei, ¿Se puede para ya?- dijo apurado a la señorita-

-Veré que puedo hacer, es muy repentino- se puso de pie, volteando su rostro preguntó algo que Souichi no alcanzó a escuchar, aunque se demoró un minuto para él fue medio siglo- Tenemos uno, pero sale en una hora-

-Démelo- sacando sus billetes-

-Souichi ¡espera!- le detuvo una mano muy bien conocida-

-¿Qué se supone que haces Samantha? Nada me hará retroceder-

-Lo sé, tengo un amigo piloto, hablé con él y me dijo que con gusto nos llevaría, ven, vamos- tomando su mano-

-Sé sincera conmigo al menos esta vez, no me ilusiones de nuevo… o no te lo perdonaré- mirándola dolido y furioso, incontables emociones reflejando, como sólo él sabía hacerlo-

-¡Te lo juro! Ven, nos espera en su avioneta, donde salen los aviones- aseguró Samantha-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- cuestionó el peli largo soltando el enlace de esa mano entre la suya-

-Es mi forma de remediar el daño que te hice, luego hablaremos de esto, ¿tu kōhai está en problemas no? Te escuché porque mi habitación va contigua a la tuya-

Dejando de lado su resentimiento hacia Samantha, agradecía al cielo que ella hubiese aparecido, una avioneta se demoraría menos, y como iban solo tres personas, sería más rápido encontrar a papá.

Con el corazón en la boca, mi padre-madre agradeció desde lo más profundo a mi abuelita, su difunta madre, y al Dios que posiblemente haya en el cielo por permitirle ir a rescatar a mi padre, minutos después, subido ya en la avioneta, mirando por la ventana, rogaba por no llegar muy tarde a su encuentro. Era una suerte haber ido acompañado, de lo contrario, ¿quién para detenerlo cuando intente matar a los que osaron en agredir a su kōhai?

**HASTA LUEGO **:*

**AVISO:**

Me han preguntado cada cuánto serán las actualizaciones, pues la verdad no hay dia fijo, como estoy en vacaciones aprovecharé para publicar más seguido, ya cuando entre a clase y vea qué tiempo tengo disponible podré fijar con más precisión el día en el que actualizaré.

Mis amores gracias por leer, en el próximo capítulo finalmente se reencuentra nuestra pareja favorita, veremos al príncipe Souichi salvando a su... Morinaga jijiji. Por Favor No Se Pierdan Esta Agridulce Y Tierna Historia, se viene lo bueno. Bye Bye.


	5. ¡El Rescate!

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**:3 Disculpen la demora, pero mi abuelito murió el 16 de enero y apenas me enteré de eso hace dos días, en fin, mis amores, no olviden comentar, opinar, eso es gratificante y ayuda a crecer como escritor. Takanaga sensei es la autora del manga, yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente, gracias de antemano. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡El Rescate!**

-¿Te dijo dónde estaba?- cuestionó Samantha a un lado suyo-

-No alcanzó si no a decirme que estaba en la entrada principal del único aeropuerto de Shinkei, ¿acaso está fumado? Shinkei ha de tener más aeropuertos- habló Souichi enfadado-

-Él está en lo correcto, de prisa Komadori kun- aceleró Samantha-

-Ya voy Sami, por temprano llegaremos en media hora- dijo su amigo concentrado en su trabajo-

-Gracias Komadori kun-

-¿Tu novio?- preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener su cabeza fría, hablando de cosas cotidianas, y así no estresarse tanto-

-Sí, nos vamos a casar pronto ¿verdad amor?- dijo de manera burlona el piloto de la nave-

-_Ya veo, ella tiene fácil al dejar de lado alguien_- pensó volviendo su mirada a la ventana- _¿Por qué no pude hacer lo mismo cuando me dejó?- _se cuestionó_- ¿Qué haría yo si Morinaga me hiciera lo mismo de nuevo? A él si lo detuve… a Samantha la dejé ir, luché pero no como lo hago cada vez que él me deja, que él se vaya me duele más que cualquier cosa- _pensó frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Oe Souichi! ¿Me oyes? Komadori kun, siempre sales con bromas de mal gusto, como sea sujétate bien el cinturón Sou, ya faltan dos minutos para aterrizar-

-Aja- contestó ausente- _Ya verán ladrones de pacotilla, con Tatsumi Souichi nadie se mete. ¿Eh? Fue al idiota de Morinaga al que lesionaron…-_

-Souichi deberías comer- ofreció un poco de comida- Por favor, es por tu bien- dijo Samantha preocupada-

-No gracias- apartando la deliciosa comida de su vista-

-Si no comes no aterrizamos, ¡Tu decides! ¡Estás muy pálido! te ves decaído, incluso no has podido pegar el ojo, se nota a leguas- insistió la mujer-

-De acuerdo, ¡pero no lo haré por gusto!- reprochó arrebatándole de las manos el platillo, engulléndolo como pudo, saboreando a escondidas, sintiéndose ocultamente realizado- _¡Bendita sea la comida y maldita ella por ser tan atenta!_-

-¿Terminaste?- asumió Samantha quitándole el plato-

-¡Oye me faltaba la espiral!- mirándola a punto de asesinarla-

-Ajústense los cinturones por favor, ya vamos a aterrizar- advirtió Komadori-

-Oye Sou ¿qué es eso de allá?- señalaba Samantha desde su asiento-

-¿Eh?- levantando un poco el cuello, divisando cinco personas debajo de él a escasos metros-

-Listo, ya estamos llegando chicos, nos quedan unos metros y llegamos, en la pista aterri-

-_¡Es Morinaga!_- pensó con su pulso acelerado- ¡Yo me bajo aquí!- soltándose el cinturón impulsivamente-

-¡No Souichi espera!- halándole del brazo para detenerlo-

-¡No interfieras Samantha!- gritó movido por la impaciencia, sin importarle nada, soltó el agarre de la chica, tomó su maleta, la que trajo de casa, y con el paracaídas, se aventó de la avioneta, como pudo-

Mi padre-madre se lanzó por su preocupación, el temor de perder a mi papá le invadió hasta los huesos, veía en cámara lenta su kōhai siendo atacado por uno de esos hombres. Valió eso para que expusiera su vida peligrosamente, ya nada importaba, ese pequeño muchacho cabeza hueca le necesitaba, y como si fuera destino, poder de la atracción o casualidad, ambos nombres, el suyo y el de mi padre se oían, retumbando en eco, reencontrándose incluso en el sonido, en un llamado.

-¡Souichi!- gritó Samantha con el corazón en la mano-

-¡Morinaga!- gritó Souichi llegando al suelo en su rescate, cayendo sobre dos de los ladrones noqueándolos al instante-

-¡Sempai! ¿Qué haces aquí?- palpándose el estómago mirándolo con su cara golpeada, sin fuerzas desde el suelo- Esto debe ser un sueño- tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano, a pesar de verlo a escasos metros suyo no podía lograr su objetivo-

-No trates de levantarte- le habló la ilusión no tan difusa- ¡Yo iré por ti!- poniéndose de pie con total equilibrio, a pesar de la dura caída, le sirvió caer sobre los maleantes, amortiguaron el golpe-

-¿Estás demente? ¡Danos tus cosas!- gritaron los ladrones soltando a Morinaga y yendo hacia él con unos cuchillos, los cuales fueron esquivados con maestría-

-¡SI NO COOPERAS CON NOSOTROS TU AMIGO SE MUERE!- lanzando con el puñal en mano su ataque mortal a Morinaga, quien aún indefenso como estaba, contra todo pronóstico, en pocos segundos detuvo su ataque mientras ambos forcejeaban-

-¡Se morirán ustedes!- exclamó sempai encestándole un puño en el rostro, alejándolo de Morinaga, aventándolo a unos cuantos metros-

-¡A ELLOS!- señalándolos un ladrón pidió-

-Ni lo sueñes, nosotros nos vamos- susurró Souichi alzando a Morinaga, ayudándolo a irse hasta el avión, donde Samantha los esperaba a la entrada-

-¡Sempai!- deteniéndolo- ¡Mi compañero de viaje no está!- se preocupó Morinaga mirando para todos los lados- ¡Lo secuestraron! ¿Será que lo mataron?-

-¿Qué importa? ¡Vámonos imbécil!- arrastrándolo-

-¡Souichi ven! Dejaremos la avioneta aquí para denunciar a esos criminales- anunció Samantha bajando del aparato con su amigo-

-Es mejor que corras mariquita travestido, déjanos a tus amiguitos, total, no queremos ni saber lo que te dejas hacer de ellos- insultó uno de los ladrones que estaba en pie... firmando sin saber su sentencia directo al hospital, si es que el de cabellos atados en una coleta baja no lo mataba antes de llegar-

-¿Qué…acabas de decir?- volteando su cabeza en cámara lenta- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- tirando a un lado a su kōhai, quien temblando presintió que desataron el demonio que dormitaba en su sempai-

-¡Souichi no se expongan así! ¡VAMOOS CORRAN!- gritó la jovenzuela apurándoles-

-¡No os preocupéis! Vayan a poner la denuncia, ¡DE ESTOS ME ENCARGO YO!- moviendo su cuello hacia el lado derecho, luego el izquierdo, y sonando los puños de sus manos se fue acercando poco a poco, a su víctima-

-¿Qué, peli largo, vienes a hacernos una paja?- retó burlón otro asaltante-

-¡DESEARÁN NO HABER NACIDO!- corriendo hacia los dos únicos hombres en pie, quienes se quedaron cruzados de brazos, a espera de sus próximas y de seguro ''torpes'' movidas-

-¡SEMPAI ESPERE NO COMETA UNA LOCURA! ¡SI LOS MATA SOLO USTED IRÁ A LA CÁRCEL!- advirtió Morinaga sosteniéndose el estómago y tambaleándose para ir a calmarlo, como sólo el podía hacerlo-

-¡ESTA VEZ NO TE HARÉ CASO MORINAGA, Y MANTENTE AL MARGEN O NO RESPONDO!- peleando con los maleantes, quienes ni cortos ni perezosos atajaron sus ataques, unos acertados otros no tanto, pero aun así, quien terminaba sin un rasguño era el sempai-

Una especie de batalla campal comenzó a librarse en aquella trocha, puños, patadas y hasta piedras se veían por doquier, mi padre-madre lanzaba golpes sin parar, aterrando a los presentes, incluso a dos **valientes lobos, **los cuales iban convirtiéndose en mansas y temerosas ovejas, sin demostrarlo.

-¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN? ¡A MI ME RESPETAN, MARICA TRAVESTIDO SERÁ EL PAPÁ DE USTEDES! ¡YO SOY UN VARÓN!- gritó persiguiéndoles con una piedra por donde fueran, por suerte no había gente, si alguno de esos asaltantes moría ahí, no habría a quien culpar- ¡ESPERA SAMANTHA NO VAYAS A DENUNCIAR AÚN! NO HASTA QUE SOBREVIVAN TODOS- gritó Souichi temiendo ser descubierto por las autoridades, descuidándose por un segundo… que quizá le costaría-

-¿Me buscabas?- halándolo del cabello y aventándolo al suelo, pateándolo en repetidas ocasiones-

-No cantes victoria- susurró Souichi tosiendo un poco de sangre-

-¡SEMPAAAAII NO TE DEJES GOLPEAR!- llorando Morinaga corría en auxilio de su salvador-

-¡TE ORDENÉ QUE NO TE METIERAS EN ESTO! ¡DEBES OBEDECERME IDIOTAA!- magullado gritó, intentando ponerse de pie-

-¡De ninguna manera Sempai!- cambiando su adolorido semblante por uno más serio, un tanto… ¿menos compasivo?- Les perdoné todo, que nos escupieran a mi compañero de viaje y a mí, les perdoné que me patearan, que me golpearan, que enlodaran mi cara, me robaran, me noquearan y ahora volvieran para completar su robo… habría soportado…- comentó un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos verde, los cuales no se veían por tener la cabeza gacha-

-¿Enmudeciste gallinita? ¡Ustedes!- habló a sus colegas- Sostengan a este rubio demente, háganlo bien, porque cuando despierte los mata, y ¡ni siquiera yo podré hacer algo contra esa maldita bestia!- dijo mientras noqueaba a Souichi-

-_La cosa se puso fea, si esto sigue así le pediré a Komadori que nos metamos en la pelea_- pensó Samantha preocupada viendo lo que acontecía desde lejos, mordiéndose las uñas pese a criticar a los que hacían aquello-

-¡TODO MENOS QUE LASTIMARAN A MI SEMPAAAAI!- dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de que dos ladrones ya estaban de pie preparados para atacar, él ya no estaba acobardado, a pesar del dolor de su estómago y demás extremidades maltratadas, la adrenalina, la fuerza y la decisión fluía por completo a través de su cuerpo-

Mi papá, limpió sus lágrimas, y los restos de sangre seca que aún conservaba, desabotonando su camisa, aventándola a otro sitio, se juró terminar la batalla en el nombre de su sempai, quien yacía dormido a causa de la golpiza recibida. Usando su sentido común, mi alocado y joven padre ideó un plan mejor, donde la fuerza bruta luego haría su aparición.

-¡MUÉSTRAME DE LO QUE ALARDEAS!- retó uno de los malhechores-

-Yo no hago alardes, soy un cobarde…hasta que tocan a los que quiero- aseguró Morinaga en susurros- Pero eso es cuento aparte, soy a quien quieren y aquí me tienen, déjenlo a él, actualmente yo gano más de lo que él podría en diez milenios- extendiendo sus brazos, enseñando el anillo que portaba en su dedo- ¡VENGAN POR ÉL!-

-¡SI ESO QUIERES! ¡YA VERAS BASTAARDOOO!- el ladrón y sus dos amigos irían contra el hombre que sin camisa esperaba e inmutable, esperaba con paciencia, y unos ojos… ¿nunca antes vistos?-

-¿Por qué se detienen cuando me tienen en frente? ¿No fueron ustedes que corrieron hacia mi para aniquilarme?- caminando lento, cercando la poca distancia entre ellos-

-Saquen los cuchillos, pelearemos en serio- sonrió de lado uno de los ladrones-

Acorralado, así tenían a mi padre esos malvados sujetos, sin embargo, aunque lanzaban cuchilladas ninguna le tocaba, por suerte papá las esquivó bien, y de esa forma empezó el final de la libertad de esos mala vida.

-¿Qué eres?- cuestionó un hombre cuando quiso enterrar su puñal en Morinaga-

-Un ser humano peleando por su vida, sólo eso- parando su ataque con la mano derecha y halándolo para patearlo en la quijada, no tenía idea de cómo hacía para pelear con sevicia, ¿sería el amor?-

-¡HOY TE MUERES!- gritó el hombre que noqueó a sempai- Déjennos solos, esto será entre ambos, luego lo rematan-

-¡HEY! ¿SAMANTHAA?- esperando su respuesta- ¡Ven y llévate a sempai!- dándose puños con su agresor-

-¿Eh? ¡C-claro! Vamos Komadori kun- corriendo a recoger a Souichi, el cual ya había sido soltado por sus agresores-

-¿Y tú?- cuestionó el compañero de Samantha-

-Váyanse, yo me encargo- sin verlos irse, con mirada enfurecida tomó por el cuello a su contrincante, le aventó a la pared, sin darle espacio a reaccionar le propinó varias patadas, puños e incluso mordiscos hasta casi matarlo-

-¡AGHHHHHHH PARA YA DETENTE!- escupiendo sangre- ¡A ÉL!- ordenó-

-¡Sí señor!- corrieron los cuatro ladrones, pero uno por uno fueron derrocados por el demonio de ojos verdes, como si una fuerza extraña fluyera en él-

-¡AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH NO MÁS GOLPES POR FAVOOR!-

-No hasta que se arrepientan de lo que hicieron, NO HASTA QUE ME ASEGURE DE QUE NO VUELVAN A USAR SUS MANOS PARA MAL… ¡NI PARA BIEN!- rompiéndole los brazos a unos, las manos a otros y sacando un spray de su bolsillo, roció a sus cazadores cazados, e incluso el lugar donde estaban para decir- Yo nunca estuve aquí ¿va?-

-¿Hicimos bien dejándolo solo?- preguntó Komadori desde la enfermería-

-No tengo idea, por favor ve a vigilar a ver qué necesita- sugirió Samantha acariciando el rostro durmiente de Souichi Tatsumi- Yo cuidaré de él, tu encárgate del oji verde, no lo dejes ni un minuto, sé su sombra y tráelo a salvo- pidió pegando su frente en la mejilla de Souichi, cerrando sus ojos-

-De acuerdo Sami- salió cerrando la puerta- _Ay Sami…aun sufriendo tontamente por él_- pensó dirigiéndose donde estaba el peli oscuro-

-¿Qué es… ese ruido?- sacando de su ensoñación a Samantha, quien de inmediato se alejó cuatro metros- ¿Mori-naga?-

-Ah ¡él ya viene!- respondió una voz reconocida-

-¿Samantha?- intentando ponerse de pie, acompañado de un quejido- ¡Auch!- tropezando-

-Souichi- corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a recostar de nuevo- Debiste quedarte ahí, estás débil ¡Cuidado!- cayendo ambos sobre la cama, desafortunadamente siendo vistos en una situación bastante algo comprometedora por…-

-¡Morinaga!- gritó sempai, justo cuando cayeron en la cama, Souichi había tomado por la cadera a Samantha para ayudarla a bajarse de encima, la cual también sonrojada, preparada para bajarse, cuidadosa y así deshacerse de la vergüenza que pasaron, sólo eso- ¿C-cómo estás? Es un alivio verte bien-

-Lo mismo digo sempai, se nota que también vas muy bien, ¿tu novia? Gusto de verla, Samantha san- con disimulo habló Morinaga sonriendo, aunque nadie veía más allá, Souichi sabía que esa sonrisa era la que hacía doler el corazón de ambos-

Samantha se había ya quitado de encima de mi padre-madre, y el hombre que se abrigaba con la chaqueta de piloto de Komadori, dueño de la camisa hecha trizas los miraba con un aura amenazante, y la perspicaz Samantha rompió el incómodo silencio.

-No nos malentiendas Morinaga san, Souichi kun se iba a caer, pero como no tengo la fuerza suficiente no pude evitar caer también- sin razón alguna su boca emitió sonido, instintivamente sentía que debía darle explicaciones al muchacho, como el estudiante que se enamora de la esposa del profesor-

-¡No le expliques a nadie nada! Tu y yo somos autónomos ¿no?- mirándola sentado en la cama-

Si alguien no iba rápido a la habitación, mi padre-madre acabaría haciendo trizas el alma enamorada de mi padre… sin embargo, a pesar de que cualquier persona podía romper la tensa atmósfera, sólo había alguien, que si bien no ahora, sería un enemigo natural para el lastimado amor mis padres.

-Ah disculpen, ¿Morinaga Tetsuhiro está?- se asomó un joven de tierna cabellera rebelde color castaño rojizo y ojos grises-

-¿Ryutaro kun?- volteando a verlo asombrado- Pensé que te habían secuestrado- desviando su atención del tiránico sempai-

-También yo, pero logré escaparme- respondió orgulloso-

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó rudamente Sempai, aquel muchachito no le daba buena espina-

-Ah él es el compañero de viaje que me prestó el celular para llamarte Sempai, él es Ryutaro kun, Ryutaro kun, él es mi sempai, un amigo del laboratorio, del que aprendí lo que se- afirmó sonriendo, y meneando su cola de perro faldero-

-Samantha, vayan arreglando la avioneta, nos vamos de inmediato- ordenó Sempai- Morinaga toma, en esa maleta hay ropa nueva- le lanzó el artefacto- ¡No andes semidesnudo inmoral!- sonrojado regañó-

-Oh ¡cierto! lo siento, je,je,je, ya regreso- se perdió en el baño que había en la enfermería-

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?- tratando de no sonar muy interesado cuestionó sempai-

-En el avión, le íbamos a jugar una broma, pero mis compañeros se pasaron pues lo encerraron en el baño, yo quise sacarlo de ahí; luego nos cogió la tarde y no llegamos a tiempo al paradero, obviamente se fueron sin nosotros, cuando quise buscar un atajo y el baka te llamó nos atracaron, pero ése hombre es… realmente un héroe- sentándose apretando una silla-

-¿Héroe?- preguntó una voz que salía del baño- Casi no sé de héroes, he leído una que otra historieta. En fin, ah cierto Sempai, había dos pares de zapatos en el maletín, como ambos son míos le daré unos a Ryutaro kun- entregándoselos-

-¿Qué pretendes regalando tus cosas? No seas imbécil, él puede comprarse unos ¿cierto Rutenio?-

-Ja,ja,ja, soy Ryutaro, pero es verdad, estoy trabajando y me pagan bien, no te preocupes, además ya vienen por mí- aseguró mirándolo embelesado, admirando las facciones de su camarada por última vez-

-Por favor acéptalo sin negarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer- rogó Morinaga-

-En realidad no te serví de a mucho, fui raptado en el peor momento, y aunque casi me matan y logré escapar, no pude evitar que te robaran, lamento haber sido tan torpe- sujetando sus manos- Fue bueno conocerte-

-¡RYUTAAAROOOOOO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITO NIÑOOO?- se escuchó a un hombre gritando por doquier, Ryutaro, tembló sujetando sus manos, mas al darse cuenta, se zafó del agarre-

-¡Los secuestradores!- se alarmó Morinaga cerrando con llave la enfermería-

-¡Oye maldito cobarde! Es mejor enfrentarlos de una vez, vamos a darles una paliza- aseveró Souichi meneando sus puños ya en pie, apartando a Morinaga-

-No sempai, aún estamos débiles, necesitamos descanso- sujetando su brazo con delicadeza-

-Hablarás por ti, yo me siento como nuevo-

-¡RYUTAAAAAROOOOOOOO! MALDITA SEA QUE APAREZCAS O NO RESPONDO- se oyó de nuevo, se notaba que el sujeto no se iría hasta dar con el muchacho-

-Adiós, fue un placer conocerlos- abriendo la puerta, no diría nada más, por alguna razón extraña sentía que separarse del oji verde le destrozaría- ¿Morinaga san?- murmuró con un hilo de voz, procurando no verlo a los ojos-

-Estás a punto de llorar, ¿les tienes miedo?-

-_Hace mucho que les perdí el miedo, desde que me acostumbré a que me obligaran a trabajar en esto, a lo único que le temí…fue a conocer alguien como tú maldito ángel, porque al regresar a mi encierro, no podré volver a verte de nuevo_- Para nada, son mis jefes. Yo los llamé, olvídense de que me vieron acá ¿de acuerdo?-

Mi padre sintiendo el pecho comprimido, soltó sin fuerzas la manija de la puerta, haciéndose a un lado, dejó que Ryutaro saliera.

-Cuídate Ryutaro kun- se despidió saludando desde lejos, sonriendo felizmente-

Ryutaro frenando su andar, estiró su mano, la cual inconscientemente llamó a la de mi padre, y aunque nunca se reencontraron, se estrecharon en el aire. Hasta perderse de vista.

-¡MORINAGAAA!- empujándolo hacia afuera-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sempai!- reaccionó sonriendo-

-¿Triste porque se te fue tu amor?- comentó sarcástico- Si tanto te incomodó verlo partir hubieras corrido tras él- pasándolo de largo- ¡Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día!-

-Así como lo tuyo con la señorita Samantha san fue un malentendido, lo mío con Ryutaro también, fue más bien como verme a mi mismo en mi adolescencia cuando pasó lo de Masaki, perdido, sin rumbo-

_-¿Perdido? ¿Sin rumbo? ¿Así se sentía Morinaga? Cuánto habría deseado haber estado ahí para secar sus lágrimas_- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Oigan a mis locos!- gritó arrastrando a su confundido kōhai hacia la avioneta- ¡SÚBETEEE!- enviándolo de una patada, Tatsumi Souichi cumplió lo que se propuso, rescatarle-

-_Sempai vino por mí, ¡es tan romántico!_- pensó con lagrimitas de felicidad- _¡Le importo! Incluso se arriesgó por mi, lo amo tanto, jamás dejaré de amarlo… pero ¿quién es esa tal Samantha? ¿Qué hacen juntos? No me deja de preocupar- _

-¡Oe Morinaga! ¿Qué piensas? Desde hace rato te hablo y es como si estuvieras en la luna- regañó su sempai-

-¿Y tu amiga?- cuestionó algo dolido-

-Ah ¿Samantha? Con su amigo en el puesto de copiloto. Por cuestiones de seguridad tramitaron para obtener el permiso de viajar en otro avión, ya sabes, de los maleantes esos-

-Ya veo, te amo sempai- susurró acercando su boca a la oreja del rubio, como hablando en secretos-

-¡Ah!- gimió levemente por el asombro- ¿Qué haces idiota?- reprendió el ojos miel-

-Por salvarme, eres maravilloso, te amaré hasta que me muera- sonriendo de oreja a oreja el hombre de cabellos negro azulados-

-¡No hables de muerte! Si mal no recuerdo ¡soy yo el que casi se muere!- reprochó Souichi-

-No debiste haberte expuesto así, mi corazón casi se detiene- regañó Morinaga llorando-

-¡Ya cálmate! Estamos… vivos, ambos, y eso es lo que importa, no lo que pasó antes- limpiando sus lágrimas, cediendo ante el beso que su kōhai enamorado le estaba dando, ya nada interesaba, el mundo se detuvo ante ellos-

-_Oh ¡Por dios! Creo que podría derretirme besandolo, es como ser asesinado y resucitado a la vez, lo amo tanto que mil estacas se clavan en mi pecho teniéndolo lejos y cerca a la vez, lo extrañé…. Ahh de verdad me hizo muchísima falta, gracias, gracias, gracias infinitas Dios por dejarme vivir y probar de nuevo estos labios, esta boca que me enloquece y me hechiza_-

-Mori-¡ah! Det-detente ¡ahh!- viéndose aprisionado- S-sabes a sangre- apartándose-

-¿No era la tuya?- lamiéndose los rezagos de su sangre seca y la del sempai-

-C-cállate cómo puedes…. B-besarme ¡cuando ah-ambos apestamos a eso!- cerrando sus ojos y lamiéndose los labios, goteando fluidos de ambos-

Riendo, papá dejó de molestar a mi padre-madre, en cambio, todo el trayecto tomó presas las manos de mi pobre y avergonzadísimo padre-madre, Tatsumi souichi, quien aliviado de que Samantha estuviera en la cabina aislada y anti sonido de adelante, se dejó abrazar de mi papá. Lastimosamente, al llegar a Nagoya, los planes románticos de papá se truncaron cuando al pisar tierra firme, su sempai se desmayó, por el cansancio y el mal comer debido a la preocupación.

**NOTITA: **

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dar su opinión, si tienen alguna idea o deseo, quizá pueda convertirme en hada madrina xD En cuanto al día de publicación, ya revisé mi horario, no sé por qué pero desde antes de ingresar de nuevo al cole, mi mente se había auto progamado un día de la semana que al final se cumplió D: (Se aterra de sus predicciones cumplidas) **LOS MIÉRCOLES!** Wiiiii besos a todos, no olviden que lo bueno empezó, poco a poco pero empezó, no se pierdan esta historia por favor.**


	6. La Verdadera Samantha

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**:3 Un poco tarde pero aquí está, lo tenía escrito en una libreta, ayer terminé de escribirlo ahí y desde ayer lo fui subiendo al compu, terminé y hoy en tiempo récord pues no me quería tardar en publicar. No se vayan sin comentar y opinar por favor, eso es gratificante y ayuda a crecer como escritor. Takanaga sensei es la autora del manga, yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente, gracias de antemano. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 5: La Verdadera Samantha**

Al llegar a Nagoya, mi padre-madre asustó a todos cuando se desmayó, por suerte su kōhai le sostuvo en sus brazos como pudo.

-¡SEMPAI RESPONDE!- gritó Morinaga a flor de piel-

-Llevémoslo al hospital- sugirió Samantha tanteando el rostro de Souichi-

-¡TAXI!- parando un carro Morinaga de forma apurada-

-Gracias Morinaga san, vamos Komadori kun, ayúdame a llevarlo- solicitó Samantha a su amigo para ingresar a Souichi al taxi, ignorando a Morinaga-

-¡Esperen! ¿Yo no voy a ir con ustedes?- recalcó Morinaga viéndolos cerrar la puerta del auto-

-Oh bueno pensé que quizá, cuando menos podrías ir a la casa de mi tía y avisarle a los familiares de Sou kun acerca de su salud- respondió Samantha desde dentro del auto con un dejo de arrogancia-

-Podemos avisarles por teléfono- expuso Morinaga abriendo la puerta de adelante-

-¡OBVIO QUE NO! ¿Es que consideras esto algo trivial, cuando él está así por tu culpa? Sé un poco más consciente de lo que provocaste, aunque sea, ten la decencia de ir a convocarlos- retirando las manos de Morinaga con las suyas, apartándolo de la puerta de adelante y del taxi, cerrando con seguro la puerta trasera y la delantera-

_-¡Dios qué mujer! ¿Será por esa clase de mujeres que no me atrajeron, ni me atraerá jamás ninguna?- _pensó viendo el carro ponerse en marcha, e irse a gran velocidad-

Alguien consiguió hacerle perder la paciencia y la seguridad a mi padre, ¡genial! ¡Lo que él precisaba ahora que se había ido de Nagoya a trabajar lejos y en Hamamatsu! Una chica hermosa de cuerpo excepcional mitad americana, mitad japonesa, realmente exótica, y por su fuera poco de imponente personalidad; portándose como una médico de cabecera, por no decir que como esposa preocupada… por su **_esposo. _**Sempai, ¿su sempai casado? Sin duda si eso pasara… ¡si eso pasara, algo en el corazón de papá sería arrebatado, desterrado de la manera más cruel y lastimera… como en un tiempo ocurrirá para su mala suerte amorosa.

-_Ella no me da muy buena espina, esperen ¿casa de su tía? ¡¿Ahí están todos?! ¡Cómo voy a saber yo quién es su dichosa tía!- _pensó apático, dirigiéndose hacia unas cabinas telefónicas para marcar al celular de su sempai-

-¿Hola?- le contestaron-

-¡Oh Samantha san!- alegre exclamó el ojos verdes-

-¿Tú de nuevo?- fastidiada Samantha expresó-

-Bueno es que no te pregunté quien era tu tía, ni mucho menos su dirección, tú no me lo dijiste y como te fuiste pronto, no te alcancé a preguntar- habló Morinaga en tono de reproche más para sí que para ella, y es que se le pudo olvidar hasta su propio apellido, pero ¡nunca preguntar la dirección donde se alojaban los familiares de su amado sempai!-

-¡MIRA IMPERTINENTE!- Samantha airada despertó al posiblemente adormilado Morinaga, si es que lo estaba- ¡Yo tenía a Souichi frágil, sin haber dormido en días, deshidratado y con una baja de azúcar terrible entre mis brazos!- describió con ira- Era normal que me dejara gobernar por la ansiedad. Además de su única y mejor amiga, soy su doctora de cabecera, debiste actuar rápido y preguntarme-

-¡Cállate! ¿Si? ¡Luego me reprochas!- _Luego me restriegas los vínculos y la __**estrechísima**_ _relación que tienen- _pensó celoso y sufrido-

-Voy a colgar- afirmó Samantha con dureza-

-¡Espera! ¿Y la dirección?-

-¿Cuál dirección? No hay ninguna-

-¿Me estabas diciendo mentiras acaso para tomar ventaja de esto?- inquirió Morinaga-

-¿Tomar ventaja de un hombre en la situación de Sou kun? No seas inmaduro, yo no soy así- alegó Samantha indignada- Es solo que no te considero apto para eso- se explicó la mujer-

-¿No apto? ¡Tengo 23 años por Dios! No soy ningún niño de kínder al que le tienen que decir qué hacer y que no- se defendió el joven-

-Ajá ¿terminaste? Voy a colgar, ya vamos a trasladarlo a una habitación-

-¡¿Habitación?! ¡Dime el nombre del hospital yo voy primero a verlo!- pidió Morinaga azarado-

-**¡¿Habitación?!- **le imitó Samantha en sarcasmo- No pensarás que haber sangrado por la boca fue por unos simples rasguñitos- comentó con ironía-

-Samantha san, es mejor llevar las cosas en paz, sempai está internado y debemos estar unidos, por favor, dame la dirección al menos de tu tía para poder ir a avisarles-

-No te la voy a dar- espetó con desprecio-

-Al menos el nombre del hospital donde lo tienes internado ¡por favor Sami!- suplicó-

-Samantha san para ti, niño torpe- mofándose, Samantha le insultó-

-¿Es que no te condueles de su situación?- reclamó-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Samantha- Lo lamento, debo colgar, voy… entrando por un ehm túnel, y la cobertura es mala, si tengo tiempo te contesto- habló Samantha, esperando con eso sacárselo de encima-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR!- gritó Morinaga con la paciencia por los suelos- ¿Qué quieres que me arrodille ante ti? ¿Qué te bese los pies para que me des una méndiga dirección y así contarle a los familiares del sempai su situación?- cuestionó furioso, rojo de rabia, enervado, completamente distinto al ángel que suele ser-

-¿Sabes qué haría Sou kun si se enterara que me gritaste y que me trataste así?- Samantha le atacó por el que suponía, sería su talón de Aquiles, y no se equivocó…. ¿o sí?-

-Luego hablamos de eso, dame la dirección por favor- pidió pesaroso, un minuto perdido era como si se le fuera la vida en estar con su sempai, o al menos en llamar a su valiosa familia-

-¡Deja tu actitud de víctima! ¡El único sufriendo es Sou kun!- alegó molesta-

-¿Actitud de víctima dices? ¡Yo también me preocupo por sempai! ¡NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SABES, NO ABUSES!- defendió con fiereza Morinaga-

-¿Abusar yo? Gracioso que tú lo digas cuando está así por tu culpa, en fin, ahora que lo pienso, él no pudo ir a la universidad por estar esperando a ese brillante kōhai que está trabajando en Hamamatsu- empezó a mencionar Samantha-

-¡Ve al grano!- impulsó Morinaga-

-No te impacientes niñito. Mejor te propongo una tregua- continuó Samantha como si fuera a jugar algo de infantes-

-¿Tregua?- cuestionó el joven-

-¡Sí! Como yo soy la médica aquí y tu eres el científico, sabio, inteligente y su diligente kōhai, yo me ocuparé de su salud velando por su pronta recuperación, y tú te encargarás de los experimentos que posiblemente haya podido dejar sin terminar, es cierto que **Sou kun es un hombre muy entregado y apasionado cuando pone sus ojos en algo**- evocó Samantha las virtudes de sempai, aunque son infinitas- **Yo de primera mano conozco de lo último- **susurró más para sí que para él, sin embargo estas últimas frases se quedaron en la mente de Morinaga, danzando sin parar, dañándole, afectándole-

-¿Sugieres que me encargue del laboratorio, me encierre en él y no vaya a visitar al sempai?- Morinaga la encaró sin dejarse meter los dedos a la boca-

-Menosprecias las heridas y posibles fracturas de órganos internos que tenga- escupió Samantha acusándolo sin remordimiento-

-¡¿POSIBLES FRACTURAS?! ¿Así de grave es el asunto? ¡Dios! Debiste dec…-la chica le interrumpió-

-¡Y todavía lo dudas! ¿Eres su kōhai, su mejor amigo? ¿De veras lo eres?- retó estresada, por primera vez algo no le salía como quería o ideaba- Como sea, ve a la universidad y vigila que todo esté en orden, ayuda en eso si puedes-

-Yo… iré a verlo si termino rápido los experimentos- avisó Morinaga-

-¡Mira muchachito intenso! No voy a repetir lo que te dije, ¡si te gustó bien y si no de malas! Yo te daré reportes del estado de su salud, agradece que me tomaré la molestia de ir a la universidad de Sou que está tan lejos- habló enardecida la fémina de ojos azules-

-De acuerdo- cedió Morinaga ya sin ganas de luchar-

-_Ya era hora de que te rindieras estúpido grandulón_- pensó Samantha triunfante-

-Cuídalo mucho, por favor- imploró Morinaga-

-De eso ni te preocupes, yo jamás lo descuidaría- recalcó Samantha-

-Me alegro que el sempai tenga una amiga como tu- la felicitó Morinaga -

-En realidad… nos une algo más, pero en fin, nos incumbe solo a él y a mí, salud Morinaga kun-colgó Samantha con voz de fingida inocencia, dejando en el peli azul un sabor más agrio que dulce-

_-¿Los une algo más que una amistad? ¿Qué podría ser? Sempai si te perdiera… de verdad si te perdiera no podría seguir adelante, nada ni nadie podría motivarme a ponerme de pie tras la derrota en la batalla por tu amor, ¿Y si ella te tuvo primero? ¿Y si es porque te tuvo primero que se comporta arrogante y egoístamente? Siento que ella no quiere cederte a nadie, y tú… no la ignoras ¿por qué sempai? ¿Por qué fuiste a Shinkei con Samantha? ¿Por qué ella estaba encerrada en esa enfermería contigo? ¿Qué hacían juntos? Sé que no me responderás, porque tarde o temprano lo omitiré para no hacerte rabiar y lo olvidaré, como siempre, me haces olvidar las cosas que me afectan respecto a ti… y me duele. Esa mujer… se comporta como una amante enamorada, como una esposa, ¿ella también te ama? ¿Así como yo? ¿Y si te enamoraras de su amabilidad, de su belleza? ¿Y te fueras con ella? Si eso pasara no se qué sería de mi, sé que no eres mío, que no eres gay… al menos en ese aspecto solo me permites tenerte a mi, pero solo es tu cuerpo, nunca tu corazón, ¡Ay!- _suspiró melancólico- ¡_Cuánto quisiera tenerte completo y que fueras solo mío!_- pensó agarrando su pecho, implorando al Dios que hubiera, que algún día, ese ruego se cumpliera-

En el hospital mi padre-madre hacía ya media hora había despertado, preguntaba por papá, queriendo irse de inmediato camino a su laboratorio a continuar lo que haya podido olvidar.

-Sou kun necesitas descansar, permíteme cuidarte- pidió Samantha tomando sus manos, tratando de calmarlo-

-¡Suéltame Sami!- _¿Sami? Yo… ¿a qué hora vine a remontarme a mi tiempo de secundaria?- _Souichi pensó enrarecido-

-Tu kōhai dijo que se iba a encargar de tus asuntos pendientes en la universidad, que nada podía hacer por ti aquí, que era más útil allá, y bueno, considero que tiene razón- argumentó la dama de ojos azules-

-¡Ese idiota! Siempre haciendo cosas así, yéndose sin avisar, sin… acompañarme cuando lo **requiero**_- _susurró el rubio de ojos miel- ¿No dijo si vendría?-

-Ehm… no lo siento- mintió, ella no le permitió que fuera- _¿Por qué Souichi? No te has molestado en preguntar si tu familia vino a verte y ¡en cambio sí, por él! ¡Por él y siempre él!_- Samantha pensó entristecida apretando la mano de Souichi-

-¿Segura? Te ves nerviosa, pálida, y estás temblando ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- cuestionó en espera de que se apiadara de él y le hablara de lo que hubiera podido hablar o saber de Morinaga… pero ¿apiadar? Bueno, en cierta manera ahora dependía un poco de la bella Samantha_- ¡¿Bella?! Si, mucho, pero ya no la amo…_- se reprochó Souichi en su mente-

-_¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto a él y a mi cuando éramos tan inocentes y felices?- _se preguntó la mujer rememorando y continuó- _Si supieras que no fuiste el único que padeció con nuestra separación, que fue lo único que pude hacer a mi corta e incauta edad ante lo que estaba pasando, y tú, el más pequeño pero suertudo de ambos, se quedó sin saber la verdad, esa verdad que dañó nuestro edén amoroso hecho de arena, derrumbándolo cual castillo de naipes- _se lamentó Samantha- Gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-¡Es normal que me preocupe por ti! eres mi única amiga ¿no?- respondió Souichi restándole importancia a las palabras de su interlocutora-

-_Algún día no seré únicamente tu amiga- _pensó la doctora- Es bueno que sigamos siendo amigos- dijo con sus manos unidas-

-Si, porque ni tu ni yo deseamos tener algo más- recalcó Souichi desenlazando la unión de ambas manos-

-Tu aún… me guardas rencor por eso ¿no?- sentándose en el borde de la camilla, donde estaba recostado su amigo, estirándose para alcanzar el blanco brazo que se alejaba-

-Yo no soy tan benévolo como para olvidar el resentimiento hacia otros, soy un tanto rencoroso ¿va? Si te gusta y aun así no te importa ser mi amiga, bien, pero si no ¡de malas! ¡Tocó aguantártelo!- refirió Souichi mirando a otro lado, apartando su brazo de Samantha-

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tiránico conmigo?- pidió rozando sus dedos por el brazo que Souichi había retirado-

-¡¿Tiránico?! Tu fuiste la desalmada que actuó de esa manera sin importarte mis sentimientos, ¡sin importarte mi soledad ni mi luto por lo de mi madre! ¡Te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba!- espetó indignado el hombre que en la camilla se hallaba, sacando a la luz lo que quiso decir durante estos diez años sin haberse visto-

-_Aún no puedo decirte la verdad, por mucho que me muera por revelarla, tendré que esperar- _Perdóname Sou kun, te juro que estoy sumamente arrepentida por haberte dej…-un grito interrumpió las palabras de la dama-

-¡YA BASTA SAMANTHA!- gritó Souichi enardecido en ira- Lo hecho está hecho, y no podemos hacer nada para volver a atrás- retirando su mano de las de ella-

-¡Souichi perdóname!- suplicó a punto de llorar-

-¿Piensas convencerme con lágrimas de cocodrilo? ¡Por favor Samantha! ¡Eres toda una mujer! ¡MADURA TONTA!- regañó Souichi volteándose, dándole la espalda con enfado-

-De acuerdo lo asumo- dijo Samantha bajándose de la cama, inhalando y exhalando, para arrullarse-

-_Es rápida ¿eh? No demoró en implorarme perdón y atención a punto de llorar, pero como no le resultó ya se va- _pensó sempai cerrando sus ojos intentando dormir, mas un peso detrás suyo y unos brazos tímidos enroscándose en su espalda con delicadeza, y ajustándose a su cuerpo, le hicieron abrir de golpe sus orbes miel- ¡S-Sam-Samantha!-

-Ya tranquilo, solo déjame estar así un rato, yo te cuidaré mejor- comentó la chica acariciando con dulzura los cabellos claros de su ex amado-

-¡Ngh! Es q- Souichi quiso hablar, pero sintiendo cosquillas con el toque solo pudo decir- No hagas eso-

-Déjame atenderte, quiero cuidarte un poco, como no lo hice antes- besando su cabeza tímida y fraternalmente-

-¡Ya Samantha!- gritó Souichi interpretando para bien y para mal el proceder de la mujer mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, aprisionándole las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza- ¡NO ME MOLESTES! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERTE SI ME SACAS DE QUICIO!- por fin el tiránico sempai salía desde el fondo de su ser-

-¿Tanto me odias?- preguntó Samantha más asustada que asombrada, cerró con fuerza sus ojos para que no la viera llorar, retiraría al instante sus manos para irse, o eso trató-

-¡ME TIENES HARTO SAMANTHA! ¿Qué carajos pretendes yendo y viniendo atrás mío robando mi espacio personal, ¿QUÉ BUSCAS? ¿UN MARIDO? ¿UN AMANTE?- explotó imparable, Tatsumi Souichi en definitiva parecía otra persona- ¡BÚSCA EN OTRA PARTE PORQUE YO YA NO ESTOY DISPONIBLEE! ¡MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA!- gritó Souichi acercándose amenazante a su rostro-

-¡Déjame! ¡Tú no eres Souichi!- empujándolo para escapar con desesperación, con el temor y temblor de su cuerpo, se iría de ahí-

-Samantha tranquila, lo siento, por favor, tenía que decirlo, entiéndeme- se excusó cuando se dio cuenta que se excedió en el desfogue de su ira- No te haré nada, no te golpearé, jamás golpearía a una mujer- le aseguró deteniéndola, sabía que si la dejaba ir ella se partiría a llorar, y eso sería muy cruel, no le gustaba ver llorar a las personas, antes ni le inmutaba, pero conocer a Morinaga Tetsuhiro le hizo más humano-

-¿Voy a tener que penar hasta que me muera por lo que te hice?- sentándose cuando Souichi se hizo a un lado de la cama un poco para dejarla libre- Pediré a alguien más que venga a verte- susurró devastada, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- Hablamos en la casa de mi tía si quieres-

-Samantha- llamó Souichi atrayéndola a él- Lo siento, fui agresivo contigo, de veras lo siento- abrazándola con ímpeto para aminorar sus llanto- En realidad no me gusta ir al médico- cambió de tema y prosiguió- No confío mucho en ellos, tampoco me agradan, pero si eres tú por mi está bien, eres muy acuciosa en tus cosas y más si son tus pacientes- aseguró con orgullo, apretándola contra él-

-Vale, seguiré siendo tu doctora- afirmó Samantha un poco más calmada, respirando el aroma que tanto había extrañado, aunque él ya la hubiera borrado de su corazón, ella haría lo posible por volver a recuperar al menos su amistad y así tener una mejor relación, incluso una que supere la de diez años atrás-

-¿Acaso es mi celular?- separándose, buscando con la mirada el aparato que sonaba- ¡Debe ser Morinaga! ¡Ese idiota!- recostándose en la cama con cansancio- Préstame el celular por favor-

-Ah claro- tomándolo del estante, vacilando, pero ocurriéndosele una pequeña idea- ¿Moshi moshi?- respondió regulando su respiración, sonando algo agitada por la discusión anterior-

-Disculpe, creí que llamaba a Tatsumi Souichi- dijo Morinaga tocando donde le empezaba a quemar, ahí, donde latía, parecía que se fuera a detener, fuera por temor, desolación, lo que fuese, incomodaba a su corazón- _¡Que no sea Samantha! Eso quiere decir que están juntos, que quizá sempai no puede hablar, ¡no! Él no es así, no me sería infiel… ¿infiel? ¿Él y yo qué somos? ¿Por qué otra vez ella? ¿Por qué están juntos? A este paso me lo quitará- _pensó- _No hables, por favor no hables sempai, si oigo tu voz me sentiré más lesionado e inseguro-_

-Entrégame el celular por favor Sam- escuchó de la voz de su mentor, hablándole a Samantha-

-Ni se te ocurra colgar Samantha, si lo haces le diré que fue tu culpa que no pudiera contarle las cosas que han pasado en el laboratorio- advirtió Morinaga de manera mordaz-

-Dice que es de la universidad, ten- sin más opciones, Samantha le devolvió el aparato y se fue de la habitación a atender más pacientes-

-¿Diga?- le preguntó Souichi a quien le llamó-

-¡Sempai qué bueno oírte! No sabes cuánta falta me has hecho ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me has extrañado?- cuestionó sin parar Morinaga-

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate maldito idiota!- regañó- No digas eso ahora que frases de ese estilo es lo que menos quiero escuchar en estos momentos- esperando que su kōhai entendiera que en el hospital no podían ponerse cariñosos-

-¡Ah! Estás con Samantha, por eso no puedes permitir que ella se entere- dijo Morinaga con molestia- Yo… me preocupo mucho por ti, por tu salud y tu te interesas en lo que pueda pensar ella-

-¡Ya salió de mi habitación!- _¡Rayos! Ojalá no lo malinterprete_- Y no llames a quejarte- regañó sempai- Adiós-

-¡Espera! Sempai por lo que más quieras no me cuelgues, me portaré bien, no diré nada indebido ni que ponga en peligro tu reputación- juró Morinaga como un niño cuando lo castigan y le exigen decir la verdad-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó sempai fastidiado, viendo la puerta de su habitación cerrada, por donde salió Samantha-

-Contarte que ya me encargué de supervisar a tus kōhai, tómate todos los descansos que desees, yo me ocuparé de tus cosas en la universidad sempai, cuando regreses a casa, te atenderé como a un rey- aseveró el oji verde cual perrito faldero mendigando piedad a su dueño y así no ser botado a la calle como basura-

-Si es que regreso- susurró el hombre de cabellos rubios-

-¿Cómo? ¿No piensas volver? ¡Dime qué te hice!- suplicó Tetsuhiro impaciente, con el corazón en la mano-

-No es eso, es que tengo cosas por hacer, no me prestes atención, yo sigo viviendo en nuestra casa, así como tu- aseguró-

-¿Cómo sigues?- intentando cambiar de tema-

-Mejor, pero me van a seguir haciendo controles, ya sabes, para ver cómo reacciono y mi mejoría, nada del otro mundo- obvió- ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, de hecho yo me recuperé de la golpiza que me dieron desde que te vi ayer yendo por mi- respondió entusiasmado-

-De todos modos también deberías descansar, si yo no hubiese llegado… ¡maldita sea! Tu imprudencia y falta de amor propio son inmensas, ¡CASI TE MAATAAAN!- gritó furioso- Exponerte de esa forma…- su voz se quebró- Sin importarte lo que pueda pasar con la gente que tanto te quiere- sorbiendo su nariz pues de sus ojos, ya brotaba a borbotones gotas de agua salada, formando en sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto, un camino de humedad sin final aparente-

-¡Sempai no llores!- rogó enternecido, olvidando por completo la intriga y el dolor por unos instantes acerca de la relación de su superior con la tal Samantha- ¡Ya pasó! Estamos bien, fuiste tu a quien hirieron peor que a mi-

-¡Silencio! Eso… ¡no quita el hecho de que casi te matan!- respirando honda y trémulamente por las lágrimas que aún quedaban y salían escasas, con desdén, una tras otra-

-Sempai quiero ir a verte, ¿cuándo me dejaras ir?- le cuestionó un poco triste-

-¿Estás loco? Yo no te prohibiría algo así, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si tu y yo somos muy cercanos? Ven cuando quieras pero avísame- solicitó su sempai-

-¡Genial! ¿Puedo irte a ver mañana?- interrogó feliz-

-B-bueno, mañana nos vemos, me avisas para poder arreglarm-arreglar el eh…- se interrumpió- eh… ¿qué te importa imbécil? ¡si quieres venir, hazlo y si no, pues no! ¡Haz lo que se te antoje!- colgó el sempai enfurruñado, como haciendo un berrinche-

-¿Eh? ¿Uhm? ¿Are? Sempai me colgó- comentó riendo como tonto el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos azul oscuro, mirando la luna asombrándose- _Y así el sol es reemplazado, lo bueno es que en su caso es temporal-_ pensó mudando sus emociones de felicidad, por unas expresiones más serias- _No pasa nada, mañana veré al sempai, lo tendré en mis brazos y lo podré besar_-

Papá hacía sus planes de amor con su adorado sempai, procurando que al verse mañana, los sentimientos negativos que le embargaban hoy, fuesen removidos por unos más optimistas, con seguridad esas penurias se irían lejos al reencontrarse, pensó con ternura e ingenuidad, desgraciadamente mis papás no tenían ni idea que el día siguiente, cuando se reencontraran, comenzaría el camino hacia el calvario de ambos, aunque ninguno lo notaría al principio, pues su tormento, les permitiría aprovechar el tiempo que juntos les quedaría.

**NOTITA:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o deseo, quizá pueda convertirme en hada madrina xD Nos vemos el próximo **MIÉRCOLES **besos a todos, no olviden que lo bueno empezó, poco a poco pero empezó, no se pierdan esta historia, síganla por favor, y no se arrepentirán... Porque El Camino Hacia El Amor Verdadero, Nunca Será Sencillo.**


	7. Fantasmas De Amor

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**Tarde pero aquí está, lo estaba escribiendo en una libreta pero no pude continuar porque mi mamá estaba en el hospital y me fui con ella, luego de escribirlo preparé mi campaña para ser personera de mi colegio xD (aún no son las votaciones pero hay que ir preparando las propuestas), no siendo más.**

**No se vayan sin comentar y opinar por favor, eso es gratificante y ayuda a crecer como escritor. Takanaga sensei es la autora del manga, yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente, gracias de antemano. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 6: Fantasmas De Amor**

Muy tarde, a entradas horas de la madrugada un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, mi padre-madre para ser exactos rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama de hospital en la que se hallaba, finalmente vería a su kōhai luego de casi un mes sin hacerlo, se sentía horriblemente apenado de si mismo por haberlo extrañado tanto, ni que fueran novios o algo así para…. ¿entonces qué eran? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos sexuales?-

-_¿Qué carajos? Yo no soy gay, odio a esa gente a morir, al único de su especie que soporto es a Morinaga… es con el único que yo hago y haría el… ¡Cielos! Nunca lo había querido decir de esa forma, siempre ignorando sus esmeros, sus ruegos, y ahora pensándolo a conciencia puedo admitir con vergüenza y calma a la vez que él y yo… hacemos el amor. ¿Por qué no puedo odiarme ni odiarlo? ¡Ag! Pero aun así la rabia me invade como antes de admitir que sus sentimientos causaban efecto en mí, y es precisamente por eso que me molesto conmigo. ¿Desde cuándo mis actos, pensamientos y sentimientos son gobernados por ti? ¿Eh? ¡Maldito Morinaga! Yo antes era tan normal, ¡Tan heterosexual! Y solo por ti… solo contigo hago esto- _pensó cubriendo su rostro con una almohada-

Al otro extremo de la ciudad mi padre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su serenidad, pero por más que luchaba, los fantasmas del pasado y las pesadillas de su sempai abrazando a una mujer cargando un bebé en brazos, re afloraban como espinas clavándose en su alma.

-_¿Y si sempai solo me usa para apaciguar su posible soledad hasta que encuentre alguna mujer que le agrade y ame? ¡No! Él no me haría algo así como Masaki san me hizo hace varios años… Sempai va enserio, al menos reconoce mis sentimientos y les da prioridad, a su manera, pese a que no podamos asumir que tenemos una relación delante de la gente como yo quisiera. A decir verdad no he sido el único que ha visto el gran cambio para bien en la personalidad de sempai, su aspecto está más sexy, más gustoso a la vista y al tacto que antes, mujeres e incluso hombres lo notan, y por la lejanía que nos separa no puedo espantarlos como antes hubiera hecho sin dudar. Si fuera capaz de decírtelo sempai, quiero que sepas que aunque se todos los pormenores que te he causado, las lágrimas que por mi has derramado… no me arrepiento del todo, porque en cierta manera eso demuestra que sientes algo por mi que arde en ti. Y a pesar que no eres gay, una diminuta esperanza en mi germinas, tal vez el día donde escuche de ti un te amo llegue, aunque sea dentro de muchos años, te seguiré amando- _pensó Morinaga mirando hacia la luna que brillaba en demasía-

Y de esa forma los segundos, los minutos y las horas pasaron, dando paso al nuevo día pero no uno cualquiera ¡No señor! Porque al fin, mis padres se reencontrarían después de tanto anhelarse, aunque uno de los dos lo niegue y a lo mejor nunca lo acepte.

-Muchachos ¿cómo vamos con esos resultados?- preguntaba Morinaga muy entusiasmado a los actuales kōhai de SU sempai, porque era SUYO Y SOLO SUYO-

-Realmente bien Morinaga senpai, observe esto por favor- invitó Tadakoro-

-Eso es magnífico, les falta la rapidez y la prontitud que sempai exige, pero creo que lograrán llenar sus expectativas- asumió de excelente humor el kōhai mayor-

-¿Está usted bien Morinaga senpai?- cuestionó Mika-

-¿Eh? Divinamente- respondió contento Morinaga con cara iluminada-

-Ya veo, se le nota ¿cómo va con el sempai?- curioseó astuta pero sin mala intención la mujer de cabello corto, tomando desprevenido a Morinaga-

-¿Ahh? Ehm pues normal, no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero estoy feliz de regresar- dijo Morinaga, aterrado se preguntó ¿qué hizo? Dijo una especie de cosa comprometedora, para resarcirla continuó- Es que en Hamamatsu la vida es muy cara, a este paso iba a terminar en quiebra, fue bueno volver acá porque el dinero si alcanza- reveló Morinaga-

-¿Moshi moshi?- escucharon decir a Tadakoro- ¡Oh sempai! Qué alegría oírlo, pensé que se había ido de vacaciones a Las Vegas o algo por el estilo- comentó Tadakoro en tono dicharachero-

-¡¿Qué tan inepto puedes…?!- cuestionó a medias tratando de calmar su ira- ¿Cómo van con el experimento?- preguntó Souichi-

-Bien gracias, estamos teniendo resultados prometedores y eso es porque su kōhai Morinaga senpai, nos ha estado supervisando, de veras es muy amable y cuidadoso, no se demora ni un minuto en cada cosa, usted debe estar muy orgulloso de él- halagó Tadakoro admirado-

-Así es que quiero que sean, como él ¡Apréndanle!- ordenó engreído el ojos miel-

-Ah por cierto sempai, lo tengo cerca, ¿quiere que se lo pase al teléfono?- cuestionó Tadakoro activando el altavoz, y entregando el celular a Morinaga escucharon un sonoro-

-¡NO ME LO PASES! ¡Él es estresante! Dile que no se distraiga, que adelante hoy lo que más pueda- pidió rogando porque Morinaga no se sintiera ofendido por haber **_olvidado_** la conversación del día anterior, y es que tenía sus razones para no querer verlo-

Últimamente el menor causaba en él extraños sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos, en mi padre-madre, a raíz de eso, su forma de reaccionar era evitarlo a ratos para que la culpa y el odio que a veces surgía hacia mi padre y hacia él mismo no lo carcomieran.

-_Perdóname Morinaga solo será…- _suspiró con pesadez- _Yo… quiero refrescar mi mente y cuando tranquilice mis insanos pensamientos me permitiré verte, sé libre de mi por este día- _pensó con vergüenza el hombre de larga cabellera rubia-

-_Eso fue un poquito cruel… ¡Rayos! Sí que olvidaste rápido nuestra cita, aunque ¿se le puede llamar cita a eso? Yo si lo veía así pero tu… ¡Jej! Tu no lo consideraste importante y me negaste verte- _pensó limpiándose las lágrimas que despidieron sus ojos al exterior, alarmando a los kōhai menores-

-Morinaga senpai ¿Qué ocurre?- tapando el auricular- ¿Por qué llor…?- alcanzó a preguntar, pues sonriendo, el kōhai mayor le hizo señas de que callara, que todo estaba bien-

-No pasa nada, me duelen los ojos un poco, casi no he dormido- susurró Morinaga para que sempai no los oyera-

-¿Qué pasa Tadakoro?- cuestionó el sempai al chico de gafas, quien parecía ausente, y podía jurar que era por culpa del estúpido de Morinaga- ¡Oe! Si me escuchas, deja de haraganear que mañana debes irme a llevar un almuerzo decente y ropa- demandó, suponiendo que Tadakoro tenía activado el altavoz- Tadakoro baka… ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ENCIENDAS EL ALTAVOZ SIN MI PERMISO TE TOMO COMO SACRIFICIO PARA CALMAR MI IRAAAA!- amenazó furioso, haciendo tiritar de fobia a sus kōhai, incluido Morinaga-

El corazón de mi padre latía a mil cuando oyó la voz de su sempai, mi padre-madre, luego de la presunta crueldad e indiferencia demostrada Souichi se apiadó de mi padre, concediéndole por fin, el regalo de un reencuentro.

-Morinaga senpai dice lo hará con gusto- dijo Tadakoro respondiendo por el kōhai mayor-

-¿Ah si?- ¿_No deberías tomar el maldito teléfono y decírmelo tu? ¡No tiene el mismo pecio escucharlo por terceros que de ti!- _pensó frunciendo el ceño el de cabello r_ubio- _

_-_Si señor- corroboró Tadakoro-

_-_Esto… ¿qué se hizo ese? ¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones como para que los otros hablen por él?- regañó sempai, sabía perfectamente que se estaba contradiciendo y pese a que no se entendía ni el mismo, quería oír a su lastimado kōhai para apaciguar su dolor al menos por teléfono-

-No, aquí estoy sempai, mañana le llevo lo que me pidió, permiso, ya le paso a Tadakoro-

-Eres un marica resentido…-susurró sempai dolido-

_-¿Cómo me llamó?-_ se sorprendió el kōhai, por suerte el altavoz ya estaba apagado desde que comenzaron a hablar- ¿Está usted bien?- cuestionó-

-_¿Me está tratando de usted? Es cierto que yo quería evitarlo para no sentirme arrastrado con él pero que me trate de forma distante como lo acabó de hacer me molesta, me da la impresión de que lo pierdo… ¿Perderlo? ¡Jaj! Para nada, yo no soy gay, yo soy NORMAL_- pensó el rubio, silenciándose en el proceso-

-Sempai ¿sigue ahí?- escuchó que Tadakoro preguntaba, ya no su kōhai-

_-¡Maldición siempre truncas mis planes!_- Dile a Morinaga que lo espero hoy a la 1:00 p.m. en punto con un almuerzo digno en el hospital general, el de Nagoya del norte- informó el ojos miel colgando de inmediato-

-Qué bipolar es el sempai, dice que debes estar en el hospital general de Nagoya del norte con un almuerzo digno a la 1:00 p.m. en punto, que no te demores- relató Tadakoro como maquinita-

-¿Qué harás?- cuestionó Mika a Morinaga- Faltan veinte minutos- recalcó enseñándole la hora-

-Sigan en las cosas, luego de que adelanten la mayoría pueden ir a merendar y volver a trabajar, ¡Hasta mañana!- corriendo sin parar se fue Morinaga, en el camino encontró un restaurante y solicitó- Por favor bastante pollo teriyaki con jugo-

-Si señor, aquí tiene- dijo la joven entregándole su pedido y recibiendo el pago-

-Gracias- salió corriendo de nuevo, con suerte paró un taxi que por ahí pasó-

-Buenas tardes ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos?- preguntó el taxista-

-No se con certeza la dirección pero es el hospital de Nagoya del norte- respondió Morinaga dudoso-

-Ahh ya creo saber cuál es, el que una jovencita recién graduada de medicina adoptó y mejoró- comentó el conductor del carro-

-No tengo idea de quién sea el dueño o la dueña de ese lugar- aseguró Morinaga-

-Creo que se llamaba Sandra, Sara… ¡Samantha! Eso es- recordó el taxista-

-¿Eh?-

Su mente le trajo recuerdos del día anterior.

_¡Sempai!- _

_-Llevémoslo al hospital- sugirió Samantha palpando el rostro de Souichi-_

Con molestia comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos cuando su recuerdo terminó.

_-Por eso tanta serenidad en cuanto a llevarlo a un hospital, porque sabía que ella podría mover palancas para que lo atendieran rápido- _

-¿Joven?- le llamó con intriga ante su mutismo-

-¿Cómo supo eso?- cuestionó con temor-

-Por la prensa local, mire- enseñándole el periódico-

-Gracias, hace mucho no volvía a Nagoya y…- no pudo decir más, hasta el taxista se inquietó por la actitud de Morinaga, ¿pero cómo no guardar silencio por la sorpresa al ver aquella prensa?- **''****_SAMANTHA M. Esta gran señorita, pionera en la lucha por los derechos de los pacientes lideró un proyecto junto a unos estudiantes egresados de Medicina para reconstruir el olvidado hospital general de Nagoya del norte, y tiene un acompañante al que nombró SU MEJOR HOMBRE Y SU MANO DERECHA, que junto a ella inició hoy su vida pública… Souichi T.'' _**– leyó abrumado, sus ojos bajaron más y en la mitad de la hoja divisó una foto donde se veía feliz de la vida a la oji azul siendo abrazada de la cintura por un hombre de largos cabellos plata, que también sonreía, no tanto pero lo hacía-

-Disculpe joven lo traje al hospital del norte porque como no me dij…- antes de terminar siquiera de hablar, el taxista oyó al muchacho que se hallaba en el asiento trasero-

-Descuide, al parecer no nos equivocamos- le aseguró con voz temblorosa - ¿Me…p-puedo quedar con este periódico?- a punto de llorar, el menguado oji verde solicitó-

-No hay problema, quédeselo- ofreció mirando por el retrovisor del taxi, ¿era lo que vio… una lágrima?- ¿Se siente bien?-

-¿Bien? Ah… si señor, gracias… muy- sollozó, y limpiándose las lágrimas- Muy bien ¿cuánto le debo?-

-Despreocúpate muchacho, cuenta mía, ve tranquilo. Sigue a delante, nunca te des por vencido aunque lo veas todo perdido, aunque tu mundo se venga abajo, recuerda que el corazón duele para hacernos sentir lo vivos que estamos, no todo puede ser dicha- aconsejó el hombre, prediciendo el infortunio que el chico podría estar pasando- Sufrió una decepción amorosa ¿verdad?-

_-¿Decepción amorosa?- _pensó extrañado- No… yo, enserio que no es… eso… él y yo…éramos buenos amigos-

-¿El? Ah… le quitó a su novia-

-_¿Novia?- _pensó extrañado antes de caer en cuenta- ¡_Ay claro!-_ No era mi novia, era la mujer que yo más amaba en el mundo, nunca antes me había enamorado así, pero ellos tuvieron algo muy fuerte en el pasado, en fin, es mi mejor amigo y lo estimo a pesar de eso- ocultando la versión original, para cubrir a su sempai-

-Ya veo, cuando era joven, así como tu… yo tenía una novia a la que amaba con la misma o incluso mayor intensidad que tu a esa señorita, íbamos a escaparnos y a casarnos, sin embargo al ser rica y yo pobre sus familiares hicieron lo posible por separarnos, pensé que como yo, ella pelearía por nuestro amor, sin embargo esa ingrata me dejó, se casó con un millonario y le dio tres hijos hermosos, tres hijos que pudieron ser míos- relató el taxista para alentarlo-

-¡Dios! ¡Qué terrible! Y eso ¿hace cuánto fue?- preguntó interesado-

-Hace quince años, y todavía la amo y la recuerdo-

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó Morinaga al taxista-

-Si bueno… esa mujer estaba esperando trillizos cuando se casó, y esos trillizos que tuvo con el millonario, en realidad eran míos porque ella se casó con el para que no me asesinaran sus familiares… eran yakuzas-

-¿Yakuzas?- entendiendo el punto del hombre- ¿Ella lo hizo para protegerlo?-

-Si, pero cuando nos reencontramos y reiniciamos nuestra vida juntos, ella fue a ver a sus padres, y su ex esposo aprovechó para buscarme, al dar con mi paradero, me pidió permitirle estar con los niños, en esa época no sabía que eran mis hijos, por eso cuando él me entregó unas pruebas de paternidad… dejé que se fueran con él pues no soy desconsiderado, y era lo legal, o eso creí. Sin embargo mi mujer al volver y ver lo que hice me reveló la verdad y al querer recuperar a nuestros hijos…ya no había nada que hacer, al parecer el tipo se los llevó a otro país, batallamos, los buscamos, pero… hace diez años no veo a mis hijos-

-Es decir que aproximadamente ahora tienen quince años- aseveró Morinaga-

-Correcto, mira, esta es su foto y mi número, si sabes algo de ellos me puedes informar, ah y es cierto… en la parte de atrás de esa foto están las aproximaciones de cómo pueden verse ahora- reveló el taxista a Morinaga-

-De acuerdo, gracias ¿cuánto le debo?- preguntó de nuevo al conductor-

-Es gratis. ¿No estabas de afán?- le recordó el taxista-

-¡Cierto! Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió saliendo del carro corriendo, hacia las puertas del hospital-

-¿A quién necesita?- preguntó el portero del establecimiento-

-A Tatsumi Souichi- respondió aclarándose la garganta-

-¿Familiar o acompañante?- cuestionó serio el trabajador-

-Ambos…-respondió escondiendo su indecisión con seguridad-

-Firme, aquí el número de cédula de ciudadanía, acá abajo su lugar de residencia-

-¡Con gusto!- exclamó emocionado firmando su cédula… y **su** **dirección**, colocando sin querer una pequeña bomba de tiempo que no tardaría en detonar-

-Tercer pasillo a la derecha, habitación 114- informó el guarda de seguridad, y viéndolo correr pensó- _¿Esta no es la misma dirección de Souichi sama? ¿Qué hace ese hombre dando su lugar de residencia igual al de Souichi sama? Le comunicaré a Samantha sama cuando la vea- _

-Tercer pasillo a la derecha, habitación 114- repitió Morinaga concentrado, camino a la habitación encontró un espejo, deteniéndose ahí se arregló el cabello, se acomodó la ropa y pensó- _Todo un matador, je,je,je- _terminando de alistarse, siguió su recorrido armándose de valor para el momento crucial…en menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, dando tres golpes-

-¡Siga!- se escuchó desde dentro-

-Buenas tardes sempai ¿cómo es…?- al abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación cerrando con seguro, su pregunta quedó en el aire al ser interrumpido-

-¿No podrías ser más puntual? ¡Cinco minutos de retraso exactamente!- regañó un hombre dos años mayor que él-

-¡Sempai!- acercándose y tomando sus manos, dejando el almuerzo sobre una mesita al lado del hombre de cabellos rubios-

-Mo-rinaga- susurró a medias viendo la unión de sus dedos, ¿acaso su razón se había marchado?- H-hola inepto casi que no llegas ¡Bastardo!-

-Lo siento sempai, mira tu almuerzo- soltando sus manos, sujetando el platillo, quitándole la bolsa, acomodándolo y entregándoselo- Si gustas puedo darte hasta que te canses- propuso tomando la cuchara para darle de comer-

-¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme algo así en mi estado de salud?- reprendió rojo, de ira o vergüenza, levantando su brazo para golpearlo, pero su kōhai, dejando de nuevo el platillo en la mesita-

-No estés a la defensiva, aunque muera de ganas por tenerte mañana, tarde y noche haciendo el amor conmigo, tengo presente que ahora no podemos, no te voy a forzar, no cuando estás convaleciente… ni cuando aceptas mis sentimientos- afirmó deteniendo su golpe con delicadeza-

-_¿Eh? Enserio ¿no? ¡P-pues que haga lo que le plazca! Tampoco es como si yo tuviera ganas de hacer cosas obscenas- _pensó sin darse cuenta que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, y el rubor de su rostro pasó hasta sus orejas, dándole un aspecto incitador, reduciendo poco a poco el autocontrol de Morinaga-

-_Es obvio que está pensando en algo que me roba su atención… ¡que lo aleja de mí!-_ malinterpretó el kōhai de mirada verdosa- _¡A nadie le daré a sempai! Él solo me verá a mi- _caviló, y con malicia sin que su amado alcanzara a volver de sus ensoñaciones apretó esa mano que antes le golpearía, entre las suyas mientras olisqueaba su oreja y la unión de cuello y hombro, mordiendo y lamiendo-

-¿Q-qué? ¡Ahh! ¡De-detente aquí no! Dijiste que te contendrías, tu ¡Ohh! M-Morinaga No… ¡Ahh!- al sentir una traviesa mano acariciar lascivamente sus tetillas-

-¡No te solaces! ¡No pienses en alguien aparte de mi!- con expresiones jamás vistas anteriormente el kōhai amonestó al sempai, pues volviendo a lo que hacía le domó con maestría-

-Yo… no pensaba en na-die ¡Nghh! ¡Aha…ah! ¿Por qué… no me crees?- fuerzas no le quedaban para ladear su rostro, mover sus manos y empujarlo, solo intentar hacerse entender- ¡Aquí no! Está… mal… puede venir nghh al-guien y… oírme- susurró sempai sonrojado hasta la nuca-

-¿Era eso lo que pensabas?- cuestionó su depredador- Más mal está…- decidió callar, no tenía razones de peso para sentir celos o inseguridad, soltándolo despacio de manera inconsciente bajó la guardia-

-¡Idiota! Cuando te digo que pares paras, ¿recuerdas que lo acordamos luego de salir de la fiesta de Fukushima sensei?- reclamó respirando agitado, golpeando su cabeza- ¿Qué puede haber más malo que ser descubiertos?- amonestó Souichi furioso, al ver que su kōhai iba a hablar se adelantó, suponiendo que este diría estupideces- ¡NINGUNA! Así que no te pases, si a ti no te importa en lo mínimo que la gente se entere de esta charada ¡BUSCATE ALGUIEN MÁS ENTONCES! Yo no me voy a someter al escarnio público si ni siquiera soy gay- escupió apenado el ojos miel, no pretendía lastimarlo pero sus palabras salieron despectivas-

-¡No me refería a eso!- se defendió dolido el hombre que tenía la noche reflejada en su pelo- _Son superfluas mis ganas de entrar en su pensamiento- _pensó alejándose y sentándose con el periódico que le regalaron…alarmando a su sempai-

-¿Qué haces leyendo la prensa?- preguntó Souichi ya calmado, viendo algo sospechoso en el papel que Morinaga sostenía-

-Viendo las noticias de Nagoya- respondió seco, mirando de nuevo la imagen que una hora antes le había afectado en demasía, inhalando, exhalando, apretando el papel, percibió que sus ojos se humedecieron- Debe ser genial que **tu mejor amiga** sea la dueña del hospital, je,je,je- comentó limpiando con la manga de su chaqueta, las lágrimas que amenazaban en brotar de sus orbes color verde-

-¿De qué mierda estás…?- se calló al predecir el tipo de noticia que su kōhai leía- Los periódicos son una gastadera de papel innecesaria, es mejor que me lo entregues para botarlo- con disimulo trataba de convencerlo para que no siguiera leyendo-

-Yo quiero ojear las noticias de actualidad, ¿también me vas a prohibir eso?- se quejó el kōhai-

-¡Bátalo! Es basura- no sabía por qué pero ansiaba que Morinaga quitara de vista ese periódico, era evidente que pertenecía a la temporada pasada, y esa era la que menos le convenía-

-Estas nervioso, ¿le temes a algo?- se burló el menor-

-¡NO JODAS! ¡Yo con miedo? ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! Es que ese periódico está obsoleto, búscate algo reciente- argumentó el peli largo-

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que trabajas con Samantha san? ¿Eh? Y no solo eso… **¡Que sales con ella! **Los felicito ¡SON LA PAREJA DEL AÑO!- afirmó arrugando el periódico y lanzándolo al suelo, sin una lágrima en el rostro-

-¡No es lo que crees!- dijo sempai mirándolo asombrado de tal actitud tan enfadada, en lo que le conocía no lo había visto así nunca-

-Ah ¿no?- poniéndose de pie y recogiendo el periódico preguntó a su sempai señalando el sitio de la noticia- ¿Qué dice aquí?-

-Es un error, ¡Ellos lo malinterpretaron! Pese a que quisimos que reeditaran la noticia ya no había nada que hacer- se explicó apurado, después de todo no le estaba mintiendo… pero Morinaga no le hacía caso-

-¡¿No podían hacerlos ceder con acciones legales?! ¡¿NO HAY ABOGADOS EN NAGOYA?!- cuestionó Morinaga furioso-

-¡SERENATE! Si no hicimos nada es porque no lo consideramos importante- se defendió Souichi con fastidio ante el asedio del muchacho-

-El que calla otorga, suerte en tu legítima relación- susurró a su mentor- Disculpa las molestias- acercando su rostro con lentitud… rozando ambas bocas… pero apartándose de improviso posó sus labios tenuemente sobre la frente de su sempai- Adiós- alejándose estaba cuando el hombre que debajo suyo reaccionó-

-¡No te mentiría! Samantha me ofreció un puesto prometedor en este hospital, como tu también estas progresando acepté para labrarme mi futuro, la foto la tomaron el día de la inauguración oficial, yo solo la estaba acompañando, soy algo así como su mano derecha, y supongo que al vernos tan ''cercanos'' mal interpretaron, ¡créeme estúpido!- ordenó el tirano halando al homo del cuello de su camisa, le besó con robándole hasta el aliento-

-_¡Me está…besando! ¡Sempai me está besando!- _pensó Morinaga asombrado, olvidando de nuevo las posibles penurias que el mismo hombre le causaba- ¡Ahh! Es-espera sem-sempai… ¡mghh! No puedo res-pirar mngh ¡Ahhh!- cuando finalmente su sempai lo soltó, ambos sonrojados, agitados por la anterior acción se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Souichi rompió el silencio-

-Te… dije que no mentía, ella y yo no tenemos nada, yo no soy su tipo- aseveró Souichi molesto-

-Y ella… ¿es el tuyo?- cuestionó Morinaga acariciando su cabello con dulzura-

-¿Mi tipo?- preguntó Souichi abriendo sus ojos como platos- No lo sé, no lo había pensado… creo que no, es muy mandona, muy… ella- respondió dubitativo-

-Eso no le quita lo hermosa, incluso si yo no fuese gay, podría fijarme en ella, ¿qué opinas de Samantha san? Por favor sé sincero sempai- pidió Morinaga sentándose en la camilla, peinando entre sus dedos las finas hebras rubias de su amado y besando su cabeza-

-Ahora que lo pienso… es bonita, hermosa, perseverante, sabia, una revolucionaria con el don de la palabra a la que todos le hemos creído alguna vez… es alguien que lo da todo por las personas, una mujer excepcional pero no es perfecta, con ella no se sabe cuándo puedes conocer a un ángel o un demonio- respondió Souichi con total honestidad- _Es una gran tentación disfrazada de ángel… con ella nunca sabrás cuándo se hará tu corazón pedazos- _pensó omitiendo esto último, no quería lastimar a Morinaga con palabras innecesarias-

-_Primera vez que sempai habla tanto de una persona que no es su familia, hace que me sienta un poco celoso, si no lo conociera diría que habla de alguien a quien odia pero que también ama- _pensó Morinaga desanimado bajándose de la cama- Basta de charlas, ¡A comer!-

-¡Espera!- dijo sujetándole de nuevo y halándolo hacia él-

-¿Qué ocurre sempai?- a pesar de que aquel hombre por cada abrazo o beso que se dieran rompiera su orgullo y sus esperanzas el quíntuple de veces más, Morinaga siempre lo vería cual tonto enamorado, a sus pies estaría por el resto de sus días-

-No pongas esa cara…-pidió Souichi apretando el agarre-

-¿Qué cara?- cuestionó enrarecido de las acciones del mayor-

-¡Esa! …De sonreír cuando quieres llorar, ¿No te dije que no te preocuparas? Entre Samantha y yo no hay nada, ahora estoy… contigo, tranquilo imbécil- posando por instinto las manos sobre su rostro, en ánimo de calmarlo-

-Sem-pai…- susurró mirándolo atontado. ¡Era oficial! Ese hombre lo tenía en sus manos, ni siquiera Masaki logró someterlo como Tatsumi Souichi, con su tiránico querer le sometió en un holocausto del que era adicto- Estoy bien porque me das felicidad cuando te preocupas por mi, demuestras que te importo y eso lo agradezco y lo valoro mucho- sacando impulsos desde el fondo de su ser, re afloró las alegrías vividas con el rubio, guardando la tristeza, la desilusión lejos del presente-

-¡No seas tan cursi! Con un ''estoy bien'' hubiera bastado- se quejó Tatsumi sonrojado empezando a almorzar, cuando hubo terminado solicitó a su kōhai ayudarlo a levantar para encaminarse el mismo al baño-

Pasada la tarde, a mi padre-madre unas enfermeras lo examinaron, como supieron que ya había un familiar cuidando de él, optaron por no llamar a Samantha a pedido del mismo, al principio las mujeres estaban renuentes en aceptar pues la médico luego de que las enfermeras lo examinaran, si lo consideraba del caso se quedaría a cuidarlo mientras el dormía. Como este se comprometió a asumir lo que pudiera suceder, las enfermeras aceptaron y se marcharon.

-Sempai ¿por qué les dijiste eso? ¡No me puedo quedar! Ya se está ocultando el sol, puede ser peligroso, por qué eres así ¿no ves que me pueden atracar de nuevo si me voy a las horas que te antoje despacharme?- dijo con molestia, presuntamente su sempai tendría pensado echarlo cuando ya no le fuera de utilidad… ¿o estaba equivocado?-

-¡Cállate estúpido! Eres mi maldito kōhai y como tal debes quedarte cuidando de mi, no le avisé a mi familia para no preocuparlos, pero como tu sabes lo que ocurrió no te alarmarías al verme en el hospital- reveló Souichi-

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo hasta mañana?- preguntó sonrojado y sorprendido-

-Si y no empieces con tu… ¡Ahh!- jadeó en medio de los brazos de su kōhai-

-Te amo, ¡sempai te amo con locura!- expresó Morinaga besándolo en los labios con desenfreno- ¡Uff! Con besar tus labios me basta, dormiré en la silla- sonrió besándolo efusivamente de nuevo-

-¡Para! Nghh Aquí no…-terminado el beso, Morinaga besando su frente se sentó como cachorrito en la sillita de su hogar-

-Duerme acá, yo te haré un espacio- dijo Souichi palpando con su mano el espacio que le había hecho- Solo hay una pequeña condición… donde sienta cosas homo extrañas de tu parte: ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! ¿Entendiste?- mirándolo furioso, amenazante-

-¡Prometido! Con solo dormir a tu lado me basta- dijo corriendo, quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta-

-Cuidado, no te vayas a caer… si haces algún ruido al tropezarte y no mueres, yo te mato- para ocultar la creciente preocupación hacia su kōhai-

Papá por el momento se conformaba con pocas cosas, con el mero cuerpo de mi padre-madre, y con la prioridad aparente que sus sentimientos tenían sobre él le bastaba, no quería esforzarse demasiado en enamorarlo para no presionarlo.

Una pena… no tenía idea que unas microscópicas partículas dispersas en el universo, del amor que su homofóbico sempai le tuvo alguna vez a Samantha podrían haber comenzado a surtir efecto aunque aún no lo notara por estar concentrado en el odio y resentimiento que albergaba en contra de ella.

Dicen que **_Solo Se Desprecia Lo Que Fue Amado, Y Que Se Odia Lo Que Es Querido _**

**NOTITA:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o deseo, quizá pueda convertirme en hada madrina xD Nos vemos el próximo **MIÉRCOLES si algo extraordinario no ocurre, **besos a todos, no olviden que lo bueno empezó, poco a poco pero empezó, no se pierdan esta historia, síganla por favor, y no se arrepentirán... Porque El Camino Hacia El Amor Verdadero, Nunca Será Sencillo.**


	8. Los Juegos Del Destino

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**Tarde pero aquí está, gracias Dios ya pasaron las votaciones :D por si a alguien le interesa ganó una amiga, otra candidata, pero bueno :D una derrota equivale a un triunfo, me alegra haber perdido porque quiero dedicarme de lleno a este proyecto que con tanto cariño, amor y esfuerzo e ido llevando a cabo, no sería nada sin ustedes. muchas gracias. **

**Por favor corazones míos, no se vayan sin comentar, eso es gratificante y ayuda a crecer como escritor. Takanaga sensei es la autora de este maravilloso manga, yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente, gracias de antemano. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 7: Los Juegos Del Destino**

Inevitablemente mis padres esa noche durmieron juntos, pese a haber pasado bastante desde su última vez compenetrados en cuerpo y alma, aún debían suceder ciertas cosas antes de la re consumación de su amor…y el inicio del desenlace de su historia.

Las noches no son eternas, nada lo es, tampoco los momentos que pasas con tu ser amado, todo fluye, por eso la noche a paso rápido, pidiendo piedad al porvenir que le esperaba a mis padres dio entrada al nuevo día.

-Sou ¿cómo amaneciste? Vendré a verte en unos minutos para chequearte- avisó Samantha desde afuera de la habitación, sin entrar pues iba a vigilar que sus pupilos estuvieran haciendo las cosas rigurosamente, con Souichi enfermo debía encargarse de lo que él no hacía en esos momentos-

-¡Apúrate baka! Samantha va a volver, ¡LEVÁNTATE Y QUÍTATE DE AQUÍ!- gritó Souichi a su kōhai aventándolo al suelo, apurado, a punto estaba de levantarse cuando-

-¡Qué cruel eres! ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? Debes estar en reposo- exclamó alarmado el hombre que lo adoraba-

-¡No me voy a quedar tranquilo viendo cómo Samantha entra y me ve en estas fachas!- dijo sempai molesto, no quería que ella los viera juntos en una situación de por si comprometedora y embarazosa, debía al menos estar bien presentado- Ah por cierto, esos platos donde me trajiste la comida debes guardarlos en tu maleta y esconderlos-

-De acuerdo- dijo sin rechistar el kōhai acatando la orden-

-Ayúdame a bajarme de aquí para poder ir al baño a acomodarme- ordenó-

-Si señor- respondió Morinaga sonriendo, tragándose los celos- _Estoy siendo paranoico, Samantha es su amiga, su colega, su jefe, nada más_-

Mi padre le ayudó a su sempai en la ida al baño y en su regreso a la camilla del hospital, mi padre-madre se había vuelto a dormir, o al menos lo intentaba pues la presencia de su kōhai le estaba afectando, quería darle besos, abrazos, y deseos así le sofocaban, lo hacían sentirse poco hombre… poco macho, menos heterosexual lo cual le preocupaba.

Ambos, sumidos en sus divagares fueron de nuevo a tierra traídos cuando de la nada, tres golpecitos en la puerta y una voz sonaron.

-Sou, voy a entrar- advirtió Samantha colocando su mano en la chapa- ¿Eh? ¿Nani? Está con llave- aseveró forzando la puerta- Por favor Azaru necesito la copia de las llaves de la habitación 114-

-¡Ve a abrir! ¿Quieres tarjeta de invitación? ¡Inútil!- susurró Souichi mirando mal a su kōhai- Ah y ya sabes, te comportas como un varón, nada de mariconadas de que **sempai esto, sempai yo te apoyo en lo que necesites...** ni un ápice de amor demostrarás, ocúltalo no se dónde, pero aquí y en el mundo externo solo somos sempai y kōhai- susurró dominante- Y si no te gusta pues te largas-

-Tranquilo, ya lo se- respondió Morinaga con voz dura, reservando sus reclamos- Buenos días- saludó sonriendo abriendo la puerta-

-¡¿TÚ?! Es decir, hola Morinaga kun me alegra que pudieras hacerle un espacio a Sou kun- comentó ingresando a la habitación- ¡Me preocupaste! ¿Por qué no dejaron sin llave la puerta?-cuestionó Samantha con preocupación, haciendo sentir levemente mal a Souichi-

-Le ordené a este baka que lo hiciera para que no vinieran a molestar mientras yo dormía, tal como lo estas haciendo ahora- reveló Souichi despóticamente-

-Mira, ¡Idiota! No creas que vine aquí a visitarte por placer o porque me hagas falta, no te confundas conmigo, soy tu médico de cabecera, solo eso, ¡No es como si te amara!- espetó la peli azul igual de tirana, ocultando que las palabras de Souichi le afectaron, al caer en cuenta que lo respondido por ella también fue algo cruel trató de resarcir su error disculpándose- Souichi lo siento, no debí portarme así, de veras lo…- sus palabras fueron calladas-

-¡NO LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA! EL DESEABA DESCANSAR, ES NORMAL REACCIONAR COMO LO HIZO ANTE LA INTROMISIÓN DE ALGUIEN- defendió Morinaga, pero se arrepentió de haberlo hecho al ver la frialdad en los ojos de su sempai observándole, clavándole en el pecho reprimendas por no haberle obedecido-

-_Ese imbécil, siempre haciendo cosas comprometedoras, ¡RÁPIDO! Debo reparar la impresión infringida en Samantha_, _no quiero que ella ni nadie piense que soy gay ¡NO LO SOY!-_ ¡YA SE QUE NO ME AMAS SAMANTHA! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! Además, eso dejó de importarme hace mucho… ya me resigné- susurró con la cabeza agachada, y volviéndola a alzar, observó a la mujer que le robó mas de un suspiro en su adolescencia- Es solo que en verdad deseaba dormir, te demoraste y pensé que podría descansar-

-Perdóname- suplicó la mujer acariciando su mejilla con sinceridad, ese hombre lograba desarmarla, ya la presencia de Morinaga, el causante del estado de su ex amante le daba igual, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido entre ella y Souichi-

-Samantha… haz lo que viniste a hacer y… ¡Y vete!- exigió un tanto sonrojado, no entendía nada, empezaría a temblar si no retiraba su mano… ¿Qué eso no le pasaba únicamente con los roces de Morinaga? ¿Acaso llegó alguien capaz de hacer trastabillar su seguridad, insensibilidad e intocabilidad? Pensó cerrando sus ojos-

-¡Yo me retiro!- interrumpió Morinaga dañando el ''amoroso'' ambiente que se había tornado, aquella escena le pareció dolorosa, no seguiría parado viendo como su sempai prácticamente se entregaba a las atenciones de esa ladrona, según él Samantha le estaba robando a su hombre- Debo ir a hacer algunas cosas-

_-¡Ah! Por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí… como también lo aprecias y tienes el valor para enfrentarme como lo hiciste hoy, no te apartaré de él tan pronto, primero debo saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, aún desconfío de ti pero no eres tan malo, te seguiré analizando- _Tráele una muda de ropa, toalla de baño, zapatos, desodorante y una maleta para guardar la ropa antigua- solicitó Samantha, al ver su expresión asombrada, y su silencio prosiguió- Posiblemente hoy le daremos de alta a Sou kun de acuerdo al resultado de los exámenes médicos de hoy, ayer y hace dos días- explicó- Yo Cuidaré a Sou kun, ve por favor-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah claro! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!- exclamó menos eufórico, no quería darle más problemas a su sempai- Disfruten- guiñándoles el ojo salió con lo mismo del día anterior, por fuera una gran sonrisa, por dentro una honda angustia-

A mi papá definitivamente la tal Samantha le dio mala espina, ¿qué relación hubo o hay entre ella y su sempai? Algo le dice que a su amado no le es indiferente, rogaba al cielo que fuera una mala suposición suya, se moriría si hubiese algo más que química y… posible atracción.

En el hospital mi padre-madre oía lo que Samantha le decía, en realidad, no podía dejar de ver la boca que se movía, ¿hace cuánto no la besaba? ¿Sabrá tan bien como la de Morinaga?

_-¿Qué diablos? Esta mujer es un demonio, no es ningún ángel_- pensó el Tatsumi-

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- cuestionó acercando su rostro al de su paciente, presumía que este no le estaba atendiendo en lo mínimo-

_-¡No! ¡Souichi cálmate! Ella te lastimó, no vale la pena, Morinaga te quiere… y tú…_- pensó, dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, entrando en terreno desconocido Souichi se aventuró a besar a Samantha, solo sería un corto beso, quería comparar los labios de ambos, no sabía por qué, pero no hubo marcha atrás pues ya se encontraba sujetándole fuertemente, aprisionándola en sus brazos para que no se soltara, sometiéndola con sus labios en un juego de lenguas que parecía no terminar-

¡PLAFFF! Se escuchó en la habitación, Samantha, sacándose los sentimientos de amor por su osado paciente, hizo caso a su razón, no podían besarse, no podían hacer nada, ellos eran…

-¿Qué te pasa tarada? ¡Rayos! Dolió- se quejó Souichi sobándose la mejilla- _Es increíble, logré estremecerme como lo hago con Morinaga, ambos son adictivos_- conjeturó sorprendido, sumido en sus pensamientos- _Pero no volverá a pasar, no me dejaré llevar ahora que sé el poder que tiene sobre mi… ¿Poder? ¡No! Yo no la amo, tampoco… la quiero- _

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA POR LA MENTEEEEEE? ¿Crees que por haberte dejado como lo hice hace diez años te da derecho a burlarte de mi? ¿ASÍ DE FACIL PAREZCO? ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- regañó furiosa, ese hombre era la misma tentación, por eso lo dejó, le parecía injusto haber tenido que hacerlo cuando el amor de ellos pudo haber roto fronteras pero… las de la sangre… esas ni Dios las rompe, pues es el quien las enlaza-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se excusó notando los lastimeros ojos con los que era visto- Samantha no llores, por favor, me dolería- aseveró sufriente-

-¿Quién está llorando? ¡Baka!- refutó la mujer retándole- No lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Eh… ajá, por… por supuesto- dijo el rubio- Me duele la cabeza-

-No tendrás fiebre ¿no?- tocando su frente, inevitablemente sus cabellos cayeron sobre el pecho de Souichi- No parece pero estás un poquito caliente-

-_Ahh me siento… tan extraño_- pensó agitado, instintivamente abrió sus ojos- E-estoy bien Samantha- apartando la mano de la médico de su frente-

-Oh lo siento, iré a pedirles que tramiten tu orden de salida- retirándose, recogiendo la melena azulada que perturbaba la paz de Souichi-

-Tu cabello… es lo único espectacular- comentó Souichi sonriendo de lado con leve nostalgia-

-No me parece, ese cabello tuyo es como tener los rayos del sol enfrente y gratis, ja,ja,ja,ja- dijo Samantha tratando de sonar graciosa-

-Puede ser pero tu eres mujer, y en una mujer luce mejor que en un hombre, tu cabello es como tener la noche enfrente, es… indescifrablemente embriagador, ¡Me da hasta mareo, bruja!- acotó mirándola de mala manera, tapando su sonrojo-

-¿Ah si?- preguntó molesta- Pues… pues…- pensó en qué decirle, y surgiendo una gran idea, aún sabiendo que era falso, atacando su orgullo de macho afirmó- ¡TÚ BESAS MAL!-

-¿Eh? Yo… ¡YO BESO EXCELENTE BRUJA!- alegó halándola, botándole a a la cama para besarla de nuevo, esta vez era cuestión de orgullo, no había nada más- _Me las pagarás, te vas a morir, ¡nadie que se mete conmigo sale ileso y menos tu! ¡No me doblegarás! No caeré ante tu endemoniada belleza… serás quien caiga y yo me burlaré de ti, como tu de mí hace tantos años_- pensó concentrado en su labor, sosteniendo su nuca contra él y sujetando su mano-

El beso que mi padre-madre compartía con Samantha era agradable, delicioso, no lo negaría, pero no sentía lo mismo que con su kōhai, lo sabía… y aun así prefirió continuarlo, cuando se detenía lo hacía para recuperar aire, luego volvía a su travesía de torturar y vengarse de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, quien ni corta ni perezosa forcejeaba para escapar, solo se resistía a la tentación, por más que quisiera… su cuerpo no se movía mucho para alejarlo y revelarle la verdad, ese no era el momento adecuado, esperaba una ocasión más apropiada.

Y habrían seguido en su batalla de buenos besos de no ser por mi aparentemente traicionado padre, quien quizá se enteraría de este suceso unas semanas después.

-¡SEMPAAAAAIIIIIII! YA LLEGUÉ- aseguró Morinaga, a punto estaba de abrir la puerta cuando su maleta, por nervios o emoción cayó al suelo-

Suerte prácticamente no le faltaba a mi padre-madre, pues alcanzó a soltar a Samantha, y esta, al sentir la presencia de un intruso se alejó, ya lejos de la cama arregló sus ropas, y de improviso ordenó.

-Nada de esto a nadie… fue una completa estupidez- advirtió Samantha enfadada y re acomodándose el labial- Límpiate la boca, torpe- entregándole un espejo y unos pañuelitos húmedos-

-Gracias por cuidarlo Samantha san- agradeció Morinaga entrando a la habitación y haciendo una leve reverencia- Acá están tus cosas sempai-

-¡Ah! ¡Mo-Morinaga no demoraste!, felicidades- dijo mirando a otro lado, lamiéndose los labios-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el oji verde, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir pero percibiendo la tensión-

-Deja de ser paranoico no ha… pasado nada- _Nada de lo que te debas enterar, lo que sucedió hoy no fue una traición, no es como si fuésemos amantes, yo no soy gay- _¿Verdad Samantha? Solo me hacías los chequeos de rutina- comentó sonriendo de lado-

-Así es, por cortesía para ver las posibles secuelas, los traumatólogos revisaron los exámenes de rayos x y lo demás, todo dice que Souichi está bien, recuperándose, solo necesita no sobre esforzarse y buena alimentación para que las heridas que aun quedan se sanen- dijo Samantha con una sonrisa enorme -

-Me alegro, los experimentos están excelentes, los resultados son muy favorables- reveló Morinaga para alegrar a su sempai-

-_Ese chico… ¿no tiene nada más que decir? Es como un ratón de laboratorio, creo que no le importan los demás, solo sus experimentos… espera ¡Estoy describiendo a Souichi! Son… tan parecidos- _pensó Samantha, enigmática, sin modificar sus facciones-

-Samantha te estoy diciendo que si ¿luego de tramitar mi historia clínica y la orden de salida me puedo ir?- preguntó Souichi siendo ayudado por su kōhai a bajarse de la cama-

-¿Eh? Ah sí- indicó Samantha- Yo… me encargaré de tramitar tu orden de salida-

-Aja- dijo Souichi cargando su maleta encaminándose al baño-

-Adiós muchachos- se despidió Samantha- _No se qué planearás con Souichi, pero te desenmascaré, no permitiré que te aproveches de su inocencia, seguro utilizas su amistad y aprecio para tu propio beneficio no dejaré que lo lastimes como yo lo hice- _se aseguró para si, como fuera lo cumpliría-

Veinte minutos después mis padres se encontraban en el consultorio de una de las causantes de su futura ruptura, recibiendo ya la orden de salida con todos los permisos.

-Gracias Samantha, esto puedes restarlo de mi sueldo y…- dijo Souichi-

-Nada de eso, tu eres nuestro paciente y tienes el derecho de ser atendido- aseguró Samantha con la decisión de médico en sus venas- Prométeme que si te sientes mal me avisas, espera te vas a quedar donde mi tía ¿no?- preguntó-

-No, iré al departamento que alquilé con Morinaga ¿No sabías que un lunático quemó mi casa?- cuestionó Souichi-

-¡Dios! ¿Ya lo denunciaste?- se preocupó Samantha poniéndose de pie caminando de un lado a otro- ¿Y si te hace algo? ¡Sou…!- regañó alarmada-

-Tranquila- dijo Souichi sujetando sus brazos para calmarla y detener su andar- Fue hace casi un año, el tipo está preso, no hay problema, mi casa se destruyó a causa del incendio que provocó pero salimos ilesos-

-¡Qué bueno! Si hubiesen resultado quemados o hubiesen inhalado humo ¡Me habría muerto!- aseguró abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Souichi-

-S-Samantha a-aléjate t-tu… pesas… ¡Morinaga! sujeta mi maleta y ve a pedir un taxi- pidió Souichi a su anonadado kōhai, que veía la escena con asombro y molestia- ¿No oíste? ¡Es para hoy!-

-E-enseguida, hasta luego Samantha-san- haciendo de nuevo la reverencia se marchó corriendo, al llegar a la parada, lágrimas se desbordaron por mucho que las retuvo- _No pasa nada, cualquiera se habría preocupado así… aunque es obvio que su **amistad **traspasa paredes- _pensó sintiendo la lluvia caer sobre él- _Lo bueno de este clima es que las lágrimas se confunden con el agua que cae del cielo. ¡No lo puedo creer sempai! ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirle que fui yo quien casi muere por recuperar algo preciado de ustedes-_

-¡Oi Morinaga no te mojes!- exclamó Souichi- _Parece un cordero, si sigue así….- _¡TE VAS A ENFERMAR! ¿Qué estas sordo? Te dije que vinieras a escamparte- dijo llegando a su lado empapándose junto a él-

-¡Sempai! No te mojes- exclamó quitándose la chaqueta para protegerlo del frío-

-No hagas eso, van a creer que somos una de esas parejas gay ¡Qué asco!- dijo con evidente verguenza-

Ignorando lo que su sempai comentó, mi padre rápidamente consiguió un taxi, en medio del torrencial aguacero que presentía las posibles tragedias o problemas a suceder, el taxista a pedido de mis futuros progenitores avanzó lo más que pudo para llegar rápido a la casa, todo iba bien.

Fuera del carro las personas seguían sus vidas normalmente, nada fuera de lo común, hombres dialogando, mujeres hablando por teléfono, cada quién en su cuento, unos discutían, otros conversaban, habían personas estrechando sus manos y otros… lanzando insultos y empujones sin preocuparse por la consecuencia de sus actos, sin percatarse del carro que iba andando, así estaba un loco, que molesto por la reciente emancipación de su trabajador le aventó a la carretera, donde un carro de chillón color amarillo iba en curso, poniendo los pelos de punta de los ocupantes, que solo pudieron gritar, cerrar sus ojos y rogar por no haber atropellado al muchacho.

-¡DIOS MÍOOOOOOOO!- gritó Morinaga sudando frío-

-¿Lo mató?- cuestionó Souichi un poco choqueado- ¡NO SE QUEDEN AQUÍIIIIII DEBEMOS IR A VER CÓMO ESTÁ Y QUÉ NECESITA IMBÉCILEEEEEEES!- exigió rudo al ver que ni el taxista o Morinaga se movían de su sitio-

-Es verdad…-comentó Morinaga saliendo del trance abriendo la puerta- Quédate aquí por favor, yo me encargo- pidió sin voltearlo a ver, quizá porque si lo hacía se derretiría y no sabría qué hacer para lucir genial ante su tiránico sempai-

-Yo también voy- dijo el taxista cortando la tensión-

-_¿En qué momento nos metimos en esto?- _pensó aterrado- _Yo… Tatsumi Souichi ¿quedándome sin hacer nada? Eso no es propio de mi, al menos debo ver en qué colaboro, si no hubiésemos presionado al taxista él no se habría apurado y aunque el muchacho fue el que cometió la imprudencia casi lo atropellamos- _reflexionó Souichi sin tener conocimiento de lo sucedido con el jovenzuelo-

-¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Morinaga arrodillándose para acercarse mejor y observar a la cuasi víctima de atropello-

-¡CÓMO CREE QUE VOY A ESTAR LUEGO DE QUE USTEDES CASI ME…AUUUUCHHH!- se quejó el muchacho de ojos grises y exóticos pero rebeldes cabellos castaño rojizos-

-¡No le hables a así alguien que se tomó la molestia de venir a ver qué te pasó! Si se nos hubiera dado la gana nos habríamos largado y te habríamos dejado tirado en la vía a que te remataran los demás carros- escupió Souichi con rabia, nadie le hablaba mal a su kōhai y se quedaba tan campante-

-Por favor sempai, llama a una ambulancia- sugirió Morinaga asustado- ¡UNA AMBULAAAANCIAAAA ALGUIEN QUE LLAME!- pidió impaciente, desesperado-

-No es necesario viejo, estoy bi…en- alcanzó a musitar el muchacho de los ojos grises al ocupante del taxi, no pudo hablar más pues con el corazón casi deteniéndose reconoció al hombre que tenía en frente y sonrojándose exclamó- ¡Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez!- poniéndose de pie algo adolorido en el cuerpo y sobretodo en el alma, por raro que sonara le dolía no ser reconocido-

-¿Más cuidado nosotros? ¡Tú fuiste el que cruzó la calle sin ver por donde ibas!- espetó Souichi iniciando su tiranía-

-Disculpe que lo contradiga joven pero a él lo empujaron desde la otra acera- defendió una anciana que fisgoneaba desde hacía rato-

-¿Es así? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE TE LASTIMARA? ¡CASI TE MATAAAA!- gritó Souichi furioso-

-Vamos solo fue un cariñito de amantes, no se lo tomen a pecho- habló un hombre de ropa negra, sombrero grande, gafas y tatuajes hasta en las manos- ¡Qué bueno que no le hicieron daño! Se los habría cobrado completo, su cuerpo vale millones y ustedes no me lo habrían podido devolver ni en mil noches-

-Ustedes… ¿Son gays?- preguntó Souichi aterrado y asqueado- ¡QUÉ INMUNDICIA! CON MÁS VERAS LOS HOMOSEXUALES DEBERÍAN SER EXTERMINADOS DE ESTE PLANETA- gritó sin importarle cómo lo mirasen ni el qué dirán otras personas, continuó mirando al más joven- ¡TÚ DEBERÍAS SER ASESINADO POR SER GAY Y PERMITIRLE A ÉL LESIONARTEEEE !- dijo sin reparo en ser oído, y mirando al hombre de negro- ¡Y TU POR SER GAY TAMBIÉN Y MALTRATARLOOOO!- gritó a punto de estamparle un puño, o eso quiso-

-¡No sempai! Basta- regañó Morinaga tratando de tener las cosas en un punto medio, fuesen gays o no, los **problemas **de dosse solucionan entre ambos afectados únicamente, los terceros debían mantenerse al margen- Estamos enteramente avergonzados por lo ocurrido y nos ofrecemos con total disposición de colaborarles en los gastos solicitados para la pronta recuperación de su pareja, lo sentimos-

-¡Este tipo no es nada mío!- dijo el joven con ojos lagrimeantes y retadores- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, casi me atropellan a mi, no a él, si tienes algo que decir dímelo a mi-

Papá se sorprendió por la forma en la que le hablaba aquel chico, era cierto que casi lo arrollaban pero si lo que la señora dijo era verdad entonces el culpable del incidente fue el amante del joven por intentar matarlo y el mismo muchacho por permitirle aquello. Iba a refutarle, no le gustaba la actitud demandante, casi enloquecida de negar a su amante, incluso él rogaba porque su sempai gritara ante todos que eran pareja pero esta situación era diferente en todos los sentidos, pues levantando sus verdes ojos, con la gente, el sol, y el arco iris de testigos se dio cuenta con pesar que el muchacho que le hablaba, tan reclamante y altanero no era más que un cachorro vulnerado que pedía a gritos silenciosos una mínima salvación.

-¿No me reconoces viejo?- susurró a Morinaga el chico dueño del cabello castaño rojizo que se ondeaba con el viento-

-Gracias por su atención, el espectáculo terminó, vámonos- interrumpió el tipo de sombrero tomando del brazo al joven y halándolo casi a rastras-

-¡Suéltame! Te dije que no volvería donde ustedes- exclamó intentando zafarse del agarre con vehemencia-

-Morinaga vámonos, que esos homosexuales horribles arreglen sus cosas ¡No son más que bestias!- dijo con fastidio, haciéndose de la vista gorda- Váyanse, déjennos pasar- pidió a todos- Y ustedes, mátense en otro lado- sugirió Souichi con repugnancia-

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente sempai?- _cuestionó Morinaga con decepción- _Aunque sean gays merecen ser felices. No matarse entre ellos- _pensó dirigiéndose al carro a decirle a sempai que por favor lo esperara, porque en con la rabia que le tiene a los homosexuales y lo que acabó de presenciar, Souichi podría pedirle al taxista que continuara el recorrido sin Morinaga-

-¡Qué bueno que recapacitaste! Dile al chófer que no se demore, que si lo hace nos iremos en otro carro- dijo Souichi sin alejarse de las predicciones de su kōhai-

-Espera un segundo, debo hacerme cargo de los gastos médicos de ese muchacho- respondió Morinaga caminando de nuevo hacia la multitud, a hablar con la **conflictiva** **pareja**- Tengo pensado aportar un cincuenta por ciento en los gastos…-empezó a decir Morinaga-

-No es necesario, mi amante está muy bien ¿verdad Ryutaro kun?- preguntó halándolo-

-Déjame ir ¡AYÚUUDENMEEEEE!- gritó empujándolo- No me busques, dile a tu retorcida hermandad que me dejen en paz- comunicó el conocido…-

-_¿Ryutaro?-_ pensó asombrado- _Ahhh el chico que me prestó su celular. ¿Podría ser que es el mismo tipo que lo llamó aquella ocasión?- _

-¡CÁLLATEEEEE!- gritó perdiendo el control y golpeándolo tan fuerte que cayó en los brazos de un atónito Morinaga- ¡Suéltalo! Es mío- advirtió amenazante- Yo no quería, me obligaste a darte una pequeña reprimenda, vuelve conmigo y olvidaré el alboroto que me armaste-

-¡NO! ¡Mentiste! Dijiste que mi hermano estaba vivo y ¡Ya no es más que un vegetal! Vivía por él y lo sabes, solo por él soporté todo esto- aseguró Ryutaro al borde de un colapso-

-No tengo ni idea de qué es a lo que se refiere Ryutaro kun pero… no merecía ese trato de tu parte, es un ser que siente, ni el humano más desalmado haría lo que tu...-

-¡NO TE METAS QUE NO ES CONTIGOOOO!- gritó molesto, acercándose a Ryutaro quien ya se encontraba del otro lado del taxi, cruzando la avenida- ¿Dónde diablos crees vas? ¡RYUTAROOOOO VEN ACÁAAA!-

-Déjame en paz maldito monstruo- pidió cabreado, sin derramar una sola lágrima-

-_¡Qué chico tan fuerte! En su lugar me habría muerto deshidratado_- pensó Morinaga viendo la dura escena que se acababa de presentar, y sacando impulsos desconocidos detuvo el andar del hombre- Ni se te ocurra, él ya eligió, búscate otro empleado, uno que no sea humano, que carezca de sentimientos, como tu-

-¡Esfúmate!- exclamó exaltado el tipo de negro corriendo como loco, empujándose y dándose tumbos con las personas llegó al otro lado de la carretera, donde estirando su brazo alcanzó a Ryutaro, agarrándole por el cuello estilo llave, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él- Eres mío, te tengo y nadie jamás te alejará de mí... ni siquiera tu mismo- aseveró lamiendo su mejilla, a punto de besarlo sujetando su cabello para forzarlo-

-¡SUÉLTALOOOOO!- gritó una persona que sorprendió de sobremanera a las masas mientras halaba a Ryutaro y lo llevaba detrás suyo- ¿Qué parte de que no quiere estar contigo no entendiste?- preguntó nadie más que Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el cual sacando la furia oculta de un titán o semidiós le golpeó sin cansarse- ¡Huye!-

-¿Eh? Morinaga san…-susurró Ryutaro-

-¡Qué te vayas! Comienza de nuevo ¡Eres libre!- dijo Morinaga impacientemente con el tipo noqueado-

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte- susurró Ryutaro-

-Eres muy joven, se ve que estas en la primavera… no dejes que esto ocurra de nuevo, no estaré ahí para protegerte- aseguró Morinaga dándole la espalda-

Fue ahí donde mi padre de forma intermitente sintió un hormigueo en su pecho, no como el amor que le tenía a su sempai, a él lo ama con su alma, cuerpo y ser entero, en cambio con Ryutaro era algo más reciente y puro, no había deseo, no había perversión. Ignoró aquel sentimiento cuando vio al joven de retadora y triste mirada gris marchar, y despidiéndose de los transeúntes quienes llamaron a la policía para que se llevaran al demente de ropas negras, mi grandioso padre se subió al taxi.

-¿Quién era ese? Parece que te conocía- preguntó Souichi casi indiferente al ver a su kōhai-

-Ryutaro kun ¿lo recuerdas? El que me prestó su celular- dijo Morinaga mirando a la ventana distraído-

-¿Los llevo al sitio que me dijeron?- preguntó el taxista con el carro en curso-

-Si por favor- respondió Souichi- _Yo sabía… ese tipo es gay, ¡LO SABÍA! Y… no te importó defenderlo como lo hiciste- _pensó con desazón, sintiéndose perdido, herido-

-¿Sempai?- susurró Morinaga virando su rostro, desde que salieron del hospital lo veía extraño, como si… estuviese distinto-

-Gracias señor, ¿cuánto le debo?- le despertó Souichi-

-No sempai yo pago-

-No se preocupen, no les voy a cobrar- dijo el taxista-

-¡Tome el dinero y ya!- Souichi alegó frustrado-

-Ya les dije que no es nada- continuó el taxista- Con lo que ocurrió hoy, créanme que no me quedaron ganas de hacer más servicios ni de cobrar- aseguró culpable-

-Usted no se preocupe, la falta fue del desgraciado que atentó contra Ryutaro kun- Morinaga indignado afirmó descuidando las facciones de ira reflejadas en el rostro de su sempai-

-Como sea, no quiere que le paguemos, apártate inepto, yo me iré a descansar- dijo Souichi malhumorado empujando a Morinaga con una fiera mirada-

Mis padres se bajaron del auto, y con precaución papá ayudó a Souichi, mi padre-madre a llegar al apartamento.

-¿Estas bien sempai? Desde hace rato te noto raro ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó aturdido de inquietud-

-No delires, enfermo ¡No creas que podrás aprovecharte de mi con tus cosas homo!- exclamó Souichi haciendo gestos de repulsión- _Busca a ese tal Ryutaro, hazle lo que quieras hacerme a mí, no me molestes con tu falso amor- _pensó acongojado-

-¡No tenía pensado hacer eso! Te amo tanto que podría esperarte hasta que me muera- aseguró Morinaga acariciando su mejilla con ternura y retirando su mano con delicadeza, acercó su rostro al sonrojado sempai para besarlo-

-_¡No! No borres el sabor de los labios de Samantha de los míos… No me robes la hombría que aún me queda-_ pensó con temor el ojos miel alejándolo de golpe- Hoy no Morinaga, sé considerado…no te aproveches de un hombre enfermo- le detuvo Souichi con rencor-

-Lo siento…- se excusó Morinaga con los ojos aguados- Perdóname, no quise molestarte- dijo cambiando su semblante triste por uno más tieso e irreversible- Lo que requieras no dudes en decirme- y encerrándose en su cuarto le dejó solo con sus pensamientos-

-_Mori…naga-_ pensó desconcertado respirando el olor de la loción que despidió, a seguirlo iba cuando el sonido de su celular le sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¿Haló? ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-

-¿Qué forma de responder es esa niisan?- regañó su hermanito-

-Ahh Tomoe disculpa ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Fue Kurokawa? ¡Dime qué te hizo y lo iré a matar ya!- se emocionó Souichi-

-No es eso, Samantha dijo que están invitados a una cena de celebración por el regreso de Morinaga san en dos semanas. Como ustedes ahora van a estar muy ocupados en la universidad con sus experimentos le pareció prudente invitarlos en dos semanas, habló algo de que tenían que preparar unos análisis- explicó Tomoe a su hermano mayor-

-Ahh si, los análisis que debemos entregar a la universidad- susurró cayendo en cuenta de que eso duraba su recuperación- _Esa mujer me saca de unas cosas…- _Bueno, ahí estaremos. Gracias Tomoe, cuídense y saludos por allá- se despidió Souichi-

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto niisan- de igual manera se despidió Tomoe cuando su hermano colgó-

-_¿Le llamo?- _se preguntó sentado en su cama con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, la luna ya se asomaba y supuso que Morinaga dormiría, así que no habría dificultades en marcar unas cuantas teclas en el celular… su corazón tembló cuando escuchó la voz que le contestó-

-Si ¿buenas tardes?- preguntó a quien llamó-

-¡Samantha!... Ehh ¿Cómo estás?- dijo nervioso- _¿Qué rayos? Solo hablo con la bruja- _

-¿Sou kun? Es raro que me llames- aseguró Samantha- Estoy bien ¿tu cómo sigues? ¡No me digas que pasó algo! Dime tu dirección y te iré a buscar con una ambu…- alcanzó a decir la señorita-

-¡No tontarrona! ¿Qué es eso de la cena? ¿Qué pretendes?- pidió saber Souichi con desconfianza-

-¿Qué pretendo? Comer contigo, un viejo am…un viejo amigo- respondió Samantha con calma-

-¿Viejo amigo? ¿Enserio fui solo un maldito viejo amigo? ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA!- se desahogó iracundo el hombre de pelo largo-

-Souichi no me trates así… lo nuestro no pudo ser y listo, sigamos como ahora, no dañemos la amistad que empezamos a formar- sugirió Samantha con un creciente malestar espiritual, le rompía por dentro imponer barreras entre ambos… pero debía hacerlo- Olvida los besos que nos dimos hoy-

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Olvidaré esos besos que nos dimos y tus incitaciones coquetas disfrazadas de amabilidad… para mí no significaron nada!- impugnó Souichi sin notar que su kōhai preocupado por los extraños ruidos tocó su puerta- ¡Fue un error inmundo aceptarte!-

-_¿Error inmundo? ¿Acaso está hablando solo?- _Semp…-

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte besado aquellas veces!- alegó el peli largo-

-_¿Se arrepiente de besarme?- _se preguntó Morinaga horrorizado recostando su frente a la puerta que lo separaba de su sempai, sin decir una palabra, como si haciendo eso el dolor disminuyera-

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Souichi viendo a Morinaga cayendo al suelo luego de abrir la puerta de improviso-

-Sempai… ¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado aquellas veces? ¿De veras fue un error inmundo estar conmigo? ¿Por eso dices que no quieres verme?- preguntó llorando a borbotones mirándolo desde el suelo-

-_¡Mierda! Este tipo… este idiota… ¡Escuchó lo que le dije a Samantha! Y lo peor es que no puedo remediarlo, si lo hago lo lastimaré demasiado, si no fuera tan sensible podría hacerlo… igual ni para Samantha ni para mi esos besos… significaron… algo-_ No es eso, es solo que cuando me examinaron me preguntaron que si mi novia me había ido a visitar porque mis labios estaban hinchados, no supe qué decirles, fue culpa tuya, pero no es que te odie, si lo hiciera no te permitiría ni siquiera acercarte a mi- dijo sonrojado- _Perdóname Morinaga, no quiero mentirte pero tampoco deseo lastimarte-_

-¿Eso fue? ¡Qué alivio! Lo lamento, no volveré a dejar que pases por un apuro de esos, sé lo considerado que eres conmigo y te amo por eso- afirmó limpiándose las lágrimas, levantándose para acercarse y besarlo con devoción- ¡Perdona! Era nuestro beso de buenas noches- volviéndolo a besar sin dejarlo de asediar-

-Ahhh Mori…naga ¡No! ¡Es-espera! Det…detente- pidió Souichi- ¡Mhh! ¡Qué parees!- se apartó golpeando levemente su cabeza- Nos… invitaron a comer en dos semanas- dijo aplacando al toro en el que se estaba convirtiendo su kōhai-

-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿No sere una molestia para ti?- preguntó Morinaga ilusionado sosteniendo sus manos-

-No imbécil, ya sabes que eres bienvenido-

-Ahh de acuerdo ¡Gracias por tenerme en cuenta y siempre pensar en mi! Te amo- no entendía las causas pero la bondad de Moringa le hacía sentirse el más malo y despiadado tirano de la historia universal-

Las dos semanas pasaron, el día de la cena había llegado y mis padres en el laboratorio continuaban con sus labores, papá trabajaba más, estaba empeñado en que Souichi, mi padre-madre debía guardar aunque fuese, un poco de reposo.

-Morinaga senpai ¿Esto esta bien así?- preguntó Mika mostrándole unas buretas-

-Perfecto, continúa como lo has ido haciendo- felicitó-

-Ok, gracias-

Una llamada inesperada hizo retumbar en el laboratorio el sonido de cuyo celular papá no olvidaría, no por la conversación que vendría… sino por las constantes llamadas de unos días después.

-¿Haló? ¿Qué quieres Samantha?- preguntó Souichi molesto-

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así conmigo?-

-¿Qué quieres?- indagó cortante-

-No te olvides que en unas horas hay cena en casa de mi tía-

-Si ajá, la cena en casa de tu tía… adiós-

-Souichi, ¿qué puedo hacer para que no me odies?-

-Lo que podías hacer no lo hiciste hace unas semanas- respondió por inercia colgando- _¡Dios qué me pasa! Este no… soy yo- _pensó viendo su celular aterrado-

-¿Es en la casa de la tía de Samantha san? Allá ni me conocen, qué vergüenza, discúlpame pero no podré ir, ve tu- susurró apenado-

-¿Ah? Su tía es Matsuda san- respondió como si nada-

-¿Matsuda…san?- _Ni eso me lo dijiste, ahora entiendo por qué Samantha no me contó quién era su tia… ¿Será que le gustas?- _pensó Morinaga-

-Oye inútil no te demores que debo ir a arreglarme- expuso el sempai sorprendiendo a todos… ¿acaso dijo **arreglarse**? ¿Para quién?-

Las horas pasaron, el ciclo del día se fue cumpliendo, dando paso a la tenue noche, que con pena evidenciaba tormentosos desconsuelos en el futuro de mis padres junto a la famosa cena, que sería el despegar del avión que a pique se vendría con los sentimientos de una mayoría.

¡Quién lo pensaría! El destino inició un juego sin regreso que no podrían detener ni los dioses del Olimpo, solo mediarían para darle fortaleza a los amantes cuya noche y sol se reflejaban en las hebras de su pelo, mi padre, Tetsuhiro Morinaga, y mi padre-madre, Tatsumi Souichi serían separados más que por una mujer por prejuicios, inseguridades, celos, sucesos del pasado, y amores lastimados que desbordarían ríos, mares de emociones y sentimientos hasta cobrarles su factura.

**NOTITA:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o deseo, quizá pueda convertirme en hada madrina si dejan un review y me dan su opinión xD Nos vemos el próximo **MIÉRCOLES si algo extraordinario no ocurre, **besos a todos, no olviden que lo bueno empezó, poco a poco pero empezó, no se pierdan esta agridulce pero tierna historia, síganla por favor, y no se arrepentirán... Porque El Camino Hacia El Amor Verdadero, Nunca Será Sencillo.**


	9. La Foto Que Aterró A Tetsuhiro Morinaga

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

**Tarde pero aquí está, n****o se vayan sin comentar y opinar por favor, eso es gratificante y ayuda a crecer como escritor. Takanaga sensei es la autora del manga, yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi retorcida mente, gracias de antemano. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 8: El Primer Beso De Sempai, ¡La Foto Que Aterró A Tetsuhiro Morinaga!**

Y Souichi mi padre-madre se vistió tan presentable que a mi padre le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos, usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, un blazer del mismo tono y una camisa blanca.

Era poco usual verlo en cierta manera iba vestido formalmente, cualquiera que le conociera poco podría decir que fue apropósito, como si fuese de conquista pero no, papá Souichi se vistió así para demostrarle a Samantha que ya la había superado, que a pesar de haber sido rechazado, dejado y lastimado por ella él estaba mejor que nunca, y aunque pedía una explicación más madura de su abandono, luchaba por ser feliz junto a su familia, su maestría y… remotamente Morinaga, mi padre.

Era acompañado por su inseparable kōhai, con él se sentía seguro, protegido, era gratificante andar a su lado pese a sentirse nervioso cual colegial en plena adolescencia disfrutando de las mieles del amor visitando a su especie de novia, eso no debería pasarle ya que no va a saludar a Samantha, un momento ¿Saludarla? Ella y el no tienen ninguna clase de relación ¿o si?

_-¡Jamás! Ella y yo ya recorrimos nuestro rumbo, seguimos nuestros caminos por separado y… así debe seguir siendo_- pensó un rubio caminando desganado- _No es como si yo conservara sentimientos aun hacia…_- pensó distraído, cuando menos lo notó una puerta se abrió frente a él, y con eso…- Samantha- dijo un poco atontado, la mujer vestía unos pantalones vino tinto, sandalias de tacón medio, una blusa manga larga de color blanco, llevaba el cabello en una trenza, levemente maquillada, a decir verdad se veía un tanto- _Irresistible…¿Eh? ¿Qué carajo acabé de decir?-_

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Souichi- le despertó la mujer con esa voz que no olvidaba-

-No, vengo a ver a mi familia, ¿qué se hicieron?- preguntó subiendo los dos escalones cortos que lo separaba de la puerta-

-Hola Sou ¿cómo seguiste? Veo que ya te recuperaste, no pisaste ningún día el hospital y eso que te dije que debía hacerte un pequeño chequeo- saludó en susurros viéndolo pasar de largo-

-Lo ves con tus propios ojos, no fue necesario- dijo Souichi despectivo sin voltearla a ver- ¡Morinaga! No te quedes atrás, entra- ordenó-

-Ah ¡Si señor!- respondió Morinaga corriendo hacia su sempai, sin prestar atención a la mirada analizadora y desconfiada de Samantha- _¿Están raros o es mi impresión?-_

-¡Hijo! Qué bueno que están bien, ¿qué ocurrió?- saludó Souji preocupado a su retoño- ¡Ven hijo!- dijo desde el fondo de la casa-

Morinaga mi padre, se topó con Isogai, quien no dejaba de molestarlo y ahí se quedó, ignorando lo que sucedería a unos cuantos metros suyos.

-¡Samantha ven acá!- exclamó Souichi alejado de los demás, desentendiéndose de la complicada pregunta de su papá; al tener cerca a la médica la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó a otra parte- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a mi viejo?-

-¿De qué hablas?- se hizo la desentendida-

-Si hay algo de lo que carezco es de paciencia ¡Habla!- exigió zarandeándola-

-¡Así no Souichi!- se quejó intentando _defenderse-_

-¿No te dije que no quería alarmarlos? Maldición… ¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME FALLAS! Ahora quién se los aguanta con sus regaños de por qué no les dije- rebuznó el peli largo-

-¿Siempre? Solo te fallé aquella vez, después de eso no ha habido una vez en la que yo te halla decepcionado desde mi regreso- argumentó soltándose y golpeándolo-

-¡No me toques!- amenazó perdiendo la poca tranquilidad y sujetando ambos brazos la empujó hacia la pared, poniendo inconscientemente una pierna en medio de las suyas para interrogarla- ¿Qué tanta mierda le dijiste a mi familia?-

-Nada grave ni muy preocupante- respondió Samantha a medias, le encolerizaba que el hombre que juró amarla con locura no confiara en ella- Permiso- dijo empujándolo-

-¡TE QUEDAS!- gritó iracundo plantando sus brazos alrededor de Samantha- ¡Dime qué les dijiste para no ir a meter la pata!-

-Les dije que a tu kōhai le robaron las maletas cuando venía hacia Nagoya, y como llevaba los análisis de unos experimentos tuyos tuvieron que empezar otra vez con eso, por esa razón se demoraron en venir- comentó Samantha amedrentada, sin dudarlo ya era oficial, Tatsumi Souichi la desarmaba y le atacaba ferozmente- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?- pidió mirando cualquier cosa menos a Souichi-

Cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, papá Souichi la soltó sobándose la frente, frotándose los ojos se recargó contra la pared, observando el firmamento, sintiendo la presencia de Samantha evaporarse, respirando en el aire el dulce olor que desprendió. Y sentándose en el suelo tapó su rostro, impaciente por el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, estragos le causaba, en el alma y en la mente, una obsesión en él surgió, no era normal, pasaban los días, y más falta le hacía verla, tenerla… se propuso hacerla sufrir pero más lo hacía el en el intento.

Sirviéndose una cerveza recordó el final del sueño que le robó la paciencia y el buen genio.

_-Les dije que a tu kōhai le robaron las maletas cuando venía hacia Nagoya, y como llevaba los análisis de unos experimentos tuyos tuvieron que empezar otra vez, por esa razón se demoraron en venir- comentó Samantha- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?- pidió mirando cualquier cosa menos a Souichi-_

_-Y si… ¿no quiero?- susurró acariciando su labio inferior- **¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué no aprendo? Ella me rechazó- **_

_-No juegues Souichi- dijo Samantha fingiendo rabia- No los hagamos esper…-un beso de nuevo la silenció alzándola de las caderas para mejor comodidad- ¡Suéltame! Ahh p-porfavor Sou uhm, yo no…quiero- _

Aterrado de sí mismo, con intriga corroboró que el sueño que tuvo no fue muy diferente a lo que acababa de vivir, pero como siempre su autocontrol y resentimiento le hicieron guardarse esos deseos ridículos, o así los catalogó Souichi, mi papá-mamá.

-Sempai ¿qué estás haciendo aquí solito?- escuchó decir a Morinaga, quien le colocó la mano en el hombro- ¿Estás cansado? ¿Qué te duele?- preguntó el oji verde arrodillándose para tomar su rostro con delicadeza y verlo-

-_No me ataques tu tampoco cuando me siento indefenso…-_pensó con unos traguitos demás en la cabeza- ¡Largo! ¿Ni siquiera me dejarás respirar en un sitio que siento como mi hogar?- refutó Souichi sin medir sus palabras-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No se suponía que llamabas hogar al sitio donde vivías?- cuestionó Morinaga congojado- Como sea… disculpa la molestia, yo simplemente me preocupaba por ti, están mostrando unos álbumes de ustedes cuando eran pequeños, sería bueno que fueras a ver- comentó sonriendo ampliamente-

-_A pesar de lo mal que te trato sigues ahí. Debería apostar y lanzar los dados hacia ti, perdóname Morinaga, soy consciente de que mereces alguien que te ame como tu a mi, y aún asi no soy capaz de dejarte en libertad. Me niego, tu eres mío… eres mi kōhai, hasta que me canse de ti te permitiré tenerme- _pensó el sempai cuyos ojos igualaban la miel aventurándose a atraerlo hacia él y besarlo con voluntad-

-Semp- murmuró sorprendido sosteniéndose de la pared, sentía que caería sobre su sempai, si no se aguantaba podría hacerle el amor y esa no era la idea-

-Ahh Mori…Morinaga uhm Mori…naga- susurró un Souichi enloquecido de pasión atrayéndolo hacia el-

-Sempai ¡Espera! Estamos en la casa de Matsuda san, te prometo que cuando lleguemos al apartamento nos desquitamos- ¿Eh?- dijo al no sentir esos torpes e inocentes besos en su mejilla, al parecer el se quedó dormido… y no lo soltaba-

-¡Souichi hijo! Ven a ver las fotos del álbum familiar- dijo Souji desde la sala, asustando a Morinaga-

-_Nunca pensé decir esto pero… ¡Déjame Sempai! Por favor, ahórrate vergüenzas- _musitó Morinaga zafando el agarre de los brazos de su segundo gran amor- Por fin- dijo viéndolo despertar-

-¿Qué quieres? No me dejas dormir- espetó Souichi tallándose los ojos- ¿Are? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó-

-¿No te acuerdas?- cuestionó Morinaga-

-No me digas… ¡Mierda! ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- regañó Souichi pateándolo-

-¡Auch! Duele sempai- se quejó intentando escapar de su martirio-

-¡Arre! Muévete y tráeme unas cervezas más- solicitó repelándolo-

-¡Para! No tengo dinero- le avisó Morinaga- ¿Recuerdas que me atracaron y que quitaron lo que tenía?-

-Ah verdad, qué mal… eres un completo estúpido- aseveró parándose sobre su estómago- Gracias por no dejar que mis zapatos se ensucien con la cerveza que se me regó hace un rato, je,je,je- dijo Souichi saliendo, dirigiéndose a la sala- Iré a comprar más-

-Yo voy contigo- sugirió Morinaga-

-Ni se te ocurra- declaró asqueado- No quiero que me tachen de mariquita- susurró para ambos- ¡Samantha! Acompáñame a comprar unas bebidas- solicitó ignorando a su amilanado kōhai-

Papá lo vio irse con una picazón en el pecho, sentía incomodidad, como si al dejarlo ir con ella, se le fuera el manantial que había conseguido en un desolado desierto.

-¿Celoso Morinaga kun?- siseó Isogai a sus espaldas-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo Isogai san?- chistó Morinaga de mal humor- Te agradecería que no hablaras de esto acá, no quiero que piensen cosas que no son sobre la relación que sempai tiene conmigo, no somos más que amigos- afirmó sentándose en la sala con Souji sama, que por suerte no oyó nada de su turbia conversación-

-¿Quieren ver más fotos de Sou kun?- invitó contento el señor Tatsumi- Tengo mis fotos clasificadas con el número exacto para cada uno de mis hijos, ya vimos las de Kanako chan, Tomoe kun, faltan unas cuantas de Sou kun-

-¡Se ve que usted ama a sus hijos!- alentó enternecido Morinaga- Sé que es temprano para decir esto pero quisiera ser un padre así de detallista como usted- dijo ojeando unas fotos, charlando con su **_suegrito-_**

-Gracias por el elogio Morinaga kun… pero no he sido tan buen padre como crees- susurró Souji-

-No diga eso, ha educado muy bien a sus hijos a pesar de no haber tenido a su esposa con usted, supongo que la amaba hasta los huesos, y pese a perderla supo salir adelante con la crianza de ellos, eso es de admirar, supo hacer de padre y madre- halagó Morinaga resaltando las cualidades del señor-

-Me da pena que te engañes con la imagen de un padre que no existió en un cien por ciento- dijo Souji dejando las fotos encima de la mesa, mirándolo a la cara-

-¿Engañarme?- preguntó Morinaga con extrañeza-

-Yo… sufrí una pérdida antes de casarme, y fue tan inmenso el daño que me causaron que no me quedó más remedio que refugiarme en los brazos de una bella mujer, con la cual pretendí olvidar aquel amor haciéndola mi esposa. En cierta forma lo logré pues me dio tres hermosos hijos, haciéndome sentir bendecido, feliz… no obstante mi esposa…- se silenció mordiéndose los labios-

-¿Murió?- corroboró Morinaga condolido-

-¡Lo hizo! Y no fui valiente, pues tiempo después perdí de nuevo a alguien que no logré olvidar, aquello me hizo enfrascar en el licor, y en múltiples investigaciones y expediciones alrededor del mundo a causa de mi profesión- narró con desconsuelo el hombre mayor de cabello rubio-

-Señor Souji nunca es tarde, puede remediar la relación, sus hijos lo aman, se nota que no le guardan rencor- estimuló Morinaga contento-

-Hay uno de mis ellos que no ha superado esa situación que les hice pasar- expuso su infortunio al ángel que le escuchaba atento- Sou kun no perdona que sobre sus hombros pusiera una cruz tan pesada-

-_¡Dios mio! Por esto sempai tiende a afrontar las cosas el solo, siempre juzgué que su juventud fue sencilla, y quizá le fue igual o peor que a mi-_ pensó con los ojos aguados-

-Por suerte tuvo una persona que le apoyó y secó sus lágrimas- farfulló con melancolía Souji, haciendo una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa-

-Eso es genial, me imagino que fue Matsuda san- dijo Morinaga aliviado-

-Sou kun de por si es muy fuerte, pero además de Matsuda, el hecho de que Sou no diera su brazo a torcer ni se rindiera se debe a la influencia del más bello amor…-riendo ante tal comentario Tatsumi Souji hurgó entre las fotos de su hijo mayor hasta encontrar la que buscaba, una empolvada pero enternecedora fotografía que al sacudirla y ser mostrada hizo latir sin parar el corazón de Morinaga-

-Q-quién…. ¿Quiénes son?- dijo rodeándose de un aura pesarosa, no quería saber la respuesta-

-Es Souichi, ¿no te contó que él y Samantha fueron novios de infancia?- preguntó atesorando con cuidado la foto sin percatarse del rostro de asombro y decepción que se formó en Morinaga-

-¿Fue hace mucho?- cuestionó Morinaga desconcertado-

-Desde que tenían seis años decían eso, je,je,je, eran unos niños- prosiguió contando Souji como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida- Supe que Souichi hablaba enserio cuando él faltó a clases y no fue a casa por varios días, se rumoraba que había un tipo raptando jovencitas mitad japonesas, así que como buen caballero fue a hacer **_guardia _**según dijo para proteger de quien fuera a su novia, como los padres de Sami la sobreprotegían mucho, y no le daban autonomía, ella hacía lo que ellos le pidieran, era muy obediente. Pero al saber que Souichi estuvo día y noche velando por su bienestar, la rebeldía de mi hijo le llegó y se fugaron, los buscamos hasta el cansancio y al final, los encontramos detrás del colegio, junto a los juegos de primaria donde pasaron su infancia, cuando los fuimos a recoger nos sorprendimos viéndolos compartiendo su primer beso, nunca lo habían hecho por lo que fue algo torpe… a pesar de eso, ¡Tomé mi cámara e inmortalicé dicho momento!- exclamó triunfante el señor Tatsumi elevando la foto en el aire-

-¡Qué lindura de historia! Hasta Souichi kun se ha enamorado, me habría encantado percibir eso y verlo envuelto en más dilemas amorosos- comentó Isogai emocionado- ¿Me permite ver la foto Souji sama?-

-¿Uh? Ah por supuesto, mírenla, yo guardaré las demás fotografías- dijo tomándolas con precisión sin dejar que se le cayeran de las manos y yéndose a acomodarlas con Kanako chan-

-No sabía que Souichi kun se había enamorado y que esa persona que lo volvió un tirano había sido la dueña de sus primeros besos- dijo Isogai mirando a Morinaga condescendiente, ¿estaría sufriendo? ¿Cómo habrá tomado el viejo amorío de Souichi?-

-¿Lo convirtió en un tirano? ¿Qué sempai no tuvo un temperamento severo desde pequeño?- discutió Morinaga afanado por informarse de lo ocurrido-

-Es cierto que niisan fue de temperamento duro, pero el enamorarse de Samantha lo hizo un poco débil, más laxo, cuando mi difunta madre cayó enferma, Souichi no se quebró, tenía que ir de la casa al colegio, del colegio al hospital y estar pendiente de mi hermanita y yo, lastimosamente mami se agravó y tuvo que abandonar sus estudios mientras papá regresaba de sus excursiones… nadie lo apoyó en eso, le reprochamos, lo juzgamos y hasta lo relegamos pues no queríamos que se subiera a un tren sin regreso lleno de sufrimientos y se volviera un mediocre excusándose en la enfermedad de mamá. El dijo que quería estar al lado de mamá hasta que se recuperara- dijo Tomoe apesadumbrado- Todos lo señalamos, lo regañamos, le dejamos solo, ignorando cómo se sentía, incluso papá lo sermoneó potentemente, nunca lo vimos tan furioso al punto de echarlo de la casa cuando regresó al país- dijo Tomoe triste-

-Dios… ¿sempai pasó por algo como eso?- dijo Morinaga tapándose los labios con pena- ¿No tuvo nadie que le acompañara en ese infierno?-

-¡Si! A pesar de ser señalado, regañado y un rebelde sin causa tuvo alguien que le hizo renacer y mejorar, aquí entre nos, fue Samantha la que lo llevó en un vuelo de ida al cielo… con regreso hacia el infierno- espetó el hermanito de Souichi sonriendo mustio-

-¿Samantha?- dijo Kurokawa sentándose a escuchar-

-Mi hermano fue una persona solitaria desde que tengo uso de razón, incluso en su propia familia no encajaba mucho, antes de que mamá cayera enferma por primera vez, mi papá se dedicaba de lleno a sus investigaciones, en los aniversarios la dejaba sola, casi ni los recordaba, mucho menos la llamaba, yo en esos tiempos no tenía conocimiento de lo que pasaba pero sabía que algo andaba mal, quien si discutía y enfrentaba a papá era mi hermano Souichi, fue un roble que lo enfrentó a capa y espada, odiaba ver llorar a mamá. Más que su dolencia, la tristeza que mamá siempre guardó y ocultó de nosotros hizo que recayera-

-¿Recayera?- preguntó Isogai con intriga-

-Así es, cuando Souichi volvió con Samantha luego de haberse fugado, a mi difunta madre ya la habían internado, el cáncer de pulmón que tenía le hizo metástasis- relató el menor- Ahora que tengo la edad suficiente, entiendo la razón de niisan acerca de estar con mamá pese a faltar al colegio, ya entiendo el porqué de sus lágrimas silenciosas, él creía que nadie lo veía, pero yo lo hacía, y cuando me descubría adoptaba su posición de fuerte, me daba cocotazos y me cargaba, decía que en vez de espiar a la gente debía irme a dormir- dijo mientras reía e intentaba esconder el agua salada dentro de sus ojos, siendo abrazado y consolado por su amante, envidia, eso sentía Tetsuhiro de ellos, no de la mala, pero daría hasta el alma por estar así con su sempai aunque fuera en la otra vida-

-Qué horrible, ah… y… ¿Y Samantha san?- interrogó Morinaga fingiendo desinterés-

-Ella fue la que le brindó un hombro para llorar, le motivó a vivir, era como si viera por Souichi, podríamos llamarle su ángel de la guarda, estaba en los cursos superiores, así que hablaba con los compañeros más cercanos de niisan y tomaba prestados los apuntes para explicarle y si él no tenía tiempo para copiar, lo hacía por él, en verdad era una excelente novia- dijo riendo el Tatsumi de cabello corto-

-¿Era?- preguntó Kurokawa-

-No se si contarles esto, es muy privado- dijo Tomoe con seriedad-

-Si te sientes bien haciéndolo hazlo amor, y si no, tranquilo- animó Kurokawa besando su cabeza con disimulo hacía señas a Morinaga e Isogai de que lo haría hablar-

-Bueno… ya unté la mano, no es diferencia si ensucio mi brazo también- dijo Tomoe, si ya contó parte de esa experiencia, de nada servía guardarse el resto- Pasaron varios meses luego de la muerte de mi madre… Como Samantha y Souichi estaban tan enamorados se iban a casar a pesar de tener diecisiete y quince años respectivamente. Papá con tal de que mi hermano sentara cabeza les dio su bendición, aunque no les niego, al principio se negó rotundamente pero lo reconsideró, los Matsuda educaron a Samantha como una niña decente, y de valores infinitos, era casi perfecta-

-¿Casi perfecta?- preguntó Morinaga mordiéndose los labios, la curiosidad, los celos lo carcomían-

-Todo fue bien hasta que de repente Samantha no fue al matrimonio- dijo Tomoe frunciendo el ceño y mirando la foto de con desazón-

_-¡Gracias Dios! Gracias por no dejar que ese casamiento se diera_- agradeció muriéndose de felicidad un joven de ojos verdes-

-Pasaron varios días después de eso, supusieron que algo tuvo que pasarle a Samantha pues ni a la casa volvió- relató el hermanito de Souichi-

-¿Y cómo la encontraron?- preguntó Isogai prácticamente comiéndose las uñas de los nervios-

-Je,je, Yo iba con Souichi al colegio cuando vimos que estaban desocupando la casa de Samantha, la cual estaba fuera de su vivienda con una expresión fría, dura, totalmente cambiada- empezó a recordar Tomoe-

_Diez Años Atrás_

_-¡Samantha! ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Me dejaste plantado- reclamó Souichi cruzándose de brazos-_

_-Estaba presentando unos exámenes fuera de Japón, fui aceptada en una universidad de primera clase donde estudiaré medicina, hoy mismo me mudaré con mi madre, ella no quiere estar lejos de mi padre, dice que la familia debe estar junta, y es cierto, no hay nada que me ate aquí- dijo imperturbable, y sonriendo dio media vuelta para ir a su casa, pero Souichi la detuvo-_

_-¡Espera! ¿Y nosotros? Nos íbamos a casar- apeló el oji miel-_

_-Ay por favor Souichi, ¡Sé realista! Nadie vive de amor, eso es un simple sentimiento estúpido que las personas inventaron para estar menos vacíos por dentro, es tonto que alguien tan inteligente como tu pierda su tiempo en absurdeces como esta- aseguró riéndose con voz un poco ronca-_

_-¡MÍRAME A LA CARA Y DÍMELO SI TE ATREVES SAMANTHA! SOLO ASI SABRÉ QUE NO ME AMAS- espetó sollozando un Souichi de cabello corto, de aproximadamente quince años de edad- _

_-No te humilles Souichi, ya te lo dije, no te amé ni lo hago, eres un niño divino, me hiciste feliz pero lo que buscaba en ti lo conseguí, pasé ratos muy buenos, tuvimos nuestra primera vez, me alegra que hallas sido el primer hombre y yo tu primera mujer pero y se acabó, me faltaba carácter y contigo aprendí a tenerlo, me enseñaste a no rendirme ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ti, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y en qué pensar, el amor es efímero y es una pérdida de tiempo, es preferible concentrarse en los estudios, en obtener excelsos conocimientos y ser alguien sabio, no un imbécil que solo vive delirando- dijo burlándose del chico que con los ojos llorosos la miraba-_

_-Eres una… maldita tirana- susurró Souichi sorbiendo las gotas que salían de su nariz- Yo… confié en ti Sami eras un ángel, ¿Qué te hizo convertir en demonio? ¡Sam!- preguntó iracundo, mirándola con un dolor del tamaño del universo, una grieta en su pecho, y en su alma esa ingrata originó-_

_-Hagamos un trato Souichi- dijo la jovenzuela acercando los labios a su oído, ese era uno de los puntos débiles del futuro dictador, además, no quería que el pequeño Tomoe los oyera, sin embargo calculó mal pues los alcanzó a oír- Si años después logras olvidarme, en signo de que me guardas rencor dejarás crecer tu cabello… como venganza permitiré que pases una noche conmigo cuando nos reencontremos, tu eliges cuál- _

_-No puedo creer que seas tan… ¡ZORRA!- regañó Souichi contrariado- De acuerdo, esa noche te demostraré con sexo que ya no te amo, porque el sexo sin amor dará por terminada esta mierda que empezamos en nuestra infancia- dijo tocando la mejilla de Samantha con rabia y dulzura-_

_-Trato hecho- y diciendo esto, Samantha se quitó la soga que ataba su cabello y se la aventó a Souichi marchándose-_

Mi tío terminó su relato y ya estaban moqueando, unos más que otros pero lo hacían, sobretodo papá, que a pesar de aguantarse las ganas pidió permiso, tomó una cerveza y en la calle salió a bebérsela de un trago, pensando en la desolación que su sempai pudo soportar empezó a llorar como un bebé, por culpa de ella ese niño divino se convirtió en un tiránico y cruel hombre, no podía evitar sentirse molesto, podría decirse que había empezado a odiar a la tal Samantha.

Terminado su licor, comenzó a preocuparse, Souichi no regresaba y habían pasado varios minutos desde su partida.

-¿No están demorando bastante?- dijo Morinaga a los presentes-

-No creo, de seguro han de estar conversando, hace diez años que no se ven, supongo que estarán saldando cuentas pendientes- respondió Tomoe con apatía, no quería que su niisan sufriera de nuevo por culpa de una mujer que no lo merecía, era obvio que Samantha cambió abismalmente, pero no le apetecía ver a su niisan caer en las redes de quien para él era una endemoniada mujer camuflada-

-_¿Saldar cuentas? Si bien Tomoe antes no sabía a qué se refería con el trato, sempai dejó crecer su cabello al transcurrir el tiempo, dice que no lo corta porque le fastidia dejar su cabeza en manos de extraños que cobran un montón por solo pequeñeces, lo cual es creíble- _pensó Morinaga con temor- _Y si están… ¡NO! De ninguna manera, ese pacto fue hace mucho y… ¡El apartamento! Debo ir allá- _se dijo con un mal presentimiento- Discúlpenme, estoy muy cansado y quisiera recuperar el sueño perdido- se excusó Morinaga levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la salida-

-Espera Morinaga kun, Souichi ha de estar viniendo para acá, de seguro no encontraron cervezas en el mini y fueron a comprar en otro sitio- dijo Matsuda san-

-Ah de acuerdo- murmuró Morinaga sentándose en el sillón-

La suerte de papá Souichi acrecentaba, papi no salió al instante de la casa de Matsuda san, por lo que aún en su **borrachera –**la cual era un tanto falsa**- **el plan que tenía no se vería frustrado.

-Me siento mal- dijo sempai tocándose el estómago-

-Vamos a la casa de mi tía Sou- pidió tomándolo de la mano y cambiando de rumbo, regresando a la casa, o eso quiso-

-Preferiría que me acompañaras a mi apartamento, necesito recostarme un rato en mi cama, seguro se me pasará- apretando en su mano la de ella, la llevó hacia su morada para poner en marcha su venganza-

-Si te sientes mejor en tu apartamento… ¡Vamos! con gusto te acompañaré- dijo Samantha-

En realidad ella no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, papá Souichi estaba algo ebrio, con resentimientos, inseguridades irracionales y psicóticas, dudaba de la bondad de mi padre, de la de Samantha, de todo, hasta de su hombría.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó la mujer subiendo unos escalones que conducían al departamento-

-Acompáñame a mi habitación por favor, me duele mucho- se quejó sujetando las paredes-

-Aja, pero dime Sou ¿qué te duele?- cuestionó Samantha preocupada abriendo la puerta que Souichi señaló-

-¡ME DUELE TU ESTUPIDEZ!- respondió aventándola contra la cama y posicionándose encima suyo, riendo cual demente enardecido-

-¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTAAAA?- gritó Samantha asustada cerrando sus ojos-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Es hora de saldar nuestra cuenta pasada- sonriendo con maldad, Souichi se quitó la camisa y rompió de un tirón la que la dama de ojos azules y tez clara portaba-

-¡NO! ESTÁS EBRIO SUÉLTAMEEEEE- pidió pateándolo-

-Qué mala memoria tienes, acordamos sí o sí que tendríamos sexo una vez que te olvidara como muestra de que el amor entre nosotros se había terminado- _Ahora sí, haciéndote esto podré aceptar a Morinaga completamente, y así quizá me enamorarme de él, pero si no supero esto, no podré aceptar sus sentimientos por mi_- pensó besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Samantha-

-¡Yo no me comprometí a nada! ¡Apártate imbécil!- pidió la peli azul oscuro- No eres el Souichi que conocí ¡ALÉJATE MONSTRUOOOO!- gritó forcejeando, viendo los botones de su camisa en el suelo de la habitación-

-¡CLARO QUE NO SOY EL MISMO! GRACIAS A TI ME VOLVÍ UN TIRANO INCAPAZ DE AMAR A ALGUIEN COMO TE AMÉ Y TE ODIO POR ESOOOO- gritó desahogándose- _Por tu culpa no puedo amar a Morinaga, pero hoy nos despediremos como siempre debimos hacerlo Samantha…- _pensó el rubio desabotonándole los pantalones-

-¡Souichi para!- rogó Samantha al malévolo y transformado hombre que la violaría sin piedad-

-¿Acaso no querías que te dejara definitivamente? Eso haré, demostraré salvajemente cuán gigante es mi repudio, te echaré de mi apartamento, de mi vida- sentenció desabrochando el sostén de Samantha, manoseando y lamiendo sin pudor sus senos, Souichi no imaginaba siquiera, que su kōhai a unos cuantos metros estaba, a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada-

-Gracias por acompañarme, seguro al sempai no le ha de molestar que me haya adelantado en venir, se cuidan por favor, si les pregunta le dicen que estaba cansado y no lo vayan a dejar irse de la casa de Matsuda san si está muy ebrio- pidió Morinaga a sus amigos-

¡Ay mis pobres padres, lo que les venía pierna arriba! Esa noche, que debía ser una cena tranquila terminó con el nacimiento de un nuevo opresor, uno peor que buscaba cobrarse las maldades de Samantha.

Pero un valiente y osado hombre se atreverá a derrumbar el muro de hierro que creará mi futuro padre-madre alrededor de su corazón, aunque eso costara insomnio, consternaciones y miles de lágrimas.

-¡NO MÁS SOUICHI! Ahh por… favor, det-detente- pidió alguien desconocida desde una de las habitaciones del apartamento- ¡DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritó empujando la puerta vehemente, lograría salir a pesar de tener en sus manos la blusa y sus pantalones mal puestos-

_-¿Qué pasa? Acaso es… ¡CÁLMA! Debe ser que algún vecino cercano se llama igual a sempai, ¿Pero cómo? Este apartamento está en un segundo piso, es anti sonido…Ilógico, je,je,je, estoy escuchando voces, de seguro por lo que Tomoe me contó, ¡Mi imaginación me hace unas bromas tan pesadas! Casi pensé que era sempai el que estaba con…_- su mente solo alcanzó a procesar dicho pensamiento cuando como infinitas espinas, en su pecho se clavaron las voces que claramente conocía, se abre el telón, y el drama de Morinaga empezó-

-¡NO HUYAS SAMANTHA! No te irás de aquí sin cumplir con lo acordado hace diez años- escuchó Tetsuhiro a su sempai decir mientras volvía a cerrar de golpe la puerta que la mujer casi desnuda intentaba abrir-

Extinguirá Quien Ama En Verdad, Las Llamas Del Pasado Que Consuman A Su Amado, Aunque Se Pueda Quemar, Y No Acabe Bien Librado

**NOTITA:**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o deseo, quizá pueda convertirme en hada madrina xD Nos vemos el próximo **MIÉRCOLES si algo extraordinario no ocurre, **besos a todos, no olviden que lo bueno empezó, no se lo pierdan por favor. ****Porque El Camino Hacia El Amor Verdadero, Nunca Será Sencillo.**


End file.
